Anterograde Tomorrow (INA Trans)
by Azura Eve
Summary: [KaiSoo/ThreeShoot] Kyungsoo mengalami stagnasi dalam hitungan jam saat Jongin membawanya menelusuri detik; karena waktu berhenti untuk seorang yang tak dapat mengingat, dan lari dari seseorang yang tak bisa kehilangan kereta terakhir yang membawanya ke rumah.
1. (Prolog) Aster

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

.

.

**Pairing**: **K**ai**S**oo, _broken!_**L**u**K**ai

**Rating**: **R** (_currently_ **P**G-**1**3)

**Genre**: **R**omance, **T**ragedy, _slight!_**A**ngst

**Length**: **T**hree**S**hoot (Prologue/3)

.

.

**Disclaimer + Warns**

Key, **I dun have anything** for these fanfiction. Casts en story not mine. First; **casts belong to themselves**. Second; **story belongs to **changdictators_**eonnie**_. You can read the ori vers. at **http****:****/****/****changvasion****.****livejournal****.****com****/** (throw the space) She has gave me permission for translating her _arts_. En last; these crack translation purely mine. Even if ma English so bad, I demand you'll understand. So, no cop-cat, please? Respect others hardwork, minna~

.

.

**Summary**

Kyungsoo mengalami stagnasi dalam hitungan jam saat Jongin membawanya menelusuri detik; karena waktu _berhenti _untuk seorang yang tak dapat mengingat, dan lari dari seseorang yang tak bisa kehilangan kereta terakhir yang membawanya ke rumah.

.

.

prolog: _**Aster**__;_ word count: _7__44_

.

.

.

_En__**joy~**_

.

.

Cahaya matahari terbawa dalam mimpi Kyungsoo, terbias menjadi sesuatu yang dingin dan terasa asin dan melibatkan tumitnya menapak permukaan lembut antara tepi laut serta pantai. Ia berbalik dan pasir putih itu menjelma menjadi _linen_ dingin.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, dapat dilihat kepak sayap camar dan gradasi biru terang digantikan oleh pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar. Beberapa meter dekat situ, ada jendela kecil (tepatnya di ujung kamar sempitnya), serta lantai kayu yang rapuh—permukaannya mulai mengelupas—di bawah lapis karpet. Itu kamarnya, walaupun tidak persis sama seperti yang kemarin, sebab kini ada sebuah memo kecil berwarna hijau yang disisipkan dekat dinding di sisi ranjang—ia tak ingat pernah menempatkannya di sana. Lapisan kedua dari teks itu berwarna dan bentuknya menyerupai diagram, isinya angka dan tanggal. Angin berhembus menyapa tirai dan menerbangkan memo itu. Sedikit memainkan melodi dalam bunyi kertas yang tertiup angin.

Pemandangan itu serasa asing namun tidak aneh, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan menyisip masuk dalam ingatan Kyungsoo. Bisa jadi itu terjadi antara hari ini dan kemarin. Mungkin juga lebih dari sehari. Entah bagaimana caranya hingga dia tak perlu membaca memo tersebut untuk dapat mengerti bahwa isinya bertuliskan berapa banyak hari yang telah berlalu, dan apa yang ia maksudkan untuk lakukan hari ini.

Tetapi _spot_ kecil dari memo berwarna kuning di atas karton hijau, terserak di lantai dan dinding memaksa atensinya. Ada meja serta satu bantal di sampingnya, menohoknya sebagian. Tulisan tangannya berbeda. Tidak ada tanggal. Hanya untai kata.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri perlahan-lahan, biasanya mencapai agak siang saat ia memutuskan untuk menyibak diri dari tempat tidur. Karpetnya berantakan berkat kaki telanjangnya, aroma menenangkan saat pukul enam pagi. Kelihatannya ada yang menyeduh kopi di lantai bawah, hingga baunya menguar pada langit-langit kamar. Kyungsoo mengangkat memo itu dari bantal dan membacanya, _"Namamu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Kau kehilangan memori jangka pendek, bisa disebut amnesia, hingga kau tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi biarkan aku membantumu."_

Lalu ia beralih ke memo yang ada di bantal sebelahnya, _"Tadi malam aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas bantal ini dan lenganku mengalung di pinggangmu. Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku memanggilmu _Hyung. _Kemarin kau mencintaiku. Hari ini kau akan kembali mencintaiku."_

Kyungsoo tertatih, melangkah mundur. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Tumitnya mengerut satu sama lain. _"Di sini, kau membuka pakaianku."_

"_Dan di sini, aku menelanjangimu,"_ kata yang ditempel di dinding, tepat di atas catatan hijau yang bertuliskan; _Mijin tak lagi menyajikan kue beras—05/05/2008._

Beberapa inci di samping tulisan-tulisan itu dituliskan, _"Dan di sini aku menghimpitmu ke dinding, dan menciummu dengan benar-benar buas (kira-kira, terasa seperti gelap meraja) dan kita pikir kita bisa melakukan seks."_

Menoleh ke atas meja, ada tulisan, _"Di sini kau duduk, menggantung tungkai kakimu. Aku meletakkan tanganku di tempurung lututmu dan kau membungkuk, menciumku lebih dulu."_

Di ujung tempat tidurnya: _"Kita bicara tentang balet. Kau menyenandungkan lagu dan jemariku melakukan sentuhan di sini (karena tengkukmu terlalu rendah, dan aku lebih suka kalau kau tak memukul kepalaku setelah ini, oke) di sini, __jeté__ besar ke atas lantai, __fouetté__ en tourant dan kemudian merabai punggung tanganmu. Iramanya agak cepat dan kau tersenyum."_

Di belakang pintu kamarnya: _"Aku bersandar pada pintu ini dan kau membaca memo hijau yang ditempel sementara berkeliling membersihkan debu yang bahkan tak nampak. Itu mendatangiku, seperti semuanya terlihat hijau layaknya rumput dan rumput terasa jenuh tanpa bunga aster. Jadi kuharap kau suka warna kuning?"_

Dan saat ia membuka pintu, ada seseorang yang menyentil dahinya: _"Dan inilah Kim Jongin. Katakan halo padaku?"_

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap ragu dia yang barusan menyentil. Kontur tulang selangka yang tegap, kulit coklat eksotik, serta rahang yang tegas. Satu milimeter seperti masuk dalam lingkaran waktu. Ia terdorong untuk segera membanting pintu dan berteriak memanggil polisi karena _ada orang asing muncul di apartemennya_ dan _orang asing itu menuliskan catatan-catatan aneh menyeramkan _tepat di depan wajahnya.

Detakan jantung yang keras dan pusing membuat perutnya mual dan kepalanya seperti dipenuhi cahaya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa merasakan ujung jarinya ataupun lututnya karena hal tiba-tiba ini. Tapi semuanya kembali normal—hampir, seolah-olah terbiasa—saat matanya menilik senyum bodoh dan pasang mata yang berbinar.

"Hai, _Hyung_!" sapa Jongin. Sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, meski wajahnya masih ramah. Suaranya asing, tentu, dan Kyungsoo tidak ingat persis kapan ia pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya—itupun jika ia pernah.

Namun, itu terlampau alami untuk bisa kembali menghadirkan senyum di bibir Jongin walau tipis, "Halo," sapa Kyungsoo balik. Dan entah bagaimana suku kata tersebut terucap sempurna lewat lidahnya, mungkin karena ia mengatakannya hampir seribu kali. Mungkin karena mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

**T**o **b**e **c**ontinue…

[Notes]

Setelah dengan nistanya ngebikin angst gagal(?) dan belum dikelarin, kali ini coba-coba translit FF luar #jah. Ahaha, udah banyak yang baca, belum? Pasti udah sih, ya? Wkwk, gak apa deh. Kalo bersedia sih baca aja translitanku yg pas-pasan ini. Oh ya, FF-nya punya kak **changdictators **yaa… Az cuman bantu terjemahin aja. Dan aku udah baca sampe part 3-nya. Satu kata; unpredictable! Dan yeah, pantas sih kalo FF ini jadi famous gitu :3

Sekalian, maafin grammar-ku yg lemah dan kemampuan bahasaku yg nggak bagus. Kalo translitan ini banyak salah ya itu murni kesalahanku. Az masih belajar, sunbaedeul. Beberapa kata Inggris yg termajas, aku sesuain sama majas Indo yg maknanya paling mendekati. Jadi ya gitu. Tapi mudah-mudahan gampang dimengerti ya.

Uhuk, sedikit pengumuman aja nih chingudeul, ada yg minat ngisi 4 posisi lagi utk jadi staf XOXO FanFiction, gak? Stafnya kurang segitu org tuh. Kalo minat lewat PM langsung ya. Gaada syarat, asal dlm seminggu sekali bisa mengarsipkan min. 2 story, akan langsung ku-invite, kok.

Berhubung udah malam banget, gabisa omong panjangxlebar lagi. Ngantuk. Udah jam 11 lewat di kamarku ._.)/

Dan, jangan lupa jadi readers berbudi, yg kalo abis baca selalu ninggalin kesannya lewat review. **Review itu nyawa author**, sayang.

Intinya makasih banyak mau mampir, baca, ato sekedar nengok aja. Jadi translitan ini musti _**lanjut atau hapus?**_


	2. 1) Kehilangan dan Terpikat

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

.

.

**Pairing**: **K**ai**S**oo, _broken!_**L**u**K**ai

**Rating**: **R** (_currently_ **P**G-**1**3)

**Genre**: **R**omance, **T**ragedy, _slight!_**A**ngst

**Length**: **T**hree**S**hoot (2/3)

.

.

**Disclaimer + Warns**

Key, **I dun have anything** for these fanfiction. Casts en story not mine. First; **casts belong to themselves**. Second; **story belongs to **changdictators_eonnie_. You can read the ori vers. at **http****:****/****/****changvasion****.****livejournal****.****com****/** (throw the space) She has gave me permission for translating her _arts_. En last; these crack translation purely mine. Even if ma English so bad, I demand you'll understand. So, no cop-cat, please? Respect others hardwork, minna~

.

.

**Summary**

Kyungsoo mengalami stagnasi dalam hitungan jam saat Jongin membawanya menelusuri detik; karena waktu _berhenti _untuk seorang yang tak dapat mengingat, dan lari dari seseorang yang tak bisa kehilangan kereta terakhir yang membawanya ke rumah.

.

.

[**R**eply **R**evs]

sarang-baek: Cieh yg penasaran #poke. Hahaha. Tenang aja, eonnie, kalo aku publish story pasti aku tanggungjawab buat lanjutin. Aduh ini bukan plotku, eon ;-; aku cuma me-alihbahasakan aja. Qwqwq. Fight! Eonnie juga yg semangat, key? ^_^)/ (p/s: sepertinya eonnie menghilang :'D aku abis stalk bio eonnie… ada apa?)

pintukamarchanbaek: Eh? Katanya udah ada yg translit duluan, kok. Kakak belakangan. Huehue. Jangan pake embel –ssi dong u,u) gatau kenapa, kurang suka. Hihi, Az aja jangan tambahin –ssi. Namamu Azura juga? Hehehe. Kebetulan dungs? Oke, ini lanjut kok!

opikyung0113, XiuBy PandaTao, Jenny: Ini dilanjutin kok. Moga nyaman sm translitnya, key ^_^)/

Saeko Hichoru: Iya, ini dilanjut ^_^) tapi masalah secepat mungkin, aku gatau ya ini tergolong cepat atau lama. Maaf kalo emg lama, tapi aku juga butuh waktu utk translit. Ada INA-vers **Anterograde Tomorrow **di WP? Aku baru tauu. Nah? Hoho, dilanjut kok. Sampe end. Tenang aja.

exindira: Xiexie. Hehehe. Aku masih belajar, dan uhm… panggil Az aja. Jangan author ;)

kaisyu: Umm? So glad to hear that. Hihi. Ini dilanjut, kok!

surat kaleng: Keren, eon. Aku baca ori-nya juga terperangah. Ou, gitu ya? Heheh, aku juga taunya baru-baru, sih. FF ChanBaek? Kekeke, apa eon shipper mereka? Hoho, kalo gitu makasih, eon. EYD no more words? Maksudnya EYD-nya banyak salah ya, eon? .-. aduh. (p/s: Jangan terlalu formal, eon. Panggil aja aku Az ;D)

indahchoi: Ung? Katanya ada yg udah translit juga? Tapi aku juga kurang tau sih. Aku translit ini krn suka aja ama plotnya, hehe. Aduh, makasih juga udah mau baca translit ancur ini. Bingung? Sama sih, hehe. Banyak diksi Inggris-nya yg susah ;-; sip, ini dilanjut. Masalah lama, apa ini lama? Maaf kalo iya…

Thousand Spring: Dilanjut, kok! Hehe, jangan khawatir. Ada? Iyaa, aku tau tapi kurang ngeh deh author-nya siapa. Tapi moga nyaman ya baca translitan ini ^_^)/

Lalala Kkamjong: Qiqiqiq. One nite stand sih bukan, tapi seks iya. Soalnya gabisa dibilang one nite stand krn mereka masih ketemu besoknya. Haha, iya, plotnya kak **changdictators **emg seruuu. Ini dilanjut ;)

Dini Kusuma: Um. Ini dilanjutin, kok. Nunggu? Katanya udah ada yg translit ini, tapi aku gatau juga sih, hehe. Iya, ini semangat. Cepet update? Ung, aku gatau jarak update dr chap prolog lama ato ga, tapi aku kan juga butuh waktu. Jadi… apa ini lama? Ung! Fight! (p/s: Jangan panggil author T_T)

lee soomi: Hhihi, thx juga udah mau baca translitanku yg ancur. Hehe. Ung? Iya juga sih ya, diksinya emg tinggi banget dan aku juga kesusahan waktu cari diksi yg tepat utk dimasukkin kesini. But, moga translitannya nyambung deh. Aw. Cepet lanjut? Aku gatau menurutmu apa ini lama ato cepet krn aku butuh waktu juga. Hehe. (p/s: Jangan panggil author T_T)

OhSooYeol: Ini dilanjut kok. Semangat! Hehehe. Aduh tapi jangan panggil aku authornim dong T_T)

cloudy2301: Iya? Wuuu. Jadi aku author ke berapa ini? ._.) kekeke, ada alasan kenapa mereka gak bisa lanjutin translit itu, pasti. Gak mungkin enggak. Awesome? Hehe, iya, FF kak **changdictator **emg keren. Jadi ngebayangin sendiri? Hehehe. FF aslinya juga aku kebingungan, sih, tapi udh usaha semaksimal mungkin biar bisa gampang dibaca. Soal _imbalan…_ Uhm, gini, menurutku review itu bukanlah sesuatu yg menjadikan seorang penulis terdesak memberi imbalan bagi mereka yg me-review. Kupikir, **review itu keharusan seorang readers**. Kalo kita yg readers sadar diri, harusnya kita bisa tau rasanya jadi writer dan bisa tergerak utk me-review. Bukan utk mendapat update-an cepat ato gimana. Dan _lanjut kilat?_ Aku gak bisa betul-betul tepatin itu krn aku juga punya kehidupan di _RL_. Jadi aku gatau apa ini cenderung lama ato cepet. Tapi, hidupku bukan hanya tuk urusin FF :'( dan kalo janji minta update cepat itu bikin aku kyk dikejar deadline. Umm, tapi aku lebih suka mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa diburu-buru spy kerjainnya juga bisa semaksimal mungkin. Tapi… Makasih udh mau baca translitanku. Fight!

Lian Park: Ah, nggak juga kok ;) huum, ini dilanjut. Fight!

ctzmimi: Eh? Udah? Terus, terus, apa translitan ini nyambung? ;-; heheh, aku juga baca smp abis, tapi ga nyampe nangis ._.)y hehe, selamat deh yg ketemu(?). Di tempat lain manaa? Huuh, ini dilanjutin, kok. Dan ya, emg enakkan baca sesuatu pake _bahasa ibu_ :3

kwondami: Hai juga Dami-eon! Hehe. Ung? Jadi gitu ya? Tapi perbendaharaan kata bahasa Indo-ku juga masih sedikit, nih. Masih hrs banyak belajar. Makanya bingung knp eon bisa bilang ini bagus. Aku mah udh takut aja nanti jadi ganyambung /(._.)\ aduh, kalo betulan gitu ya syukur deh T_T) sedikit ga pede. Huehue. Oke, ini semangat kok, eon ;)

yeppeunnuna: Umm. Karna diksinya kak **changdictator **terlampau tinggi. Tapi aku udah usahain nyaman dibaca hihi. Jadi maafin kalo salah. Huuh. Aku baca juga sampe abis tapi gak sampe nangis sih, hehe ._.)v Ini dilanjut. Hwaiting!

.

.

.

part 1: _**Kehilangan dan Terpikat**__;_ words count: _6710_

.

.

.

_En__**joy~**_

.

.

Kyungsoo memiliki memo dari padanan antara wajah seseorang dengan tanggal. Tak lain ialah polaroid kolase dengan beberapa potong kalimat tertulis di bawahnya. Ada Zi Tao, pelayan baru yang berasal dari China dan melakukan pergantian jam kerja saat Rabu malam (6 Juni 2010). Lalu ada Yi Fan, model yang memesan _Rhapsody in Blue _beserta wiski tiap hari Minggu (19 Desember 2009). Kemudian Baekhyun, namun ia sudah dipindah (6 Juli 2008). Dan kesimpulan Kyungsoo akan semua itu adalah bahwa yang tertulis di sana itu merupakan: tetangga, kenalan, teman-teman lama, orang asing yang baru dikenal; tersaji dengan ketepatan brilian.

Mendekati akhir, ialah perwujudan daripada siluet sosok yang tengah membungkuk, bersandar di dinding bata dengan satu lutut ditekuk dan yang lainnya menyangga seluruh berat badannya. Sebatang rokok tertelut sunyi di antara taut jemari lentik. Bayang abu sewarna monokrom terburai di sekitar wajahnya. Asap putih membumbung dari ujung bibir, menyebar sampai surai rambutnya dan hujan turun menemani, terkembang menjadi rasa kesendirian yang aneh. Seperti Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Maka dia mengernyit, orang itu tidak nampak asing. Dan dua kata yang berputar dalam benaknya untuk menggambarkan orang itu; dia pasti _tetangga baru _Kyungsoo dan hobinya_ merokok._

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Koran tersebut bertanggal 12 Juli 2012. Tetapi Kyungsoo berani sumpah jika kemarin baru saja tanggal 24 November 2008, kemejanya menutup seperempat halaman depan si potret (foto). Itu kemeja favoritnya. Salah satu barang yang ia dapat sebagai imbalan karena telah bersedia menjadi karyawan dalam jangka seminggu. Di sisi lengan kemeja itu, ada tokoh Pororo kesayangannya—dijahit tangan. Semuanya dipadan tepat, cerita yang merupakan sampul itu menarik.

Matanya buru-buru memindai sesuatu yang dilabelkan sebagai berita utama: _'Gangguan Besar di Pusat Kota Seoul disebabkan oleh Hujan Uang'. _Kyungsoo memfokuskan pandangnya kembali ke gambar. Itu, tentulah kemejanya. Sepotong yang ia pakai kini, dan yang lain telah terguling dari tempat tidur tepat duapuluh menit lalu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak benar-benar bisa mengingat kenapa ia bisa memakai paduan pakaian mahal. Dan tahu-tahu saja gambar dirinya telah masuk koran.

Artikel tersebut menulis, _"Novelis hebat Kim Jongin baru saja ditebus dari jeruji karena kesalahannya menghancurkan ketertiban umum—setelah benar-benar membuat beratus ribu tagihan dimenangkan oleh pemilik penginapan Seoul melayang—ditebar dengan kaki tangan yang tak disebutkan namanya. Orang menyebutnya sebagai milyurder—_won confetti display, _ia telah menyebabkan kemacetan terbesar dalam sejarah Seoul, kemacetan yang efektif untuk menghalangi rentetan mobil sepanjang jalan yang berjarak dua kilometer sebab para warga kota berbondong mengumpulkan uang."_

Kyungsoo mengernyit; artikel tersebut mungkin saja benar namun ketika ia menyorongkan surat kabar tersebut di bawah hidung Minseok, ia (Minseok) mendesah.

"National Post membuat guyon yang benar-benar rumit hari ini—hei, tapi bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan bajuku?"

Minseok meremas kuat si artikel, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar teguh. Saat pria itu (Minseok) menuju ujung _bar_, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan sibuk kembali membaca artikel serta mengecek kemejanya untuk sekedar tahu jika pakaian tersebut masih melekat di badannya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang dengan pakaian rapih duduk di belakang Minseok, menyembunyikan kikikan geli di bibirnya yang menempel pada gelas wiski.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu di apartemen. Hari Jumat pagi, tanggal 13 Juli—sejam bertepatan saat dunia luar tengah mengarung, lampu jalanan yang berpendar, lolong orang mabuk dan beberapa tawa yang pecah—tengah malam. Dua dari mereka masih terjaga di sini, dan diam adalah ekspresi yang amat menonjol.

Setelah barusan ia kembali dari _bar, _Kyungsoo mencoba menghapus aroma asap serta alkohol yang terperangkap di helai rambutnya. Jemari tersebut mengusap surai ikal dan mengalahkan persepsi yang tetap hidup di bawah indra perasanya. Tapi dengan tidak adanya _itu_ sudah cukup bagus untuk mengisi kerumpangan antar dirinya yang berdiri bersama orang asing.

Orang asing itu, dengan sebatang rokok terselip di giginya, ternyata memperhatikannya. Pencahayaan _lift _yang tidak terang membuatnya kurang lebih jadi tergambar dalam siluet kuning serta kelesuan mengisi diri. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, dengan deru nadi mendebar dalam pembuluh darahnya—yah, jika kulit manusia adalah plastik mungkin saja kulit Kyungsoo sudah seperti itu kelihatannya.

"Panas. Hawanya. Duh, ini panas," keluhnya, si pria asing mengulurkan tangan dan meraih pundak Kyungsoo agak ragu. Genggamannya mengejutkan Kyungsoo karena (damn!) kulitnya ternyata dingin, jemarinya panjang namun kukunya rapih karena dipotong. Kulitnya agak kasar, terentang mengerat di genggamannya terhadap buku-buku jemari Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil.

"Um," Kyungsoo mendengung, menolak kentara. Langsung saja begitu setelah ia menangkap pandang atas orang asing yang menusuk lewat pandangannya. Taut tangan itu tiba-tiba terasa lebih dari penghakiman yang disengaja daripada ucapan refleks. Lebih menakutkan ketimbang rasa tegang dan lebih mengerikan ketimbang kecanggungan.

Gesekan kaki pelan di lantai _lift _dan pendar lampu neon, suara Kyungsoo terdesis keluar sedikit mencicit dua oktaf daripada yang biasanya. "Ya. Malam ini _panas._"

Orang asing itu tak membalasnya. Sebaliknya, ia bersandar di dinding _lift _dan menatap mata Kyungsoo, matanya sendiri mengerling ke atas dan bawah menelanjangi sosok Kyungsoo. Dan itu adalah jenis tatapan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menyembunyikan diri dalam lipatan jaketnya, meski lapisan kasmir yang sedikit tidak mampu menyembunyikannya dari fiksasi (gestur) mencolok lainnya. Waktu berjalan dalam diam sampai pintu _lift _mendenting, terbuka. Saat Kyungsoo memungkinkan dirinya melangkah keluar ia terkesiap dan tak mengerti mengapa orang asing itu menghadang pintu keluarnya.

Ia melepaskannya, memang. Tetapi kemudian, setelah Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk sampai ke kamar apartemennya, ia menyimpulkan jika orang asing itu pasti membuntutinya. Mungkin dia menyadari jika kali itu bukanlah kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu di suatu kesempatan?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Suara gema diselingi kegelisahan terburai lewat lorong yang panjang. Tak sampai sepuluh detik untuk sampai ke telinga orang asing itu. Dia telah berhenti membuntuti di ujung pintu tetangga, memutar gantungan kunci di jari telunjuk. Seberkas cahaya yang memantul dari bulan menembus lewat pagar dan membuat pantulan akan sesuatu yang tersemat di jasnya. Kyungsoo meliriknya, itu seperti manset, mengilap dan harganya pastilah mahal. Terlalu mahal untuk bisa dimiliki seseorang yang hidup dalam apartemen biasa seperti Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Orang asing itu lambat laun menyeringai.

Kyungsoo merogoh sesuatu yang dikantungi di sakunya. Ia tidak ingat wajah orang asing itu ketika ia meninjau _buku memori _sebelumnya. Tapi boleh jadi Kyungsoo melewatkan satu halaman—itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Jadi dia buru-buru meraih tasnya, dan terhenti seketika oleh tawa mengejek, "Ternyata kau tidak bohong kalau kau betulan _amnesia_."

"Maksudnya?"

"Oh," selanya, "ini menarik. Keren. Benar sekali, apa hal terakhir yang barusan kau ingat dan lakukan?" Si asing menyela, menjelaskan dengan tempo tak terlalu cepat ketika ia merosot pada sandarannya di pintu dan melihat Kyungsoo meraba-raba, berusaha membuka pintu dengan kunci.

Bahkan dalam gelap sekalipun, kerlip sadis berkilau dari senyumnya yang selalu berbeda. Itu membuat pria asing tersebut nampak lebih tua dari kelihatannya, menyedihkan memang.

Kyungsoo berpikir amat keras hingga dia lupa bahwa ia masih punya tanya untuk dijawab, dan ketika ia berbalik badan untuk melihat, ia mesti dibuat kecewa. Orang asing itu telah pergi.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Mereka bertemu lagi di tangga. Matahari terik, menyinari sepanjang Senin. Hembusan musim panas menguar ditimpa pendar cahaya bulan. Kyungsoo bergegas turun untuk menunaikan pekerjaannya di _pabrik _dan pria dengan rokok yang tersemat di bibir itu mendaki tangga untuk bisa sampai ke lantai atas. Tatapan mereka bertubrukan, dan bahu mereka bersentuhan. Itu semua cukup membuat Kyungsoo membekukan langkah kakinya, jadi dia diam di tempat.

Tetapi orang tersebut tak membuang waktu untuk sadar bahwa ia telah terperangkap akan tatapan Kyungsoo yang sendu. Ia hanya terus mendaki tangga, sedikit terengah-engah. Wajahnya pucat dan dipenuhi bulir keringat. Kyungsoo menyadari kakinya gemetar dan bergoyang lemah di tiap langkah yang tercipta, seolah-olah mereka (kaki-kakinya) tak lagi cukup kuat untuk terlihat orang. Beban berat tersampir di pundaknya. Seolah-olah ada gempa dan puing yang roboh menimpanya meski hanya setiupan angin. Yang menakjubkan adalah berapa punggung tegap si orang asing terlihat dari sudut pandangnya, seluruh lapis kulit dan kurva akan tulang dagu yang tegas, mata dengan sorot tajam dan tubuh tak cukup tinggi namun kurus. Setengah pikirannya diisi oleh hal tersebut dan mungkin ia akan mengambil foto dari orang itu. Tapi… Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis jika memang ia memutuskan mengabadikan data orang itu dalam memonya (menambahkannya), dan lagi, ia akan terlambat masuk kerja, jadi dia juga melanjutkan jalannya.

Bagi Kyungsoo, musim panas di pinggiran kota metropolitan macam Seoul terpadu oleh suara bising meski itu sudah masuk tengah malam yang harusnya orang-orang pergunakan untuk tidur. Kardus sisa mainan masa kecil menyeret seluruh karet ban yang berjalan (mobil), lumpur kacang merah dan koran yang penuh remasan di bawah pantul lembut dari senja. Ada entri (masukan baru) dalam memonya sekarang. Hidupnya mulai bergelombang dengan kolom catatan hitam—bentul-betul di luar dugaan—Zitao dan Yifan kini lebih dari sekedar temannya. Minseok, menemukan _lagu baru _yaitu mengakui seorang yang ia anggap karibnya, Kyungsoo. Serta si orang asing yang menempat pada apartemen kosong di kiri apartemen Kyungsoo—mereka tentu telah bicara sebelumnya.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Mereka bertemu untuk kali pertama dan terakhir ketika tangan Kyungsoo yang mengayun-ayun membuka pintu dan bertatap dengan seorang yang lebih besar. Pupilnya seketika melebar.

"Hai!" Pria itu menyeringai, rokok terayun lemas dari sudut mulutnya bersamaan dengan sapaannya terhadap Kyungsoo. "Namaku Jongin. Seorang penulis, hmm katakanlah novelis. Aku pindah ke kamar samping seminggu lalu. Yah, demi mencari inspirasi, kesenian dan mencari tema lain daripada yang lain (kemiskinan), menghindari pers di tempat sebelumnya, dan seterusnya. Haha," kekehnya, "intinya kita pernah bicara sebelumnya. **Dua kali**."

"O-Oh," gugup, Kyungsoo segera mengembalikan dirinya ke gestur biasa, "maaf, tapi aku punya _anterograde amnesia_ (penyakit hilang ingatan jangka pendek)—maksudku… jadi aku—"

"Apa kau ingin bilang kau tidak mengingatku?" seringainya, "Aku tahu. Kau pasti melupakan semuanya saat malam menjelang sehingga kau tak bisa mengingatku di keesokan hari."

Jongin melangkah mendekat, uap dari puntung rokok terserut ke sendinya, ia menghisap dalam, dan membuat asap makin kentara di antara deret gigi yang putih rapih, "Omong-omong, dengarkan aku. Aku harus mengirimkan naskahku ke salah satu editor yang namanya Oh Sehun—kalau kau mengenalnya kau mesti tahu betapa mengesalkannya dia, ah, tapi intinya kalau aku tak bisa mendapat ide apapun dalam sebulan ini dia akan menarik kontrak jadi keuntungannya hanya ia yang ambil. Duh. Dan jujur saja, aku kehabisan ide. Tidak, tidak benar-benar sih, aku punya…" katanya melirik Kyungsoo yang bingung, "tapi ide itu melibatkan…"

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Kyungsoo tersedak asap rokok dan ia menyadari bila dirinya tidak sama sekali menarik napas dalam waktu cukup lama, "Uh, ya? Melibatkan _apa_?"

"**Kau**." senyum Jongin.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui dari senyum Jongin ialah fakta jika hanya bibirnya yang bergerak ke atas, sehingga seluruh yang tampak dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo adalah Jongin hanya seorang pria sial yang hidupnya tertakdir untuk dibungkus dalam kemeja kaku yang mahal dan mesti ditimpa _penderitaan_. Banyak refleksi kepenatan tergambar di gigi yang menyembul lewat senyumnya serta mata yang menyipit. Seluruh kata yang melukiskan sifat tercantik untuk jiwa seseorang tertinggal, bahkan julukan paling halus pun sepertinya tertutup bagi Jongin. Malang.

Kyungsoo menuliskan sesuatu di atas lembar memonya, memutuskan menambah nama Jongin dalam daftar. Namanya Kim Jongin, tetangga baru—seorang novelis dengan seulas senyum miris (17 Juli 2012). _Kami akan melakukan sedikit wawancara karena dia ingin menulis buku tentangku._

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Selama makan malam di hari Rabu, Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa meski makan adalah pekerjaan yang rutin dan tertalian (berkesinambungan), sebaiknya ia makan dengan perlahan. Ingatannya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama dan sukar baginya untuk mengikuti perubahan (perkembangan berita) jangka panjang dan hal itu membuatnya seperti didesak lelah. Percuma. Melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak ingat pernah lakukan—apapun itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau _lakukan_?" sela Jongin. Ada pena bertinta hitam terselip di sela telinga dan sebuah lagi tertelut di jemarinya.

Kyungsoo bercerita jika ia bekerja di pabrik mainan tetangga (apartemen 9-5), tepatnya di bagian merekat mata boneka yang terbuat dari mika. Sebuah desah semu yang hanya digunakan untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Pekerjaan tersebut murni untuk memenuhi kebutuhan finansial yang mendesak, walau Kyungsoo pikir jika ia telah terlanjur lekat dengan rekan kerjanya dan nyaman berhadapan dengan si mainan. Kain perca yang permukaannya lembut, juga senyum ceria terpatri selama melakukannya. Pekerjaan yang walau bagaimanapun, gajinya hanya cukup dibuat menyewa apartemen serta memenuhi kebutuhan makan harian. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh banyak, semuanya tetap baik-baik saja. Jam tujuh, dia menjadi _leader _dari sebuah _pub _yang memelihara melodi—kekakuan dari jiwanya. Secara teknis waktu yang bergulir ialah tentang ronanya yang malu-malu, mengumpulkan perubahan raut di samping kekacauannya sehabis mabuk. Namun bagi Kyungsoo, _pub _itu adalah tempat yang terisi oleh padanan akan kata-kata yang tersusun di atas udara tipis, uap asap, serta deru musik yang mendentum. Ia menutup mata dan desahan samar terangkul dalam lingkaran serbuk bekas puntung rokok, mengurai di lapis karpet. Itu tentang renungan yang menyelinap melalui jemari dan kernyitan di sekitar tumit kakinya. Poin tujuh adalah mengenai semangat. Mimpi.

Kyungsoo merenggangkan seluruh tulang tubuhnya yang berjumlah kurang lebih duaratus enam buah saat ia menjatuhkan tubuh dan menghela napasnya. "Sedikit lelah, kurasa. Tapi sulit untukku membangun kembali semangat ketika kau tidak pernah benar-benar merasa yah, _hidup_. Merasa hidup dalam arti sebenarnya, kau tahu."

"Jadi kau merasa seperti mayat berjalan?"

"Lebih seperti _zombie_."

Minseok, teman masa kecilnya yang merupakan sesama penyanyi di _bar, _selalu mencandainya jika waktu telah _berhenti _bagi Kyungsoo tepat bermula empat tahun lalu—ia jadi mutlak berumur duapuluh tahun meski tahun berganti.

Tapi itu bukanlah sekedar lelucon, dan orang-orang sudah berhenti tertawa sejak lama. Jadi, itu semua _fakta_.

"Yah, kupikir Minseok benar walau itu _lucu_." Jongin berkomentar, ia menjatuhkan puntung rokok di botol bir dan lewat sikap apresiatif, menenggaknya. Kyungsoo menahan dirinya agar tak bertanya-tanya _bagaimana rasanya, _yah, paduan antara nikotin dan tembakau yang dicemplungkan ke dalam larutan gandum asam. Sebagai ganti, Kyungsoo mengintip ke arah _notebook _Jongin, dan ia melintas garis dengan sedikit tinta hitam, tergores di atas tepi. Jongin bilang bahwa itu sarananya untuk menulis. Kyungsoo menyanjungnya jika wow, itu adalah sikap yang sangat _cute_. Jongin membalasnya bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang penting (jangan terlalu khawatirkan), penulis adalah _pembual (pembohong) dengan lisensi (skill/kemampuan), _cukup dengan membuat plot mengenai orang terbunuh dan ditutup oleh akhir yang manis—banyak orang akan mengidolakannya.

Mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya duapuluh menit lalu, ketika Jongin menggedor pintu Kyungsoo, muncul dengan enam kaleng minuman dingin dan urat tangannya mencuat di jemarinya yang _lemah. _Berniat kembali mengulang sesuatu yang Kyungsoo _selalu _lupakan di keesokan hari saat mereka bertemu lagi. Dan ia selalu mengulang ini;"Hai, aku Jongin, tetangga barumu. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya—" tepat saat Kyungsoo tak banyak merespon dan pria satunya malah meraih buku yang ia bawa, membuat Jongin berkomentar, "Kurasa aku telah ditambahkan pada lembar terakhir? Orang yang pakai jas?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap foto itu, dan mengembalikan atensi pada Jongin. Duapuluh menit kemudian yang berlangsung ialah: mereka duduk di tangga darurat, tukar topik mengenai perkembangan filsafat dan cerita romansa—idealnya, Kyungsoo tak dapat mendapati kepalanya memikirkan apa-apa. Buku-buku jari serta bahu mereka tertangkup, membuat Kyungsoo mendengkur nyaman, dan bahkan lebih semangat mengurai cerita hingga tampaknya Jongin tak peduli. Bahkan, kelihatannya Jongin tergolong tipe yang tak peduli apapun.

"Apa maksudmu itu konyol?"

"Hmm. Oh, yang lebih penting; bagaimana rasanya terus-menerus tidak bisa menua? Duapuluh tahun, hmm?"

Kyungsoo agak merenung, "_Baik _saja."

Jongin mengerjap, "Bukankah itu mengerikan? Kau terperangkap dalam ruang waktu tapi kau tetap bisa bergerak. Kau tak bisa mengingat orang asing yang mencoba datang atau menyapamu, atau teman lama yang meninggalkanmu? Dunia tak melirikmu dan kau terjebak di tengah. Saat teman lamamu pergi atau mati kau bahkan tak bisa mencari teman baru. Kau tak bisa mencintai, kau juga tidak bisa membenci?"

Mengerling inosen, Kyungsoo tak menangkap maksud bicara Jongin. "Letak lucunya?"

"Ck," decaknya, "hal-hal itulah yang _lucu,_" jawabnya mengendikkan bahu, "orang-orang cenderung merasa gerah dengan masyarakat bertaraf miskin, kau dianggapnya berbahaya." Ia sedikit menoleh pada Kyungsoo, "Kau seperti memikul beban yang lebih banyak daripada ambisi hidup yang mesti kau capai. Ck, maksudku seperti mereka menonton _semut mati di bawah kaca pembesar _dan orang lain akan jadi seperti _raksasa _buatmu, memekik kegirangan atas semua kesedihan yang kau pelihara. Itu lucu. Yah, maksudnya… Aku membuat _sesuatu _yang hidup dan memanfaatkannya dari ceritamu, haha. Tapi tetap saja itu konyol."

Jongin menghisap rokoknya dari ujung dan pasang mata Kyungsoo menonton bayangan abu yang menguar melalui celah bibirnya. Turun ke alur tangga bersamaan Jongin menghela napas. Angin berhembus. Jongin merasakan aroma musim panas, namun pula menghembuskan racun yang asalnya dari rokok yang tengah ia hirup. Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jari tangan serta kakinya dan membuat pola abstrak di pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari baja seelum berkata tegas—mengenai sesuatu yang ia agak ragu saat ingin mengatakannya, "Kau terdengar sangat menyedihkan."

"Semua novelis begitu."

"Apa itu sebabnya kau doyan merokok?"

Jongin memilih tak mengindahkannya dan malah menulis sesuatu, _'Sifat misterius itu baik meski harus sedikit usil,' _dalam kolom kosong di bawah sifat _karakter_. Berpura-pura tak melihatnya, Kyungsoo menoel Jongin untuk menanyakan jawabannya sampai akhirnya Jongin tak tahan dan bicara dengan mencemooh, "Kau tak perlu tahu. Kenapa kita tak melanjutkan bicara tentang bagaimana caramu melacak—"

"Tidak!" bentak Kyungsoo tegas, "Aku ingin tahu."

"Dengar, buku ini tentangmu—"

"Tapi pembicaraan ini tentang kita."

Menundukkan kepalanya, Jongin bergumam, mendecak, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menghadirkan senyum yang nampak tak beraura, menciutkan nyali Kyungsoo, "Oke. Tentang _kita_."

"Tenang saja. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya sampai besok, kok." peringat Kyungsoo.

Lesung pipinya menyembul hingga rasanya kernyitan di sisi pipinya itu menghilang, Jongin memungkinkan kata-kata tersebut mengalir lewat bibirnya dengan berapi-api, "Aku akan memberitahumu segala yang membuatku sengsara," Jongin nampak memandang ke kejauhan, dan ketika itulah segala sesuatunya jatuh terpisah, "aku punya fibriosis paru idiopatik. Maksudnya, paru-paruku rusak, dokter bilang _mereka_ tenggelam dalam lendir. Aku sekarang sekarat. Tapi tak apa, aku tetap baik-baik saja."

Kebisingan dari luar apartemen serta kemacetan lalu lintas di luar dan gema anak-anak (jeritan) darinya yang bermain menjadi bercampur, tak tertahankan. Kyungsoo menatap buku jarinya dan darah terasa memenuhi wajahnya, _tidak enak_. "A—Aku minta maaf. A—Aku tak tahu kau—"

Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menyelesaikan katanya, Jongin menyela, "Dengan kata lain, Tuhan membunuhku perlahan-lahan. Dalam tiga tahun jantungku akan cacat dan sulit untuk memompa cukup oksigen ke tubuhku. Aku akan mengalami gagal organ. Makan teratur juga percuma karena bagaimana bisa makan jika bernapas saja seperti lewat ujung sedotan? Dan kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku malah merokok? Kenapa? Kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerat jemarinya dengan kuku dan membuatnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dia ingin Jongin berhenti bicara. Dia menyesal, dia menyesal dan tidak mengerti—tapi Jongin seolah tak mengindahkannya—lagipula, yang awalnya ingin tahu Kyungsoo, bukan?

"Aku merokok untuk membuatku mati lebih cepat. Aku merokok, sehingga jika aku merasa gila ketika berada di rumah sakit aku akan diusir keluar dengan cara disiram, bukan ditegur," Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sendiri, bicara mengenai penderitaannya dalam gestur kepasrahan, "Tapi ini tidak lucu, kau tahu. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Jika ada yang menyedihkan di planet ini sih, pasti Kim Jongin orangnya. Miris, kan?" Dan jerit tawa yang mengalun dari tenggorokannya yang kering agak tercekat, seolah menahan kemarahannya, "Nah, aku hanya _membagi_nya denganmu. Konyol sekali. Konyol, karena hidupku dipenuhi oleh anggapan bahwa aku akan terus melarikan diri sampai menyadari itulah dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Duapuluh tiga tahun. Kemudian nyatanya jika jalanan terpanjang yang kau tempuh akan jadi lebih pendek ketika kau pulang, dan aku telah berjalan di kalangan yang _pergi_. Apa aneh?"

Tak satupun dari mereka tertawa, walau Jongin mendengus dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan mengakhiri keterdiaman itu dengan ujaran lembut, "Aku akan melupakan perkataanmu besok."

_Wawancara _mereka berlangsung hingga pukul tujuh. Kyungsoo bersenandung, namun nada serta lirik yang mengalun keluar dari mulutnya tidak dihayati dan satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat hanyalah asap rokok. Rasa sakit merembes dari luka Jongin yang telah dibagi padanya. Ia pulang pukul setengah duabelas dan menuliskan memo di dinding, warnanya kuning cerah dan mencolok seolah merebut atensi segala sesuatunya. Jadi dia tidak akan melewatkan esok, _"Ambil kesenangan dari pekerjaan baru. Tepatnya di apartemen sebelah. (19 Juli 2012)"_

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Dua hari kemudian, saat Kyungsoo pulang dari _bar, _ia menemukan boneka Pororo tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya. Mainan itu mainan yang sama seperti yang ia kerjakan di pabrik, dan ia meringis kentara ketika yakin bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang terpaku karena ia sadar itu hasil kerjanya—ia hapal bagaimana cara tangannya merekat mata-mataan itu dengan lem. Ada kartu ucapan di bawah si boneka yang bertuliskan sesuatu—dengan tinta hitam pekat, _"Aku sangat kasihan pada orang sialan sepertimu, yang mana tidak bisa peduli sekitar."_

Dia tidak tahu arti dari kata-kata tersebut, namun guncangan keras di hatinya terlalu sulit untuk dihentikan. Tiba-tiba semua melodi serta ritme memudar dalam hening yang meraja. Lebih menyelekit jika dibilang kecewa, lebih pahit daripada kesepian. Sementara apartemen di sebelahnya sangat kontras, suara tersebut mengalun nyaring, tawa yang meletus seperti isak tangis. Seluruh suara serta obrolan, teriakan samar Luhan-Jongin-Sehun bergema. Botol skot dan _vodka_ yang tak pernah kosong. Sementara ketika ia membuang sampah, Kyungsoo menangkap sekilas, siluet daripada tiga raut yang amat sempurna tercetak dari luar tirai, lampu kandeler yang menyala dengan mencolok, aroma menyengat yang berasal dari minuman alkohol dibalut parfum mewah.

Apartemennya terlihat begitu sepi di jam-jam begini. Keremangan menelan seluruh dinding hingga ke sudutnya. Ia menulis ulang seluruh memo yang melekat dalam lapis kertas hijau—bukan biru, dan Jumat berhasil dilewati dengan dirinya yang mengerat pena untuk menulis di atas lapisan kertas minyak.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Meski secara teknis Kyungsoo tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan seorang penulis yang hobinya merokok sepanjang waktu, kartu yang tertelut di tangannya menjelaskan jika mereka harus mengadakan wawancara seperti biasa. Lebih dari memercayai kartu karena firasatnya mengatakan kalau mereka benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan sudah tentu tidak heran kalau—tak ada yang benar-benar—kabut acak yang asalnya dari asap rokok yang membuat segala sesuatunya kehilangan fokus: cangkir kopi, jendela yang lembab oleh hujan serta percik lumpur, sisi _notebook _si _penulis _yang tergores, memperlambat seluruh kerja otaknya. Menumpulkan semua yang bersinar dan menjadikan yang tumpul seperti terjerembab dalam kurva.

Penulis dengan rokok itu tergesa-gesa, dan Kyungsoo merasa risih. Seperti diawasi. Seolah ia adalah benda yang retak perlahan, ketidaknyamanan tergelut dalam dirinya. Kafe itu buka sepanjang 21 Juli (tepatnya malam) dan diisi oleh denting rendah cangkir porselen yang beradu, obrolan para siswi yang mengeluh di sudut bangku sana, dan juga _whipped cream _yang terpatri manis sebagai pelengkap _cappuccino_. Memang garis suaranya tak terlalu garang, malah cenderung seperti desir. Menenggelamkan mereka perlahan ke dalam hening tanpa meninggalkan apapun kecuali keratan kuku pada permukaan meja dan gelembung udara yang terhempas.

Kyungsoo menyimpan satu pertanyaan mengenai _benarkah semua penulis sikapnya seperti dia_—dengan lingkaran mata dan kulit lebam yang terperangkap di antara kedutan alisnya. Pertanyaannya runtuh seketika setelah si penulis menghiraukannya dan menangkap tatapan bingung Kyungsoo. Memanjang, kilatan tajam untuk sepasang mata yang lain.

"Apa kau baik saja?" Penulis asing—yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Jongin—menyergah cepat.

Jongin tampaknya tak punya banyak waktu dan ia tidak cukup sabar dalam menghadapi orang di depannya, membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya. Aku baik saja."

"Ceritakan mengenai kecelakaan empat tahun lalu. Dan juga, kemarin, yang kau ingat saja." pinta Jongin. Ada sedikit kecemasan menyisip dalam suaranya. Kyungsoo tak dapat banyak membantu namun dengan sambil mencengkram buku-buku jarinya, noda ungu tercetak jelas di sekitar pergelangannya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati; apakah itu perlu sekali untuk penulis ini ketahui? Matanya memerah dan darah yang mengisi buku jarinya membuat ia mengernyit kembali ke alam sadar.

"Itu cuma kecelakaan _biasa,_" jawab Kyungsoo. Meski ia tak dapat ingat hari terlewati setelah malam khusus itu, entah bagaimana perasaan syok tak lagi menghantuinya, "saat itu aku pulang dari pabrik tempatku sekarang bekerja, tertabrak truk yang mengangkut buah impor. Apel merah, lebih spesifiknya."

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja di _pabrik_?"

"Usia delapanbelas tahun. Aku sudah kerja tepat saat lulus SMA. Ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku sakit jadi aku harus menopang hidup—"

"Oh, aku mengerti," interupsi Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menghadirkan raut putus asa di wajahnya—antara ingin mengelak dan tidak, itu bukan sekedar cerita menyedihkan yang cenderung pasaran—di mana seorang anak menggantikan tugas ayahnya sebagai pahlawan dalam keluarga (yang tugasnya mencari uang). Namun lebih kepada kisah tentang keluarga serta kehangatan dan perjuangan di balik ranjang pesakitan, sampai menghitung titikan monitor IV, dan juga doa mencapai kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo sedih, tapi Jongin sedang tidak niat menghibur seseorang, "Jadi, kalau kau bukan pemuda berbudi yang merasa bertanggungjawab dengan keluarga, apa mungkin pekerjaanmu sekarang penyanyi?"

"Kupikir, ya."

"Lalu kau tertabrak truk. Beruntung sekali," sindir Jongin, dan pria itu menggores sesuatu di buku catatannya. _Marah _berkobar.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, _kebiasaan buruk_ saat gugup. "Apa kau… marah?"

"Tidak," sanggah Jongin, terlampau cepat. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega sementara Jongin membacakan pertanyaan berikutnya—hampir terdongak dari penanya, "Bagaimana kau melacak dirimu? Sampai detil?"

Kyungsoo bergumam, "Biasanya, aku mengambil foto orang-orang yang baru kutemui, menambahkan mereka dalam daftar di buku catatan dan semua yang bisa kupelajari dari mereka. Aku akan membaca ulang memo itu keesokan pagi dan memperbarui keterangannya di sore hari. Hal-hal lain, kutulis di dinding kamarku, juga semua yang ingin kugapai. Untuk saat ini aku hanya pakai memo tempelan dan merekatnya di mana saja. Tapi yang sering ya di dinding," Kyungsoo menyeruput kopi pesanannya, dan meletakkannya kembali seraya menggores pena di permukaan kertas.

"Apa kau tidak kesal jika suruh mengulang semuanya—hal-hal itu sepanjang hari? Misal saja, caramu tahu letak kafe hari ini, apa besoknya kau sudah lupa rute kembali ke mari?"

"Yah, tidak juga. Aku ingat beberapa. Aku hanya tak bisa mengingat orang perorangan," atensinya teralih, "seperti besok, aku pasti takkan ingat pernah berkunjung ke mari denganmu. Yang kutahu hanya letak kafe ini,"

"_Bagus._"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak marah?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Aish, dengar. Kita sedang menulis segalanya tentangmu. Novel ini mengenai dirimu. Jangan ungkit tentangku, oke?"

"Kenapa kau malah marah-marah?" pekik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela napasnya seraya mengendikkan bahu. Ia menjatuhkan buku catatannya, pena dan segala sesuatu di dekatnya dengan menghentak. Menggosok mukanya kasar seolah frustasi, menatap Kyungsoo dengan segala kegemasan terpatri. Mungkin ia kedengaran angkuh saat coba menegur Kyungsoo. Kurang lebih itu membuat Jongin merasa bersalah padanya, "Apa masalahnya? Hah, orang dengan _ingatan _yang sebenarnya punya masalah."

Kyungsoo tak setuju dengan pendapat Jongin, "Jika kau butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara tentang _masalah, _kau bisa membaginya padaku—"

"Kau orang yang tepat untuk _membuang _segala keluhan, tentu saja. Karena masalah yang orang curhatkan padamu tidak pernah jadi beban karena kau tak bisa ingat itu lama-lama, kan? Paling cuma sehari,"

Ada perasaan samar memburai dalam perut Kyungsoo dan mengatakan jika baris argumennya mungkin terlalu banyak. Mungkin mereka pernah terjebak dalam situasi begini sebelumnya. Jongin frustasi dan nampak compang-camping antara alam nyata dan khayal, Kyungsoo bingung dan khawatir, kelihatan jelas berusaha membantu meredam emosi Jongin tapi tak tahu bagaimana.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya, ketika Jongin berhenti tersedak dalam hirupan oksigennya. Dia tak menghalau matanya dari pemandangan jemari Jongin yang agak gemetar, "Kau benar. Aku minta maaf kalau kuminta sesuatu yang tak mungkin dan hanya membuatmu larut dalam kenangan masa lalumu yang tidak menyenangkan. Bukan maksudku—"

"Ini soal tangan," sela Jongin tiba-tiba. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengenali itu adalah suara Jongin karena suara tersebut rendah, monoton, dan sangat tenang. Tak seperti biasanya pria itu bicara, karena ia selalu bicara seolah udara mampu terhembus dari lubang hidungnya.

"Dengar, hidupku bergantung tangan. Itu tentang dorongan tangan yang terpasung berlian ke batang empedu—menohokku. Tentang jiwaku yang gelisah karena sepasang sarung tangan mahal. Ini semua mengenai tangan. Kuku yang menggambarkan gores. Sidik jari yang tercetak di bawah jins. Tonjokan yang mungkin menghancurkan refleksi di balik lapis tipis antara cat atau kaca. Tangan, tangan, _tangan_."

Ia berkata lalu menyesap kopi, Kyungsoo menyajikan senyum indah pertanda maaf, "Aku bukan bermaksud…"

"Aku sekarat, hm."

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya makin tertohok karena perkataan Jongin, pria itu dengan mati rasa mengungkap hal sama beribu kali. "Aku akan mati tiga tahun lagi, mungkin juga dua—tidak tahu juga. Mungkin bisa kurang dari segitu. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, tidak akan ada orang menangisiku ketika aku mati. Itu fakta. Orang-orang mungkin mengasihaniku, memujaku. Mengatakan jika aku seorang pria dengan ide brilian, tapi mereka bersenang-senang dalam penderitaan hidupku, dan apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bisakah kutukar? Bisakah orang sepertiku punya masa depan dengan rumah putih dan kerjanya hanya berdebat dengan pikiran sendiri mengenai tanaman apa yang enaknya ditanam di halaman depan?"

Mata Jongin memerah sudah. Bibirnya pucat. Keheningan tergambar.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan," Kyungsoo tak mengerti ia bicara apa—hanya saja firasatnya mengatakan jika ia tidak usah mengatakan apapun—tapi kata-kata itu keluar sendiri tanpa bisa direm, "Kupikir kau hanya _takut_."

Jongin tak bicara dalam jangka lama, dan ketika melakukannya, ia tidak lagi melirik buku catatan tempat ia menulis _wawancaranya _dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kalau kau bisa mengingat cara untuk bisa melakukan suatu pekerjaan, apa kau juga bisa mempertahankan ingatanmu untuk _perasaan_? Kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita hari ini, apa esoknya dia masih kau cintai?"

"Aku tak tahu," Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, "Tapi kurasa jika aku tak ingat pernah melakukan suatu hal dengannya maka aku tak bisa mencintainya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya sementara aku sendiri tak ingat punya _kenangan _apa bersamanya, kan? Bukankah cinta itu tercipta atas dasar _ingatan_ dan _tindakan_?"

"Tidak juga."

Kyungsoo gelisah, "Kau masih marah,"

"Tidak."

"Kau—A-Aku bukan teman apalagi terapis duh, kurasa aku bahkan tak memenuhi syarat sebagai seorang kenalan—tapi Jongin…" gagap Kyungsoo, tak lagi yakin dengan apa yang ia coba katakan, "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku takkan menghakimimu. Aku tidak jamin aku _mengerti _bagaimana rasanya tapi aku—oh, bukan, mungkin saja kau akan merasa lebih baik jika—"

"DIAM!" bentak Jongin. Matanya masih terpaku dan tatapan itu seolah bisa menembus buku catatannya dan membuatnya berlubang, "Jangan mengguruiku."

"Tidak, Jongin, aku hanya—"

"Kau tak punya hak untuk menganggap apa-apa yang kiranya membuatku bisa merasa lebih baik karena kau tak mengerti rasa _sakit, _kan? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa menilaiku? Kau bahkan tak bisa mencintai orang lain! Kau yang bilang sendiri." jelas Jongin terengah-engah, napasnya memburu. "Kau tak bisa mencintai sehingga kau takkan merasa terluka, bukan begitu? Besok kau akan bangun seperti semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan kembali bergulir dan hei, apa kau pernah kepikiran kalau kau selalu bahagia tiap harinya karena kau sudah lupa tiap kali kau menyakiti orang lain di hari kemarinnya? Setidaknya, orang _normal _masih punya adat dan merasa bersalah. Tapi kau tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, tak mengerti apa-apa." Dialihkannya atensi menghadap Kyungsoo, "Do Kyungsoo, kau-hanyalah-seonggok-mayat-hidup!"

Ketika Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu memberat di pelupuk matanya, tahu-tahu Jongin sudah membanting peralatannya dan bergegas keluar kafe.

Dan ternyata… _notebook _itu tidak benar-benar bertuliskan sesuatu di atasnya (itu berarti Jongin tidak punya pertanyaan yang didasari kepentingan menulis), Kyungsoo meliriknya, di sana hanya ada setitik tinta hitam yang melebar, berada di ujung halaman yang sedikit robek.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

"Kau terlihat tertekan," komentar Minseok sekali waktu, tepat di akhir Juli, saat kacang tanah merah tidak hangat lagi. Sementara mereka menunggu para musisi _pub _hadir untuk membongkar suasana lewat instrumen dan lagu mereka. Ia mirip seperti Kyungsoo, karena alisnya melengkung, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan kembali semua hal saat ia berguling turun dari ranjang pagi itu dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Hariku baik-baik saja. Mengapa?"

"Tidak tahu juga," Minseok mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi melihatmu yang bengong seperti tidak biasanya."

Dengan itu Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan merenungkan mengapa ia bisa terlihat kosong (serius) ketika semua orang mendadak ramah. Sedikit mengobrol dengan Minseok dan Zitao; tentang bagaimana si penulis asing yang milyurder itu tidak mampir ke sini dalam beberapa hari.

Mereka menyanyikan tembang andalan mereka, dengan dilengkapi beberapa bait improvisasi baru, sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari jika perkataan Minseok ada benarnya. Hatinya bukan terfokus untuk _musik_ malam itu.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Malam beranjak naik saat deru motor serta obrolan beronggok manusia menyelip masuk dalam siluet Kyungsoo yang berjalan. Tengah malam telah berlalu sejam lalu, dan matanya terisi kepenatan. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur, jadi dia di sini, menggigiti bibirnya dan membolak-balik lembar memonya.

Pada beberapa _tempat _sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu, ia mulai menghitung jumlah foto yang baru ditempel dan lalu nomor yang dicoret. Dan, membuahkan kekecewaannya—hampir semua teman sekolahnya yang senior rata-rata pindah dan pergi. Dan ia belum membuat pembaruan untuk satu orang pada catatan yang diperbarui sejak setahun lalu—_Baekhyun_. Dia mencoba menghubungi nomor lama Baekhyun, dan tentu saja itu di luar jangkauan. Mungkin saja nomor itu telah mati berbulan-bulan, atau mungkin bertahun-tahun.

_Eh. Berapa lama?_

"Hei!" Tiba-tiba muncul sapaan dari balik remang-remang. Kyungsoo berjarak satu setengah meter darinya, hampir menjerit.

Namun entah kenapa seseorang yang berdiri di balkon tetangga itu nampak tidak asing sama sekali. Dia menghadirkan senyum canggung, seolah menahan sakit di fisik, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu mau jujur atau bagaimana, tapi alih-alih ia tetap berkata benar, "Menghitung berapa banyak orang yang telah hilang kontak denganku,"

"Lalu?"

"Ada banyak," katanya, dan ia merasa seperti akan menangis. Dalam dadanya bergemuruh persahabatan serta tawa, hal yang tak lagi ia miliki, airmatanya terdorong keluar dari bingkainya dan ia memutar kepalanya kembali menghadap foto yang tertempel di memonya. Lama, senyumnya memudar dan rasa sakit merembes dalam satuan waktu. Dia tidak ingin menangis, dan ia juga tak tahu mengapa dia menangis, "Baru kemarin aku… aku berteman dengan mereka semua tapi… di sini tertulis mereka… pindah? Mereka meninggalkanku? Mereka pergi… Kenapa? Apa aku benar-benar sendiri?"

Seseorang yang tegak di balkon itu menghela napasnya seperti kabut, ia meredam tawanya, "Ya. Malang sekali tapi kau memang sendiri. Kita semua _sendiri, _kecuali kau tidak hidup cukup lama untuk bisa menyadarinya."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala di lengannya dan menangis lebih keras ketimbang yang ia bisa lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya, dan dia mengerti itu karena itu bukanlah rasa sakit yang bisa gampang dilupakan besoknya.

Dia tak melihat pandangan lesu di wajah pria lainnya, tak menyadari bahwa rokoknya—yang tadi tersemat di sela jari—terhempas ke lantai apartemen.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan mata bengkak dan likuid asam di sekitaran mulutnya. Ada lembar memo dalam peluknya, potongan kertas menyelip di jarinya, dan memo hijau terang yang menempel di dinding; membuatnya hatinya sakit.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

"Aku bukan orang baik. Aku bukan mereka," buka orang asing itu saat Kyungsoo tersandung dalam langkah. Kyungsoo hampir mengernyit, kecuali entah bagaimana ia bisa tak terkejut mendengar suara itu. Permukaan kayu rendah dan celah di sekitar suku katanya. Semacam menciptakan keengganan karena dendam, malu-malu dan naïf meskipun ia memaksa berkata, "Aku telah menyakiti semua yang pernah coba mendekatiku. Bahkan diriku sendiri. Aku pengecut, dan aku menunjukkannya pada orang lain karena… aku takut mengakuinya,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menangkup segala fitur orang di hadapannya—dasi yang dikendurkan, bayangan berat di bawah matanya (kantung mata), dan pipinya yang tirus, dan membungkuk kembali. Keangkuhan menyakitkan dadanya, ia berusaha melawan kemeja putih yang menekan tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana mata bengkak dengan kesedihannya semalam hilang begitu mudah. Hatinya mengeras saat ia tergerak mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lengan pria itu, "Kau akan baik-baik saja…" ucapnya sembari mengelus lengannya.

"Namaku Jongin," Ia berkata pelan seolah ingin mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo mungkin tak begitu jelas mendengar suku kata terakhir, tapi nama itu akrab di bibirnya ketika lolos dengan gema, "Jongin."

"Aku penulis," tambah Jongin. Dan pintu _lift _menggeser pelan memberi aba-aba.

Kyungsoo tak bergerak. Mereka terlarut dalam keheningan, dengung angin yang menelusup ventilasi menghempas kulit mereka, menghembus berisik. Dan saat mereka lebih dekat dengan sudut ruang, Jongin bercerita mengenai seorang anak yang jatuh cinta dengan satu kerjaan yaitu menari. Dan penari itu, jatuh terlalu kuat, gerakannya terlalu cepat. Sebuah cerita tentang seseorang bernama Jongin yang mana terinjak-injak dalam keping harapan serta tekanan hidup dan ia berserah diri; berhenti mengasihi orang lain. Dirinya, gairah, serta aspirasi. Tidak cukup panjang, tapi melahirkan cerita _baru_.

"…Jadi, akhirnya dia menjadi penulis, dan ia menulis tentang kisah penari itu; dicintai kemudian dibuang. Kepolosan hancur di tangannya. Orang-orang jadi berkumpul dan dibayar untuk mengasihaninya, itu membuatnya kaya dan terkenal… dan _sedih_. Mungkin ada yang bilang hidupnya sengsara," jelasnya, "sesekali dia menulis lebih jauh tentang pengamatannya mengenai mimpi seseorang serta keputusasaan—melihat dari dasar sumur, dan itu makin membuatnya kaya, dan lebih sedih, dan lebih terkenal, dan akhirnya Tuhan memutuskan mengakhiri penderitaannya. Tapi dia harus menulis satu buku lagi demi menebus itu, karena dia jadi seperti bajingan yang menetap pada satu penderitaan. Sifat ketergantungannya seperti parasit yang menghisap penderitaan melalui pribadi orang lain."

Ceritanya berakhir bersamaan pintu _lift _terbuka. Kali ini Kyungsoo mengambil langkah maju dan menarik lengan Jongin mengikutinya. Langkah mereka membentuk ritme melodis.

"Dan Kim Jongin telah bertemu dengan seorang yang sangat menarik, yang awalnya bertemu untuk sekedar menjadikannya objek buku baru. Dia perlambang kesedihan, tapi dia senang menggapai mimpi yang tidak mungkin. Dia bekerja di sebuah pabrik dan kerjanya merekat mata boneka. Dia ingin menjadi penyanyi meski dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Dia terpaksa _amnesia _dan akan melupakan apa yang terjadi setiap harinya tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak. Seseorang yang berjuang melawan rintangan yang mengandung begitu banyak peluang _rugi, _buntu. Agak konyol, sih, seperti menonton hamster berjalan sendiri sampai mati di poros roda mainan, tidak ketemu jalan untuk keluar."

"…"

"Mereka bertemu satu hari di bulan Juli. Hari si penulis diberitahu dokter bahwa dia akan mati. Dia mengundang orang itu sampai ke rumahnya, di mana sela mereka bisa muncul kipas raksasa dan membiarkan salju bertabur di alur jendela. Hari itu si penulis marah pada dunia, dan cemburu. Dia bilang pada si penderita _amnesia _bahwa dirinya mustahil akan mampu mencapai mimpinya. Bahwa menjadi penyanyi adalah ide terbodoh yang pernah tercetus untuk dia yang bahkan tidak bisa menikmati hidup. Tidak bisa mencintai, dan selalu terbebas dari penderitaan, ia juga tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Dan kalau dia jadi penyanyi, dia akan tampil seperti robot yang terprogram untuk menembangkan lagu cinta. Aneh, dan konyol."

"…"

"Jongin ingin pamer betapa kayanya dia, bagaimana kehidupannya mengagumkan bahkan setelah dia kehilangan jati dirinya dan memberikan segalanya. Dia adalah seorang yang lebih peduli pada kebanggaan semu ketimbang hidupnya sendiri. Orang bilang jika aset besar dengan gelas sampanye dan cokelat batangan bisa membuat seseorang bahagia, sehingga Jongin ikutan terpengaruh dan semua darinya diulang, makanya orang berkesimpulan dia bahagia dengan hidupnya. Dia adalah pria sial yang bahagia dan—"

"Si _amnesia _tak bisa_ melihatnya_. Di sinilah dia, orang yang bahkan tak bisa mengingat rasanya kehilangan sahabat dan orangtua, pria yang hidup dari gaji pas-pasan dan uang yang terhitung jari. Jenis paling beruntung dari bunga trotoar, ia tidak bisa paham bahkan saat keberuntungan dilempar ke hidupnya. Kemuliaan, ketenaran, kekayaan, kekuasaan, status. Segala sesuatu yang Jongin—ah, aku, pernah kerjai,"

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya ke selipan rambut Kyungsoo, menggigil, walaupun sensasinya agak panas.

"Saat aku menyadarinya bukan karenamu, bodoh. Itu karenaku, Kim Jongin, adalah orang tolol. Sepanjang waktu aku hanya mencoba membuktikan pada diri sendiri bahwa aku senang, aku membuang semua mimpi yang pernah kuimpikan, tenggelam dalam keputusasaan, dan membuat pertunjukan bodoh atas diriku sendiri adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Aku pindah dari tempat mewah ke apartemen kumuh tempatmu tinggal bukanlah untuk mencari inspirasi, tapi untuk melihatmu menderita. Untuk memastikan kalau kau betul-betul menderita. Aku mengawasimu yang keluar malam hari dan bernyanyi, dan aku selalu berdoa jika di tengah lagu kau melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau bisa dipecat—atau paling tidak wajahmu disiram bir oleh seorang pengunjung. Aku mencoba untuk mengungkungmu dalam kebahagiaan karena—aku… aku… hanya ingin kau tetap bersamaku. Dalam_ pasir hisap _yang kubuat. Tapi kau tidak bisa tenggelam. Aku salah, salah. Aduh, sial. Bodoh sekali. Tolol."

"Tapi kau bukan orang tolol," interupsi Kyungsoo.

Mereka bersandar pada pagar di balkon kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak menunduk, membiarkan bayangannya terentang di permukaan rumput, dengan tangan terselip di bawah dada dan kepalanya menggangguk sesekali. Jongin berdiri di sampingnya, bersandar pada sikunya dan menghadap arah lain. Kakinya disilangkan dan ia menatap pada bintang-bintang saat Kyungsoo berbisik, "Kau baru saja_ kehilangan_."

Jongin benar-benar menatapnya untuk pertama kali, dari kerjapan di bulumatanya yang lentik. Cahaya bulan menari di wajahnya, menyorot seluruh kurva lembut dan kulitnya yang kenyal, dan Kyungsoo pikir, Jongin yang lemah begini jadi berlipat-lipat lebih indah.

"Aku akan hilang. Hilang, hilang, dan lalu…" bisik Jongin, "Suatu hari, aku akan _pergi_. Aku akan ke dunia sana, sama seperti tempat orang-orang yang fotonya tertera di memomu. Dunia takkan terpengaruh jika kehilanganku."

Suara Kyungsoo sepenuhnya rapuh, kukunya mengerat dada kemeja Jongin seraya bicara, "Tidak. Jangan pergi, kumohon…"

Jongin mendengus, jadi semacam ejekan yang penuh keremehan. Dan ia menggeram seolah hanya ia sendiri yang memedulikannya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerat bahunya dan berteriak bahwa ada dia—ada Kyungsoo yang peduli pada Jongin. Dan itu artinya, Do Kyungsoo takkan membiarkan Kim Jongin pergi selamanya.

Kecuali ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa peduli, dan Jongin mungkin saja benar. Dia mungkin hanya berani mengatakan, tanpa bisa membuktikan. Dia bisa jadi tidak betul-betul peduli. Dan setelah semua ini, dia tidak benar-benar tahu itu Kim Jongin, sebab Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua walau terlampau sering bersama.

"Aku hanya—aku benar-benar ingin mengingatmu, bahkan untuk semenit lamanya…"

Tapi jika hal itu sesederhana perkataan Kyungsoo, dadanya takkan terlalu sesak seperti sekarang.

Bahu mereka bersentuhan, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka berniat untuk menjauh.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue—

/Zula's Side/

Haloha~ em back! Pertama2… **SELAMAT HARI SUMPAH PEMUDA** **^_^)/** #trooottt# ehehe. Iyasih iya, aku juga tau udah lewat dua hari tapi apa salahnya daripada nggak? Aduh, ternyata udah 85th ya, kita pemuda/i ikrarin sumpah buat Negara. Gak kerasaaaa. Dan sbg generasi muda kita harus terusin semangat kakak2 itu dg cara yg kita bisa. Indonesia bisa!

Eheheh. Balik ke cerita sendiri… ini translit part 1-nya. Maaf kalo lama bgt. Seminggu kayaknya… umm, bukan mau telantarin, tp aku juga baru kerjain td malam, dicek ulang pas di sekolah sekarang ini. Hehe, jadi maklum kalo ada typo nyempil, nde. Oh iya, maaf juga kalo translitnya ada salah, masih harus belajar. Tapi mudah2an nyaman buat dibaca, ya ^_^)/

Utk ceritanya sendiri aku no comment, karna FF ini bagus banget. Tapi buat yg bingung sama plotnya aku jelasin dikit deh; jadi ceritanya Jongin itu ketemu Kyungsoo, Jongin itu novelis penyakitan dan kena vonis mati, pokoknya waktunya ga lama lagi. Dan dia pindah ke apartemen tempat Kyungsoo tinggal, alasan awalnya emg pingin cari inspirasi utk buku baru tp ternyata dia tertarik sm Kyungsoo yg sakit anterograde amnesia. Anterograde amnesia-nya sendiri (setelah aku pelajarin) itu sub-penyakit amnesia di mana otak bagian hippocampus si penderita gak bisa kerja maksimal. Jadi ada spot di otak manusia yg namanya daerah subtikoral, terganggu fungsinya. Org yg ngalamin penyakit ini gabisa ingat sebagian atau keseluruhan masa lalu. Dia gak ingat dia pernah ngapain, atau pernah komunikasi dg orang lain. Jadi percuma, seharian itu dia ngelakuin banyak hal sm org tertentu, soalnya besoknya bakal langsung dia lupain. (Kasian yah ._.v) Tapi masih ada kemungkinan utk kenangan jangka panjang dibuat, dia bisa ingat hal2 baru yg belum lama dia lakukan. Nah, gitu deh…

Eung. Makasih utk yg tinggalin feedback kemarin, balasannya ada di depan tuh. Hihi. Makasih juga buat yg sempetin baca translitan pas2an ini.

Buat chapter depan… tunggu aja, ya. Aku ttp terusin ini sampe abis, kok, tenang aja. Tp jgn kasih waktu/tgl berapa aku mesti update krn aku gak janji bisa tepatin. FF yg kukerjain bkn ini aja & hidupku bukan cm ngurusin FF u.u) jadi… yg sabar aja. Gak akan lama bgt kok.

**Minta paling nggak ****28 review**** buat bisa lanjut ke chapter depan, key.**


	3. 2) Pembatas Tak Nampak

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

.

.

**Pairing**: **K**ai**S**oo, _broken!_**L**u**K**ai

**Rating**: **R** (_currently_ **P**G-**1**3)

**Genre**: **R**omance, **T**ragedy, _slight!_**A**ngst

**Length**: **T**hree**S**hoot (3/3)

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Key, **I dun have anything** for these fanfiction. Casts en story not mine. First; **casts belong to themselves**. Second; **story belongs to **changdictators _**eonnie**_. You can read the ori vers. at (throw the space) She has gave me permission for translating her _arts_. En last; these crack translation purely mine. Even if ma English so bad, I demand you'll understand. So, no cop-cat, please? Respect others hardwork, minna~

.

.

**Summary**

Kyungsoo mengalami stagnasi dalam hitungan jam saat Jongin membawanya menelusuri detik; karena waktu _berhenti _untuk seorang yang tak dapat mengingat, dan lari dari seseorang yang tak bisa kehilangan kereta terakhir yang membawanya ke rumah.

.

p/s: Ada mature-scene di akhir cerita. Yg tdk berkenan boleh kok di-skip ;)

.

.

part 2: _**Pembatas Tak Nampak**__;_ words count: _6828_

.

.

_En__**joy~**_

.

.

"Aku Jongin, dan aku di sini untuk—"

"**Menulis**."

Rahang Jongin ternganga seketika, syok terpatri lamat-lamat pada kernyitan alisnya. Seiring detik yang berlalu, garis kernyitan itu menghilang. Di luar, jendela memantulkan warna langit yang mulai pudar diterpa senja yang berkilau. Kyungsoo menunggu.

Tak sampai semenit, Jongin memutuskan membuka memo di atas meja dapur dan bersantai dengan menyandar pada kusen pintu, "Oh. Jadi kau sudah membaca ulang memomu?"

"Yup!" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tapi Kyungsoo tak cukup jeli karena ia melewatkan kekecewaan yang tergambar pada ekspresi Jongin.

Wawancara hari itu dilanjutkan di apartemen Jongin yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan apartemen Kyungsoo. Di dekat mereka ada kotak putih berisikan kertas lecek, kaleng bir yang separuhnya kosong, setumpuk pola akromatik; lembaran rapuh yang terdistorsi di atas kasur tak berseprai, karpet rumahnya sengaja Jongin gantung dekat jendela—mungkin maksudnya dikeringkan karena baru dicuci—berkibar pelan ditiup angin seperti bendera. Sepuntung rokok yang sudah buntu serta beberapa buah pil tersusun di atas meja plastik kecil. Tertulis di sana, "KYUNGSOO." Semuanya berwarna putih pudar, nyaris tak menyiratkan kemewahan. Itu adalah properti Kyungsoo tapi ia bilang ia butuh Jongin untuk merapihkannya. Kyungsoo sedikit merayu Jongin sambil menggoda pria itu dengan bulumatanya yang lentik.

Kyungsoo kira Jongin adalah orang yang suka berbagi kamar. Tepar di sofa—Jongin sangat suka melakukan hal itu, karena mungkin, ia adalah tipe orang yang biasa melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Jongin seperti manekin, manusia _zombie, _dengan kata lain mungkin pria itu bisa dibilang sosok perpaduan antara pria emosian dan perespon yang baik.

"Kau tidak suka tempat ini, kan?"

"Semuanya hitam putih. Seperti tidak ada yang meng—"

"Hei, coba lihat ini," panggil Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo hampir tak berbalik karena matanya cukup cepat menangkap bundelan catatan tempel (_sticky notes_) yang dilemparkan Jongin padanya. "Apa ini?"

"Ayolah, apa kau bercanda? Masa tidak tahu itu apa?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, kenapa kau memberiku _ini_?"

"Kau bilang sendiri kamarku cuma diisi hitam putih," Jongin mengendikkan bahu, ia bersandar ke sofa sampai jakunnya terlihat menyembul dan dia menyikukan tangannya, jari-jarinya tertaut, "jadi kuberikan itu padamu. Aku yakin kau sedang kurang _mood_. Lihatlah, itu _warna matahari—(menyimbolkan keceriaan)_. Membuat semangatmu balik, kan?"

Kyungsoo memelototinya, "Kau aneh sekali."

Dehaman pelan.

Jongin menyeringai, "Aku suka caramu menatapku…"

Kyungsoo menyerah. Jadi dia berdecak meski Jongin masih bergestur menyebalkan, "Panggil aku _Hyung _mulai sekarang. Konyol sekali rasanya menganggapmu formal."

Jongin terkekeh acuh, asap putih membuyar seperti gumpalan awan di sekitar kepalanya dan mulutnya tertawa dengan sangat puas. Kyungsoo membantunya menarik kursi yang membelakangi dinding, gerakan mereka setengah terhuyung. Di saat bersamaan Kyungsoo menangis membuka paket pertama dan menyelipkan ibu jarinya di bawah catatan pertama. Menyelaraskan letak kertas tersebut supaya gampang dibaca, Kyungsoo menarikan ibu jarinya di atas permukaan kertas dan secara halus turun ke sudut-sudut kertas tersebut. Dinding apartemennya terasa hangat karena terpantul sinar matahari. Suara Jongin menyahut dalam gema, pria itu menghiburnya dengan cara menepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Ia menghibur dengan menekankan kata-kata menenangkan yang menghapus sedih Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya?" bisik Jongin, "berapa banyak sepuluh jam yang kau habiskan demi melakukan hal yang sama, dengan lem yang sama dan memo yang sama sebelum hari kemarin berganti jadi hari ini atau besok? Berapa kali kau duduk di meja makan, menikmati makan malammu? Atau bertanya-tanya apakah besok kau masih mengingat tentang apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Dalam diam Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin tengah mengajukan pertanyaan retoris. Dia ingin menjawabnya. Mengingat kembali yang telah Kyungsoo lupakan. Terasa lembut dan memikat. Deret huruf konsonan serta vokal tertahan dalam ucapannya. Matanya tenggelam dalam tetesan yang masih ditahan di kelopaknya, dalam. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya remuk.

"Apa kau pernah berkesimpulan kalau kau tak bisa mengingat karena memang tidak ada yang kau ingat? Kalau kau melakukan hal yang sama persis tiap hari dalam jangka seminggu, empat kali dalam sebulan, dan empatpuluh delapan kali dalam setahun, tidakkah memorimu sudah tidak berarti apa-apa? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melakukan hal yang beda dari rutinitasmu?"

Mereka sering menghabiskan malam dengan cara _begini_: Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi pergi ke _bar _atau menyanyi, ia hanya mendengarkan alur desahan Jongin dan lapisan seprei di bawah kulitnya, ketuk denyut nadi Kyungsoo merembes ke celah tak nampak—seperti di awang-awang. Ia juga membiarkan Jongin istirahat saat _rutinitas_ mereka tersebut selesai. Ya, mereka bercinta.

Di beberapa kesempatan saat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan menulis memo untuk hari itu, ia selalu ditemani Jongin dengan pertanyaannya. Mereka menaruh dua belah lengan di atas tangan sofa, berjemur di permulaan senja diiringi lagu yang mengiringi kebersamaan mereka. Mereka memulai dari akhir dan mengakhiri di awal. Dan ada benang saliva bening terburai dari lidah Kyungsoo saat ia mengulum jari Jongin. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya.

Hening berdenting sampai mereka tertidur, Kyungsoo melagukan melodi indah; a—datar, b—tajam, c—kecil. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya; mungkin artinya _Jongin, aku menyukaimu. _Sementara itu Jongin menghitung jarak mereka, terbilang empat jengkal dan agak ganjal. Tapi yang jelas Jongin membalas; Hyung _berwatak ceria, _Hyung _yang membekukanku dalam satuan waktu._

Pernyataan terakhir Jongin terdengar lembut dan ia bergumam. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terpejam erat, "Berapa kali kau mengabaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting?" ucapnya.

Tak lama, mereka berciuman.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Juli adalah bulan terkutuk. Dan tanggal terakhirnya terasa sangat _pahit_.

"Orang lain?" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia begitu lelah hari ini. Tulangnya sangat sakit dan tulang rusuknya seperti dipelintir. "Mereka hilang. Semuanya hilang."

Jongin terus menatapnya tanpa mengalihkan atensi. Kyungsoo gemetar dan meremas lembar memonya, kertas itu lecek oleh kuku Kyungsoo namun sebenarnya ia tidak berniat melecekkannya. Bisa jadi Kyungsoo benar-benar berusaha supaya ingatannya kembali. Berharap jika suatu hari dia mengalami kecelakaan lain dan membalikkan kenyataan dirinya yang _amnesia _(_amnesia_-nya bisa sembuh).

"Dia Baekhyun—aku sudah berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya di sini," Kyungsoo membalik lembaran memonya dan menunjuk pada halaman yang mulai pudar, wajah dalam foto itu nyaris tidak bisa dikenali karena terlalu lama dimakan waktu, "katanya dia pindah ke mari. Lihat, dia bilang nomornya sudah tidak aktif. Mm, tapi Baekhyun itu teman SMA-ku. Kami sahabat baik. Aku ingin tahu kenapa dan ke mana dia pindah? Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki sikapku selama kami bertengkar.

"Jadi, kutelepon ibunya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Baekhyun ketika kami lulus, dia juga bilang padaku kalau sudah menikah nanti aku hanya ingin punya satu putra. Bahkan perilakuku juga jauh lebih baik ketimbang Baekhyun.

"Saat aku meneleponnya dan dia mengangkatnya…, tapi suaranya terdengar sangat _lelah_. Frustasi. Jongin, dia menyakitiku."

"Tidak mungkin," Raut Jongin memucat, "kau tak sungguh-sungguh _mencelakakan _Baekhyun, kan?"

"Dia berteriak padaku, dia bilang jangan menghubunginya lagi tapi tak lama dia minta maaf. Bagiku itu sulit. Sebab dia bahkan tak bisa menyalahkanku karena meneleponnya dan membuatku ingat kalau Byun Baekhyun sudah mati. Malah, dia tewas dalam kecelakaan yang sama seperti yang menimpaku, tapi hanya aku yang selamat, dia tidak."

"Dengar, _Hyung_. Itu bukan salahmu—"

"Berapa kali kulakukan ini, Jongin? Berapa kali aku mesti menelepon ibunya dan bertanya Baekhyun di mana? Jongin, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa tidak ada klu? (petunjuk) Kenapa aku lupa menulisnya? Kenapa?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Dia bergeser langkah, nyaris berguling jatuh dari anak tangga.

"Apa kau mengetahuinya?" Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya, setelah detik berganti jadi menit dan saraf rasanya meledak-ledak menjadi teriakan penuh kepanikan saat Jongin lagi-lagi gagal menjawab, "Kau sudah tahu, kan? Tapi kenapa kau membiarkanku melakukannya?"

Sembari menghela napas, Jongin merebut lembaran memo tersebut dari tangan Kyungsoo, "Kau tak bermaksud menulisnya hari ini, kan, _Hyung_? Kau boleh marah tapi bukan berarti kau melakukannya, bukan? Apa kau pikir semuanya mungkin terulang lagi saat kau bangun besok?"

Meski Kyungsoo memprotes, dia benar-benar tak punya sesuatu yang bisa diucapkan.

Jongin mungkin benar. Rasa bersalah yang berat dan mungkin sedikit emosi, menghasilkan embun lembab di telapak tangannya.

"Takut. Kau hanya takut. Tapi kurasa lebih baik melihat orang lain terluka daripada menguak luka lamamu sendiri, karena kukira—waktu akan menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya (Baekhyun)—tapi kurang yakin juga sih, apa cara itu betul-betul akan berhasil menyembuhkanmu atau tidak?" Jongin menoleh padanya, "Sementara semua orang tetap _bergerak, _kau akan terjebak di sini, sendiri. Menangisi hal yang sama setiap hari. Kau bahkan tahu itu, sampai kau jadi membenci dirimu sendiri…" Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya, ia menurunkan nada suaranya sampai hanya terdengar seperti bisikan, "Itu bukan salahmu. Mencoba melindungi diri sendiri bukanlah kesalahan."

Kyungsoo menarik napas susah payah sebelum Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin dan kembali merogoh lembaran memonya. Matanya kembali melihat jelas kalimat yang ia tulis di sana; _"Meninggal empat tahun yang lalu (31 Juli 2012)" _dan di sampingnya ada foto Baekhyun, tersenyum cerah. Mungkin tulisan tangannya tergolong acak-acakan, kabur karena tintanya luber. Jongin menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Mungkin ia akan menyesali hal itu mulai esok dan untuk ke depannya.

Tapi setidaknya, _Jongin _tidak akan ia lupakan.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Di tanggal pertama di bulan Agustus, Jongin muncul di depan Kyungsoo pagi-pagi sekali. Ada dua pak kertas yang telah terbubuhi tinta tulisan. Ia melemparkannya ke seberang meja makan kecil di dapur Kyungsoo dan membalikkan badan seolah menjelaskan, (takut-takut Kyungsoo menuduhnya penyusup) "Kemarin kau sendiri yang memberikanku kunci apartemenmu,"

"Aku tahu," jawab Kyungsoo, menunjuk ke sebuah memo yang tertempel di dinding. Tidak mungkin dia bisa ingat jika tak melihat catatan tersebut. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Jongin terasa asing tapi di saat bersamaan, Kyungsoo hapal semuanya. Cara Jongin memperlakukannya sangat hangat, seperti saling mengenal. Kyungsoo ingin mengelak namun alih-alih ia tetap betah seperti itu.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau tahu tentangku?" tanya Jongin. Ia mengambil sebutir telur dari kantung kresek dan mengakrabkan diri dengan suasana _berisik _di dapur. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakan diri untuk memasak.

"Namamu Jongin, kau tetanggaku," jawabnya. Lalu ia mengikuti langkah Jongin yang mondar-mandir dari rak makanan ke konter masak, "hobimu menari, tapi kau berhenti saat menjadi novelis. Senyumanmu selalu terlihat miris, kau selalu merokok karena kau mengharapkan dirimu mat—"

Suara kertas yang dirobek terdengar; Jongin meraih sebuah memo dari konter dan membalik halamannya. Robekan tersebut sangat asing terdengar di telinga. Kyungsoo terdiam saat Jongin meraih pematik dari dalam saku celananya dan membakar lembaran memo tersebut, "Kau tak perlu tahu masalah itu. Aku hanyalah satu dari banyak kenangan yang akan kau lupakan suatu hari nanti. Bahkan aku tak layak kau kenang. Mungkin halaman tentangku di memomu akan segera lapuk—tak apa, itu hanya kertas biasa lagipula. Dan jujur saja, lebih baik lagi kalau kau tak usah menghabiskan halaman memomu hanya untuk menuliskan aku."

"T—Tapi—"

"Lupakan saja!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Namun saat Jongin lengah, diam-diam dia menyalin semua informasi yang Jongin bakar. Untungnya meski kertas itu telah jadi debu dan abu yang dimasukkan stoples, Kyungsoo hapal isinya. Dia melakukannya bukan karena ingin mengingat Jongin, bukan. Namun karena ia ingin besok ia bisa tahu alasan Jongin tetap tersenyum meski pedih. Kyungsoo ingin besok ia tahu bahwa di balik pribadinya yang dingin, Jongin hanyalah pria yang suka merokok; suka meminum susu yang sebelumnya ia campur pil (obatnya); serta Jongin yang tertawa sampai menggesturkan seluruh tubuhnya. Seorang Jongin yang memakai topi bisbol dengan membalik bagian depannya (ia memakai bagian depan di belakang). Jongin yang mencubit pipinya di saat-saat tak terduga. Bahwasanya ia tahu jika Jongin hanyalah pria dengan masa lalu yang kejam. Ia begitu karena sisi romantisnya tertutupi oleh sikapnya yang selalu sinis.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tak punya selembar pun foto Jongin, tidak apa. Ia rasa ia tidak butuh itu. Dan kata-kata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya lewat intuisi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pikir deretan aksara lebih representatif ketimbang selembar foto yang mengabadikan wajah Jongin. Dan tentang bagaimana cara Jongin memanggilnya _Hyung, _Kyungsoo menyukainya. Juga caranya memakai topi bisbol itu. Semuanya menunjukkan bahwa mereka punya kecocokan satu sama lain.

Tapi yang Kyungsoo lewatkan ialah—

—dia lupa menulis jika Jongin sedang _sekarat_.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Jongin—orang yang ada di halaman terakhir memonya—adalah seorang penulis sekaligus orang asing yang Kyungsoo temui jika mereka berpapasan di _lift_. Kalau harinya sedang bagus, ia akan berperilaku halus dan kalau harinya terasa buruk, ia akan mendumal. Kadang-kadang Kyungsoo melihatnya duduk di balkon samping lorong, dengan kaki yang menggantung di lengan tangga serta rokok yang tersemat di bibirnya, tangannya mengerat pegangan besi yang mulai karatan. Terkadang, Jongin dengan malas akan bersandar lelah di dinding depan apartemen Kyungsoo, setelah sebelumnya hujan-hujanan sampai sekujur rambutnya basah. Kadang juga mereka akan berbagi keheningan di koridor yang sepi. Dan orang lain yang jumlahnya tak terhitung akan bicara dengan mata mereka yang seperti lampu lima _watt (mengantuk), _asap rokok membumbung tebal dan ocehan yang tak kunjung habis.

Kadangkala Kyungsoo merasa sakit saat melihatnya, dadanya berdenyut dengan suatu perasaan yang lebih menekan daripada sekedar rasa kasihan. Tapi di lain waktu, Jongin seakan membuat pusing dan beban di kepala Kyungsoo menghilang—entah bagaimana caranya.

Walaupun Kyungsoo tak merekam ingatannya secara sempurna, bagusnya, mereka selalu terlibat dalam kontak sosial (bersosialisasi). Acapkali saat mata mereka bersitatap, saat mereka memeluk satu sama lain dan memandangi langit malam; buku-buku jari mereka akan saling bertautan dan mereka sama-sama menghela napas lega. Mereka merasakan sesuatu yang terasa asing; sedikit _hangat, _dan menyenangkan. Mirip seperti cahaya yang berasal dari kunang-kunang—serangga yang berdiam cukup lama di telapak tangannya dan menghilang saat ia lengah. Dan Kyungsoo bilang pada Jongin jika ia pernah merasakan perasaan _itu _sebelumnya, dan di waktu berikutnya mereka juga akan tercerai seperti kunang-kunang itu. Genggaman tangan itu mungkin juga akan jadi kenangan.

Kalimat "Aku mencintaimu." adalah kalimat romantis mungkin terdengar sudah umum namun keduanya sama-sama tak pernah mengucapkannya. Mereka terlalu denitif, berpikir bahwa untuk apa mengatakannya jika tak punya motif?—namun semua pernyataan itu terasionalisasikan karena Jongin hanyalah orang asing bagi Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Walau terkadang Jongin menarik, bagi Kyungsoo ia tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Waktu yang membuat mereka dekat. Perbedaan antara dua orang itupun sudah hampir tak nampak. Menyatu.

Hari-hari silih berganti; Kyungsoo tetap memiliki kebimbangan antara ingatan hari itu dengan esok. Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa kalah, sangat jauh untuk bisa menjangkau Jongin masuk ke dunianya. Tapi ia kira mereka telah terlibat dalam _amnesia _Kyungsoo sebelumnya meski tak disertai tautan tangan. Hanya ada tsunami teks (ribuan kata) dipadu alunan musik yang begitu lambat.

Setelah mencentang memo, ia akan menghambur ke pelukan Jongin, berkata, "Selamat malam."

Di antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin mungkin tak terdapat cinta, namun dalam konteks yang biasa. Tapi mungkin yang mereka rasakan lebih dari cinta, keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang lain; perasaan nyaman dan saling membutuhkan, antara harapan dan kepercayaan, tepat saat telapak tangan Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo (saat mereka berciuman).

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Mereka hanyalah dua siluet yang berdiam di atas atap Menara Samsung. Saat itu malam hari dan tempat mereka berada di lantai tujuhpuluh tiga. Tempat yang cukup tinggi untuk bisa meledakkan petasan dalam konstelasi namun masih dekat dengan permukaan Bumi—mungkin jaraknya ada duapuluh meter?

Kyungsoo menghitung jumlah pil yang tersisa dalam botol plastik berwarna oranye milik Jongin sementara pria itu sendiri merokok santai, menghembuskan asap ke udara sangat rileks.

"Rasanya bagaimana?"

"_Apa_?"

"Dilupakan?"

Jongin melipat tangannya dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan, mereka sama-sama menatap bulan yang bayangannya agak kabur, awan di atas sana terhiasi bintang. Jongin bergumam, menggerakkan bibirnya sendiri beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya jawabannya muncul dalam suaranya yang serak, "Rasanya seperti _dibunuh pelan-pelan. _Melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan keinginanmu…" Ia menolehkan kepala, "Dan kau, bagaimana rasanya _amnesia_?"

Kyungsoo menerawang pandangnya jauh, "Seperti sedang _sekarat,_" katanya. Dan ia tak ingin berperilaku buruk untuk hidupnya yang sampai entah kapan. Lutut mereka saling bersentuhan, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa menghirup asap rokok yang Jongin hembuskan. Malam ini mereka membaui aroma hujan dan mencicipi jajanan pinggir jalan. Bersama-sama.

"Kau tahu," balas Jongin. Ada secercah rona yang menghilang dalam ekspresi wajahnya, "_Hyung, _dulu saat aku masih menari, aku menyukai _partner_-ku sendiri. Dia orang China, namanya Luhan. Bisa dibilang, dia cinta pertamaku. Aku menjaganya, mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan dan dia pun mengurusiku yang sekarat. Tapi suatu hari kami putus. Saat itu aku pikir dunia runtuh, aku tenggelam dalam tekanan serta rasa sakit. Entah apa yang mengubah perasaannya padahal dia pernah mencoba memperbaiki tingkahku. Semua orang mencobanya—memperhatikanku yang terpuruk kehilangan Luhan. Tapi kau sendiri tahu, mengembalikan hati seseorang seperti mulanya tak seperti memperbaiki mainan rusak. Saat kau coba memperbaiki orang lain kau pasti akan melanggar atau keluar dari aturan yang kau buat sendiri."

Yang mendengarkan menelan ludah susah payah; Jongin berbisik lebih keras, "Dan Luhan telah menyakitiku terlalu dalam.

"Editorku, Oh Sehun—pria sialan tapi aku juga mesti berterimakasih padanya, menguatkanku dan menyuruhku supaya menjalin hubungan dengannya meski sedikit aneh, dan saat itu kepalaku sudah _blank. _Intinya, Sehun membantuku kembali supaya tidak trauma sehingga aku tak kehilangan apapun dari mantan kekasihku itu (Luhan). Akhirnya pikiranku _bersatu _lagi. Dia membuatku gila, dan kukira, Sehun benar-benar membantu.

"Namun kemudian suatu hari Sehun memberitahuku, dia sudah berkencan dengan seorang pria cantik dari agensi menengah. Aku menurutinya, oke bisa dibilang itu sangat melodramatis tapi kadang _dancer_ memang begitu. Dan _dia _pun datang, oh bukan—yang mengejutkan, Sehun memberitahuku jika nama_nya_ **Luhan**. Katanya, kami harus bertemu dan sedikit mengadakan kopi darat…"

"Ah?"

"Jadi mau tak mau kami bertemu. Tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Dan kau tahu apa? Luhan masih ingat jenis kopi yang biasa kuminum. Delapan tahun berlalu—dan dia tidak sekalipun melupakanku. Tapi bagiku Luhan seperti pemberi harapan palsu saat dia bilang dia jatuh cinta pada Sehun." Jongin menjeda, "Apa kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku dan Luhan hanyalah kenangan; masa lalu. Waktu yang _membunuhnya_. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Termasuk Sehun juga tidak," katanya. Lalu ia menyeringai, mematikan rokoknya dengan menginjak puntungnya. "Tak ada yang bisa lari dari _ingatan _mereka…"

Sudah jelas apa maksud Jongin berkata seperti itu; menyindir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo coba membantahnya tapi ia sadar jika ia tak ingin memperumit hal kecil begini.

"Lebih baik kau tak mengingatku. Sungguh. Karena dengan cara tersebutlah aku bisa _menyelamatkanmu_. Dan saat aku gagal, kau tak perlu repot. Lebih baik melupakan ketimbang mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuk diingat. Aku sanggup berdiri di atas kedua kakiku meski sedang sekarat, _Hyung. _Tak apa. Lupakan saja aku."

Kyungsoo acuh, tak mau mendengarkan Jongin.

"Lagipula, aku sekarat. Aku akan mati—hilang dan membaur di sana bersama bintang-bintang. Tak didengar karena suara mereka teredam.

"Tapi kuminta jangan biarkan aku sendiri saat nanti aku mati—" Jongin berkata terakhir kali dan memainkan jarinya sendiri. Dia membungkuk dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kyungsoo memberinya oksigen buatan dengan sedikit aroma tiktak dari lidahnya, menghapuskan kenangan dan membunuh sakit yang mungkin Jongin tengah rasakan.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau terlihat sangat kolot? Karena kau selalu mengira jika tak ada hal yang mesti diingat, karena tidak ada yang layak diingat. Dan semua yang ada padamu benar-benar tidak menarik bagi seseorang. Tapi kau harus ingat, Jongin, tiap kali kau mengacaukan pikiranku aku tak bisa melihat yang lain. Tiap kali kau curhat tentang masalahmu aku bisa merasakan cinta darimu. Aku tak peduli jika delapan tahun mendatang aku akan dinilai sebagai orang idiot. Mungkin karena aku tak punya kenangan sama sekali dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana rasa _sakit_ mencintai seseorang, tapi aku akan belajar mencintai, aku akan mulai menyakiti diriku sendiri dan mencari seseorang yang layak—"

Rahang tegas Jongin membingkai wajah Kyungsoo. Memiringkan dagunya, ia melumat bibir itu. Dan salah satu memori keduanya adalah ciuman penuh keresahan itu. Anehnya, meski Kyungsoo sadar, ia tak bisa mengingat ia pernah melakukannya bersama Jongin (ciuman yang entah ke-berapa).

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

"Dengar, ada saat sebelum aku memutuskan menulis buku tentangmu," ucap Jongin. Butiran pasir berdesir di sela jari kaki mereka, gemuruh laut terdengar cukup kencang, "sebetulnya aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin menulis tentangmu. Maksudku, aku ingin berhenti menulis. Sebab, menulis berarti mengamati…, dan kau belum tentu nyaman akan hal itu. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha membujukmu, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin memperhatikan kebiasaanmu—bukan lagi mengamati. Aku ingin _membelajari _dirimu."

Kyungsoo sengaja menunggu Jongin berdeham sampai ia menanggapinya, "Tapi aku sudah menceritakan semua tentangku. Setiap sore kalau kau menanyakan ini-itu padaku. Dan kalau aku sudah menceritakan tentangku selama jangka dua bulan, aku tak yakin apa masih ada yang tersisa untuk dicerita—"

Perkataannya (Kyungsoo) yang telah sampai ke verba terhenti saat Jongin merangkul lehernya. Jongin sengaja membisikkan konjungsi ketika Kyungsoo masih terkejut. Senyum cerah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, terkesan tipis namun lebar sampai rasanya ujung senyuman Jongin sampai ke telinga. Mulutnya memang terkatup—giginya tersembunyi ketika tersenyum, namun senyuman itu seakan mengalahkan terangnya bintang dan bulan di atas sana. Lalu Jongin berbisik, "Tapi masih ada sisa kebiasaanmu yang belum kau ceritakan. Kau hanya bercerita tentang Kyungsoo yang umurnya duapuluh tahun. _Spaghetti kimchi, _lelucon garing, makan siang di bawah pohon? Lalu…, mm, orang yang _meninggal_? Kau belum mengatakannya padaku, walau mungkin bagimu—orang yang _amnesia_ dan menyanyikan lagu dengan nada sempurna di sebuah _bar—_setiap harinya mungkin terasa seperti permulaan sekaligus akhir."

"A—Aku—" sela Kyungsoo. Namun ia sadar tidak ada yang dapat ia katakan untuk membela diri. Tangan Jongin di lehernya terasa hangat dan rangkulannya sempurna.

"Aku ingin membelajarimu, _Hyung_. Bukan kau yang kemarin atau kau yang di masa depan. Aku ingin membelajarimu hari ini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan, mengapa kau tak pergi ke _bar _hari ini, apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau bangun tadi pagi. Jika kau merasa aneh—"

"Ya."

"Hmm?"

"Aneh," katanya singkat lalu bergerak menggenggam tangan Jongin di lehernya. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang ia coba lakukan. Namun ia bisa merasakan kehangatan membanjir melalui telapak tangannya, "tapi aku suka semuanya. Aku suka tanganmu yang merangkulku. Maksudku, ini _mengerikan_…, tapi sempurna."

Mungkin maksud Jongin ingin tertawa, namun di beberapa titik tawa justru terdekomposisi oleh suara batuk. Sementara itu mereka masih terkapar di sisi pantai, masih berdampingan. Pasir mengotori rambut mereka dan ombak laut membasahi jari kaki mereka. Kyungsoo membelai leher Jongin, merasakan udara berhembus dan tertarik olehnya. Ia menutup matanya, "Aku juga ingin membelajarimu. Mulai hari ini, aku tak ingin melupakanmu."

Jadi Jongin membantunya supaya ingat. Jejak masa lalu beserta kenangan bercampur bersama bayangan masa depan Jongin. Jongin memerangkap pandangannya pada kulit wajah Kyungsoo, bibirnya, juga bulumatanya. Berbaring rileks, mereka membungkus satu sama lain dalam pelukan saat Kyungsoo kembali disadarkan oleh gerakan di jari kaki Jongin.

"Besok," katanya—separuh sadar dan tidak. Jongin menggerayangi tulang selangkanya, seolah menenangkan Kyungsoo, "aku ingin melihatmu menari."

"Mengapa?"

"Mm, karena saat kau membahas hal itu, semangatmu sedikit kembali…, aku mau semangatmu kembali seutuhnya. Agar kau _bersinar_. Seperti kunang-kunang?"

Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk. Ada pasir di punggung kakinya, air laut menetes di ujung rambutnya dan kunang-kunang terbang di dekat kamarnya. Puluhan kunang-kunang tenggelam dalam kegelapan sebelum fajar tiba, berkelap-kelip seolah bintang yang jatuh di tengah laut, bersinar dalam kamar dengan langit-langitnya yang rendah dan dinding yang cukup dekat (kamar Kyungsoo). Ia menatap bingung pada keesistensian kumpulan kunang-kunang itu, namun Kyungsoo lebih tertarik pada bantalnya dan mulai jatuh tertidur.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

"Aku di sini untuk menjemputmu," ucap pria yang bersandar di pintu. Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat—namanya Jongin, tapi ia tak ingat di mana ia bisa kenal dengan pemilik nama itu. Saat ia mengerutkan kening dan bergerak memeriksa memonya, Jongin menangkupnya mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya, "ciuman pasti bisa membuatmu ingat lebih cepat."

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mendorongnya—meski sedikit ragu, sih; Jongin menyampirkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo—merangkul—dan menyeretnya keluar bangunan. "Ayo kita pergi,"

"Mau ke mana?" keluh Kyungsoo saat Jongin membawanya ke masuk mobil dengan panel jendela yang kacanya sedikit kotor, barang-barang berserakan di lantainya dan lagi, semua perabot eksterior maupun interior di sana hanya berwarna hitam putih. Ia juga bingung kenapa Jongin tak perlu repot membuka pintu, "Kita mau apa?"

"Melihat kunang-kunang—" kata Jongin. Ia meredam suara batuknya dengan lengan baju, dan Kyungsoo menoleh, menyadari jika pria itu sedang tersenyum lebar, "—yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu kita akan ke mana? Apa di sekitar sini ada lapangan?" tanya Kyungsoo, namun Jongin memilih diam, tak banyak bicara. Hening diisi oleh alunan lagu pop dari _tape _mobilnya, sedikit menyembunyikan seringainya.

Kecepatan mobil Jongin membelah jalanan luas cukup mengagumkan, banyak gedung pencakar langit serta taman di pinggir jalannya, meski saat itu sudah malam hari tapi masih memesona. Jongin mengeluarkan lengannya dari kaca mobil dan Kyungsoo sedikit memberanikan diri mengikutinya. Angin membuai saraf kulit serta helai rambut mereka. Sensasi kecil yang menyenangkan, tapi tak cukup hebat untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi, mengikuti lagu yang mengalir dari _tape_ dan ia tahu jika Jongin tengah mengamati tingkahnya. Suaranya kadang pelan dan kadang melengking dengan warna melodi yang beragam.

Jongin bilang mereka sudah sampai. Ia bukan mengemudi ke lapangan besar ataupun taman melainkan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gudang kosong. Kyungsoo menganga, "Bukannya kau mau mengajakku melihat kunang—"

"Tunggu saja," sela Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo tak diberitahu apa-apa sebelumnya sampai Jongin menyeretnya ke mari. Terlalu gampang bagi Jongin merayunya sampai bisa menggenggam tangannya. Dijanjikan hal-hal serupa cahaya dan majik, Kyungsoo pikir ada hubungannya dengan kunang-kunang sebetulnya.

Memang itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan serangga (ternyata Jongin ingin membuatnya melihat _fireworks, _bukan _firebugs_); semuanya mesti dilakukan dengan sepasang sarung tangan transparan. Ledakan kecil di atas kepala mereka dan seringai puas di bibir Jongin terkembang saat ia menyuruh Kyungsoo memperhatikannya.

Jongin menutup pintu mobil, memandangi cahaya bulan yang redup dan napas Kyungsoo seolah tercekat.

Sekilas terlihat jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jongin di balik tangannya, seperti cahaya. Kilatan cahaya hijau, kuning dan biru memancar keluar dari tangannya dan nampak mengambang seperti asap. Sementara itu Kyungsoo menggenggam sebelah tangan Jongin erat.

Tak ada musik, hanya suara napas yang keluar masuk paru-paru mereka: Kyungsoo menghirup udara tak terbatas, menghembuskannya panjang. Jongin menghembuskan napasnya cepat, suara tukaran napasnya terasa sedikit lembab. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat seseorang di malam hari.

Lalu Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo mendekat padanya, telunjuknya menujuk suatu arah. Hati Kyungsoo seolah akan melompat keluar dari rongganya saat ia mendekatkan diri dengan Jongin dan Jongin meraih tangannya, meletakkan mereka (tangan Kyungsoo) ke bagian depan kemejanya. Ia sengaja membuat sapuan garis dari leher, turun ke dadanya yang terlapis kemeja dengan telunjuk Kyungsoo. Dan meski warna yang halus telah mulai lenyap membaur bersama udara, sentuhan Jongin tetap hidup. Membangkitkan hawa panas yang mungkin tak terlupakan.

"Kunang-kunang yang sesungguhnya," Jongin menyeringai, "seseorang bercahaya dari dalam ke luar."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Maksudmu apa, sih?" cercanya, dan suaranya makin sulit terdengar saat Jongin menggosok tengkuk Kyungsoo.

Jawaban Jongin agak terbata-bata namun kata-katanya menghilang saat ia mulai batuk-batuk. Gemetar dan gelisah. Bahunya mengendik aneh dan ada butir keringat di dahinya.

Bagaimanapun, dia tidak baik-baik saja.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Masih ada sekitar 122 kilometer dari tempat mereka sekarang berada untuk sampai ke _bar _Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil alih kerjaan Jongin (mengemudi) dan mukanya terlihat cemas. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa?"

"Pil—_Tessalon Perles, Phenergan, Kodein, _dan bagaimana ya bilangnya—aduh, kenapa kau batuk-batuk? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kyungsoo menemukan plastik kecil yang isinya tinggal setengah di balik sarung tangan Jongin, "Ini semua obatmu?"

Jongin memucat, "Tidak. Aku tidak…"

"Kau _sakit_, kan?"

Dengungan mengiyakan dari Jongin yang dapat Kyungsoo dengar. Jongin memutuskan bergeser dari Kyungsoo, tatapannya menerawang jauh. Kyungsoo memperhatikan jakun Jongin bergerak naik-turun, ragu-ragu ingin menjawab; kurang lebih ia meyesal telah bertanya. Semua suara diistirahatkan, suara yang mengisi keterdiaman mereka hanyalah suara derak seperti mesin jahit kurang pelumas. "Apa itu?"

"Paru-paruku…" sela Jongin cepat.

Ia menghirup udara dengan berat, dan mungkin engsel tenggorokan Kyungsoo mulai soak.

"B—Berapa lama? Berapa lama yang kau punya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedih.

Jongin tersenyum pahit. Semuanya jadi pudar dan abu-abu. Pudar. Pudar.

"Dokter bilang, dua tahun…" katanya. Dan Jongin mencoba tersenyum. Separuh seperti mengejek diri sendiri dan separuhnya lagi senyum penuh kepedihan, "Itu waktu yang cukup lama, mengingat aku hanya akan hidup untuk duapu—"

"Makanya, berhentilah merokok!"

Mengerjap pelan, Jongin akhirnya mengalah membiarkan tetesan matanya jatuh. Kegelisahan sudah tak terhitung lagi.

"Lalu kalau aku tidak mau berhenti merokok, kau mau apa? Aku sudah sekarat. Dua tahun ataupun dua setengah tahun, apa bedanya? Itu cuma masalah waktu. Tapi itu bukan masalahmu, jadi kau tak usah pikirkan aku. Bagaimanapun masalah kita berbeda. Kau bahkan tak bisa ingat apa yang telah kita lakukan—"

Rahangnya mengeras dan dia berhenti berucap. Genggaman di jari Kyungsoo mengerat dan Kyungsoo hampir tak bisa memercayai bahwa dia hanya bisa _menekan_ Jongin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Rokoknya jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku akan…" sambung Kyungsoo. Tangannya gemetar dan giginya bergemeletuk. Asap rokok tercetak di sekitar mereka. "Aku akan melakukan ini!" serunya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi dia menelan rokok Jongin bulat-bulat ke dalam mulut. Percikan apinya masih menyala. Rasa sakit yang menyapa tenggorokannya bukan rasa terbakar biasa, tapi sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa. Mungkin saja puntung rokok itu mengoyak lidah Kyungsoo. Setiap gerakan terasa benar-benar sakit.

Mata Jongin membelalak saat ia melihat Kyungsoo menelan rokoknya, termasuk menguyah tembakau serta kertas pembungkus itu; Kyungsoo seolah tak peduli dengan luka bakar yang menyayatnya. Asap merembes sedikit dari celah mulut dan ia agak tersedak, airmatanya menggenang di balik kelopak matanya. Tentu saja tembakau dari rokok bukan menu yang bagus untuk bisa dimakan. Hei, itu tidak masuk akal.

Kyungsoo menelan semuanya meski lidahnya terasa terbakar, langit-langit mulutnya juga pedih. "Lain kali aku melihatmu merokok lagi… Aku akan melakukannya lagi (menelan rokokmu). Karena yah, uhm, aku rasa bukan apa-apa. Sama saja seperti aku mati hari ini atau besok, kan? Kalau kau pikir kau punya hak untuk memonopoliku, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui, _Hyung_."

"Mungkin ya."

Kyungsoo sudah tak berselera menjawab namun untuk perkataan Jongin yang terakhir; ia setuju.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

"Aneh sekali, penulis yang tinggal di sebelah apartemenmu itu tidak merokok lagi!" komentar Minseok saat Kyungsoo kembali ke _bar _setelah beberapa pekan menghilang. Ia meneguk air dengan cepat dan melirik penyanyi kafe sebelum menoleh lagi ke Kyungsoo, "Biasanya dia tidak bisa tidak merokok—aku lihat ke mana-mana dia bawa sebungkus sigaret! (rokok besar). Lalu jas mahalnya juga, dia tidak lagi memakainya. Seperti pria yang berbeda…"

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan di sana tercetak bekas luka bakar yang Kyungsoo dapat beberapa waktu lalu. Kyungsoo mengikuti tatapan mata Minseok yang berakhir pada seorang pria dengan senyum sinis, duduk di seberang ruangan—penulis itu. Sekarang sudah jam setengah duabelas lewat, dan _bar _ramai oleh orang-orang serta ocehan. Tapi di detik ketika matanya menangkap siluet itu secara sempurna, Kyungsoo melihat jelas wajahnya, bibirnya serta kilatan tajam di matanya. Seolah-olah di ruang tersebut kosong dan hanya ada Kyungsoo serta pria di balik jaket kulit itu. Tenang, monokrom dan surealis.

Saat beberapa titik nada mulai mendenting, Minseok menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Rahang Kyungsoo menganga dengan instingnya karena ia tahu itu pasti itu isyarat Minseok untuk menyuruhnya menghampiri _dia_. Tercekat, tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia menunggu suaranya keluar pelan-pelan, tapi—

—tak ada yang keluar.

Pekikan tak sabar, kedipan mata yang panik dan buru-buru merembes masuk berbaur bersamaan saat Minseok menghentak lantai tak sabaran. (Menyuruh Kyungsoo bergegas)

Pria di ujung ruangan melengkungkan alisnya, mulutnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tak Kyungsoo paham maksudnya dan dia mengangkat tangannya secara tentatif. Bingung, Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat jari-jarinya (jari pria itu) menari di udara dan kemudian entah bagaimana bisa suara piano mengalun. Gemerlap yang tak cukup jelas itu menghambur bersamaan, semuanya berpadu satu. Melodinya terbawa masuk ke dalam raganya, dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa sampai dirinya berjalan sendiri ke sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo kira hanya dialah yang terindah malam ini. Melodi abstrak mengalir dari ujung jarinya dan di dalam hatinya hampir jadi satu-satunya tujuannya berjalan. _Jongin_.

Malam ini hanya satu dari banyak malam di bulan September—atau mungkin Oktober?

Kyungsoo menunggu respon baik dari pria di balik jaket kulit itu. Sebelum itu Minseok telah membagi tips pada Kyungsoo. Sang pria dengan jaket kulit berjalan menghampirinya dengan tersenyum malu, "Aku tak punya payung."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, tiba-tiba dia baru sadar jika di luar sedang hujan. Dia menyenggol Minseok, "Katanya, dia tak punya payung…"

Kyungsoo terus mengerjap kebingungan sampai akhirnya si pria dengan jaket kulit itu mendesah dan merangkul leher Kyungsoo asal. Gerakannya terbilang baru dan sangat lancang. Tak lupa, ia menyeret Kyungsoo keluar, "Ayolah. Kita pulang, _Hyung_."

Saat pria itu melafalkan '_Hyung_', Kyungsoo langsung memikirkan halaman terakhir di memo pengingatnya; lembaran tanpa foto, pria tangguh, penulis yang hobinya menari, tetangga yang lebih dari sekedar tetangga. Ya, Kim Jongin. Halaman yang memiliki catatan di sisi kanannya dan Kyungsoo bilang ia tak pernah membacanya. Sebab ia tak mau mengingat siapa itu Jongin.

Jadi Kyungsoo berpura-pura jika ia tak mengenal Jongin, "Di mana kau tinggal?"

"Aku tahu kau tahu itu (di mana Jongin tinggal)."

"Sumpah, aku tak tahu."

"Di apartemenmu…"

"Tidak."

"Ya."

Kyungsoo mendumal dan mulai mengomel. Jongin menyengir idiot. Dan Kyungsoo tahu dia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali membawa Jongin pulang ke rumahnya.

Seoul di jam satu malam itu beraroma _pethrichor (bau tanah basah bekas hujan). _Tubuh mereka sedikit basah. Kyungsoo menyarankan mereka menggenggam payung, mungkin supaya bahu mereka bisa bersentuhan. Keduanya dari mereka praktis dibilang dua siluet ramping yang berjalan berdampingan dengan bahu bersentuhan, kaki mereka menapak pada trotoar basah, perpaduan antara waktu senja dan fajar. Dapat dibilang mereka melukiskan kenaifan para remaja (pacaran di bawah hujan).

Termasuk pernyataan mengejutkan; "Aku menyukaimu," dan si pasangannya akan bertanya "Kau mengatakan apa?" lalu, "Aku akan menciummu!" setelah itu dua bibir bertaut kasar. Sedikit membelai. Senyuman penuh kepuasan. Serta genggaman tangan yang sangat erat di jari-jari mereka.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

"Bukankah bosan kalau cuma pakai satu warna?" komentar Jongin saat Kyungsoo menunjuk kamar tidur yang lain di dalam apartemennya. Kyungsoo sedikit membenahi perabot dan menyingkirkan debu supaya rumahnya tak terlihat acak-acakan.

"Kalau banyak-banyak warna malah bikin pusing," respon Kyungsoo. Ia merapihkan kerutan terakhir di selimut yang ia tekuni.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana bisa kau betah? Semuanya hijau…, seperti rumput," cibir Jongin, "dindingmu sudah seperti lapangan bola saja," kekeh Jongin. Namun ia jadi canggung dengan lelucon garingnya karena Kyungsoo tidak tertawa sama sekali. Kyungsoo sudah capek berberes dan ia merosot ke karpetnya. "Baiklah, hari ini kita _humorless_."

"Jadi kau… Apakah kau—?" Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dan waktunya sangat tidak tepat. Dia sudah tahu semuanya dan menanyakan semua hal itu pada Jongin hanya supaya nampak formal. Dia pura-pura tak kenal Jongin padahal ia hapal semua yang tertulis di lembar memonya. (Tentang Jongin)

"Aku penulis."

"Kukira kau penari?"

"Itu dulu," Jongin berjalan ke seberang, menekuk lehernya karena langit-langitnya sangat rendah. Ia menyejajarkan diri di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat cocok jika bersama, jari kaki mereka bahkan serupa. "Saat aku masih kecil, aku membelajari beberapa jenis balet. (Balet dalam arti luas, bukan balet yang dilakukan ballerina; macam-macam teknik tarian)"

Kyungsoo lalu meminta Jongin menjelaskan bagaimana caranya karena ia tak pernah melihat itu (Jongin menari) sebelumnya. Dan Jongin memutuskan melakukan demonstrasi langsung lewat jari-jarinya, "Jadi, kepala tegak dan kaki dirilekskan. Siap, hati-hati, mulai…" aba-abanya, lalu ia melompat—Jongin menyebutnya _arabresque._

"Lalu begini—" Yang itu _grand jete._

Dan, "Kemarikan tanganmu," ucapnya yang disambut Kyungsoo. Ia memutar pergelangan tangan itu. Tawa pecah dari bibir Kyungsoo. "_Fouetté et tourant,_" ucapnya lagi. Senyumnya memudar menjadi fiksasi penasaran. Jongin bergerak cepat ke depan-belakang, "Ini _sissone, _satu—dan dua, dan—"

"Stop! Haaah, haaah…"

Mereka berdua berhenti, bernapas sejenak ketika jemari Jongin melintas di pergelangan tangan serta lengan Kyungsoo. Merambat ke bahu, tulang selangka, leher, dan dia berhenti di bibir bawahnya.

Jongin tersenyum licik dan membuka bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Sebelumnya ia mengecup jarinya. Terasa manis. Kyungsoo terbawa dalam pesona Jongin. Namun saat Jongin menangkup pinggangnya untuk membawanya lebih dekat, Kyungsoo tersentak sambil terengah-engah, "Tunggu, jangan!"

Sedikit bingung, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo saat pria itu sedikit menjauh dan bersandar di sisi meja dengan tidak nyaman.

"A—Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu. Maksudku—Maksudku, aku tak begitu ingat siapa ka—" Kata-katanya terpotong dan dia nyaris mati berdiri saat Jongin mendekatinya, meraih tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. Kyungsoo merasakan detakan jantung Jongin yang bergemuruh bercampur denyut nadi. Jongin membisikkan sesuatu ke daun telinganya, "Dengar…" katanya, "Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku adalah diriku dan **aku…, jatuh cinta padamu**." Lalu dia mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo di atas dada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menyadari kalau jantungnya sendiri berdebar keras. Pipinya panas karena rona mulai menjalar di sana, "Rasa itu… Terdengar tidak asing, bukan?"

Ada tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan di mata Jongin. Seringai menggoda di bibirnya. Dan Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan namun saat Jongin menempatkan tangannya di atas tempurung lututnya, segala kegelisahan berubah menjadi gestur apik. Jari Kyungsoo mengalung di leher Jongin. Lidah saling berbelit dan napas mereka sedikit sesak. Semuanya hampir terlihat alami, tidak ada hambatan. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya yang menganggur dan memeluk pinggang Jongin. Paduan tangan yang saling bertaut dan bibir yang saling mengulum itu nampak begitu sempurna. Meski tergesa-gesa namun gerakan mereka melodis. Mendekap tubuh pasangannya sampai mereka tak sadar jika bagian bawah mereka jadi bertabrakan. Jongin semakin terbantu karena tubuh Kyungsoo terhimpit di dinding, selangkangannya menabrak milik Kyungsoo. Napas hangatnya menerpa leher yang lebih mungil.

Kyungsoo hampir lupa bernapas saat Jongin memecah keheningan. Risletingnya ditarik dan Jongin mengeliminasi jins serta celana dalam Kyungsoo sekaligus. Ia tak tahu di mana letak_nya, _sebab ia sendiri tak pernah melakukan _ini _sebelumnya. Tapi gerakan Jongin nampaknya lebih dari akrab (terlihat sudah biasa) saat ia memerangkap Kyungsoo. Ia menarikan jarinya sampai Kyungsoo sangat sulit bernapas. Kyungsoo membusungkan tubuhnya karena insting dan Jongin memperhatikan pria itu saat ia mencengkram milik Kyungsoo. Ia melihat tatapan ragu dari Kyungsoo, "Jangan takut, kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan…"

Meskipun definisi _lambat _dalam kosakata Jongin mungkin benar, Kyungsoo yakin jika Jongin tidak melakukannya secara _lambat_. Apalagi saat Jongin membuka mulutnya dan mulai menangkup kemaluannya. Menggerakkan maju-mundur, sampai ke porosnya. Di mata Jongin, bibir Kyungsoo memerah dan memabukkan, kadang ia menjentikkan lidah dan menggerakkan tangannya terampil sampai pangkal kemaluan. Menggerakkan kepalanya resah, Kyungsoo menyodorkan miliknya tersebut takut-takut ke Jongin. Meskipun keraguan itu berganti menjadi erangan dan sesuatu yang bergolak dan mengocok isi perutnya. Hawa di sekitar situ jadi panas dan penuh rintihan. Kuku Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Jongin dan ia merintih. Tersentak-sentak, "Jongin! Jongin!" serunya, mengerang tanpa sufiks karena suaranya teredam di balik katupan mulutnya.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah hampir orgasme, Jongin menarik dirinya dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Bibirnya bergumam sesuatu supaya Kyungsoo melakukan yang ia perintahkan cepat-cepat seperti; "Lepas celanaku," lalu, "Cepatlah!" atau, "_Hyung_!"

Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap perkataannya. Jongin melepaskan kemejanya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah sebelum memberi Kyungsoo tanda cinta (_kissmark_)dari rahang pria itu. Turun, turun dan turun ke bawah. Ke bahunya. Mengecup lengannya sampai jari-jarinya. Perlahan, dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam, Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo menghisap jari-jarinya. Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam kehangatan Jongin dan tahu-tahu Jongin sudah membantingnya ke tempat tidur.

Bagi Kyungsoo, saat pertama Jongin memasukkan kemaluannya ke dalam tubuhnya terasa asing, sedikit lebih dalam, agak sakit. Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, mengecup lehernya berulang-ulang. Saat Kyungsoo sudah lebih rileks, Jongin mendorong kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam. Pinggulnya menyentak-nyentak. Rasa puas bercampur kesenangan menjadi satu dan tidak bisa tergambarkan oleh kata-kata. Rahangnya menganga namun tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar. Jongin mengingat titik _sweetpot _Kyungsoo saat ia menggantikan jari-jarinya dengan kemaluannya. Titik yang sama saat ia menyentuhnya, yang membuat Kyungsoo meneriakkan segalanya. Suara paduan antara jeritan dan rengekan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Jongin meremas paha Kyungsoo dan menusuk tubuh di bawahnya lebih dalam. Lebih cepat. Lebih kasar. Kyungsoo orgasme dan cairan cintanya berceceran di atas perut. Terus seperti itu. Sampai mereka _selesai_.

Mereka lunglai dan bernapas dengan terengah-engah, Jongin membaringkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo khawatir ia lupa meletakkan di mana pakaian yang telah Jongin lemparkan. Lengan Jongin mengalung di pinggang Kyungsoo dengan apik. Aroma tubuh yang separuh terasa seperti aroma musim gugur dan dingin, menguar dari tubuhnya. Perlahan, Jongin menarikan tangannya di atas permukaan kulit terbunuh dan kesenangan samar-samar tercipta, "Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah memberitahumu kalau namaku Jongin. Bagaimana kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo memerah. Ketahuan sudah bohongnya.

Pipinya yang merona samar itu berubah menjadi merah seperti udang rebus dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal, "Apa kau tahu kalau aku punya halaman khusus di memoku tentangmu?"

"Aku tahu, kok." gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dan kedengaran seolah-olah ia telah mengingat itu sepanjang waktu. Atau mungkin sejak awal begitu?

"Aku punya kunci apartemenmu—kita tak punya privasi satu sama lain. Buktinya, kau tetap menulis hal tentangku meski kusuruh tidak usah,"

"Tapi aku akan tetap menulisnya!" seru Kyungsoo. "Karena aku ingin mengingatmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh—hmm, terus berhubungan denganmu. Aku mau _kejelasan _tentang hubungan kita, yang mana kita bisa mengobrol tentang yang telah kita lakukan kemarin atau lusa atau…"

Kyungsoo tetap mengoceh namun Jongin tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menghirup tengkuk Kyungsoo.

"Besok. Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku melupakanmu, Jongin. Aku ingin mengingat semuanya. Aku ingin mengingatmu…"

"Jangan khawatir, _Hyung_. Aku penulis. Aku masih punya banyak alasan hidup…"

Lalu setelah itu mereka tetap terjaga, sepanjang malam. Jongin menyeduh dua cangkir teh dan mereka minum di balkon kamar Kyungsoo. Tungkai kaki mereka bertindihan. Kyungsoo bicara tentang segala sesuatu yang tengah dia pikirkan—apapun, hanya demi tetap terjaga karena jika dia jatuh dan tertidur, semua ini akan berakhir. Malamnya bersama Jongin akan berakhir.

Ia memandang bintang yang bertaburan. Jongin mengusap-usap lengannya.

Kyungsoo mulai melantur tentang Jongin yang sangat menakjubkan saat pria itu menari di _bar, _bagaimana sempurnanya suara serta gerakan mereka yang cocok satu sama lainnya, dan bagaimana jelasnya sang peramal cuaca mengatakan kalau besok akan Seoul akan diguyur hujan.

Tapi pada akhirnya, mata Kyungsoo memberat dan semakin berat. Kepalanya merosot di dada Jongin. Setengah sadar, ia merasakan angin sejuk membelai kulitnya. Jongin tersenyum. Ia menempatkan kepala kekasihnya itu di pangkuannya, membelai rambutnya.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo berputar satu. Ia juga mengharap semuanya takkan pernah barakhir, karena hal ini tak boleh berakhir cepat.

Karena Jongin—

—juga _berharap_…

Sialnya, kantuk membuat Kyungsoo terlena.

Dia lupa.

Dia lupa Jongin masih di sana dan dia lupa _janjinya_.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Detik-detik terakhir musim panas, hitungan jam selalu terasa singkat tapi detiknya terasa sangat lama. Hari-hari jadi terasa sebentar. Dan walaupun Kyungsoo tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia punya bukti apapun, rasa gentar menggerogotinya saat matahari terbenam dan ia menunggu. Ketakutan mengisi ronanya, meluncur sampai tulang punggungnya, menetes melalui jari kakinya.

Rindu.

Musim dingin berlalu. Hujan tanpa pembuka. Serta saat jam kembali menunjukkan waktu dia kebingungan, dia tahu ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Tapi semuanya kosong.

Hanya ada Kyungsoo sendiri.

**T**o**b**e**c**ontinue**—**

**/Zula's Note/**

Maaf kalo nunggu lama, sebetulnya ini udah update Senin kemarin, tapi kuhapus lagi. Ada kesalahan, krn ternyata aku gatau kalau habis chapter ini masih ada lagi satu chapter. Jadi ku-progress ulang. Maaf juga kalo di tengah2 atau keseluruhan ada kesalahan; EYD, grammatical errors ato yg lain. Kalo bingung tanya langsung yaah.

Di paling bawah notes ntar Az kasih daftar glosarium. Kali2 ada yg ikut baca tp kesusahan sm diksi yg Az gunain (tp Az emg sengaja begitu biar feel FF aslinya ngena). Mungkin bisa sedikit bantu…

Review-nya aku balas di PM. Ini utk yg gak login yaa:

indionesian: Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah mampir dan baca yaa. Hehe, gak telat kok ^_^

: Umm? Iyaakah? Yaudah, moga kehibur kebantu sm translitannya ^_^

stickynote: Ini dilanjutin kok. Heheh, jangan broken atuhh. Ini kan dilanjut ;)

DEARSHOTAONEW: Ung? Heheh, gitu yaa? Yaudah moga translitnya gak beda jauh sm yg asli ;)

Maaf kalo ada yg ketinggalan, tapi chapter depan balasannya kuikutin sm yg lain.

**Last. Minta 20reviews, boleh? Followersnya jangan PHP-in Az, atuh…**

**.**

**.**

**(GLOSARIUM—**Ternganga: Terbuka | Terpatri: Tercetak, tergambar | Lamat-lamat: Samar, kurang jelas, perlahan-lahan | Kernyit—mengernyit: Menaikkan alis | Diterpa: Ditimpa, terkena | Senja: Sore hari | Memo: Catatan, tulisan yang fungsinya mengingatkan tentang sesuatu | Kusen: Bingkai pintu/jendela | Jeli: Teliti | Akromatik: Warna hitam-putih | Rapuh: Lemah, kurang daya | Terdistorsi: Terabaikan, dibiarkan | Sepuntung: Sebatang, satu buah | Menyiratkan: Menggambarkan, menjelaskan | Properti: Perlengkapan, barang-barang | Manekin: Boneka dari plastik atau kayu yang mirip manusia—biasa dipajang di toko pakaian | Bundelan: Satu pak, satu paket | Mengendik: Menaikkan bahu | Menyembul: Terlihat keluar | Tertaut: Tersambung, sengaja menyambungkan | Gestur: Gerak-gerik, tindak-tanduk | Formal: Biasa, umum | Menyeringai: Tersenyum aneh, senyum yang dibuat-buat | Terkekeh: Tertawa kecil | Acuh: Sebodo amat, semasa bodo | Membuyar: Tersebar | Terhuyung: Hampir jatuh ke belakang | Menyelaraskan: Menyeimbangkan, menyamakan | Gema: Pantulan suara, bunyi yang agak besar | Retoris: Pertanyaan yang tak butuh jawaban | Memikat: Menarik perhatian | Rutinitas: Kebiasaan | Alur: Jalan, cara | Merembes: Melalui, menyelip | Saliva: Liur, air ludah | Mengulum: Menghisap sesuatu dalam mulut | Berdenting: Berbunyi, bernada, bunyi yang mirip denting | Melagukan: Menyanyikan | Ganjal: Aneh, tidak biasa | Watak: Perangai, sifat seseorang | Bergumam: Bicara kecil | Mengabaikan: Membiarkan sesuatu, tidak mengindahkan | Pelintir: Putar | Atensi: Perhatian | Nyaris: Hampir, sudah akan | Raut: Wajah, rupa | Tewas: Mati | Berguling: Oleng | Menguak: Mengungkit, membuka kembali | Menyentak: Menarik, membuang dengan kasar | Kabur: Lumer; tidak jelas | Luber: Tumpah, kelebihan | Terbubuhi: Tertuliskan, ditambahkan | Alih-alih: Bukannya, malahan | Betah: Kerasan | Mengelak: Menolak | Kresek: Plastik | Pematik: Korek api | Saku: Kantung | Kenangan: Ingatan, memori | Lengah: Tidak memperhatikan, luput dari perhatian | Intuisi: Perasaan, _feeling,_ kata hati | Aksara: Huruf | Representatif: Menjelaskan secara jelas | Ketimbang: Daripada | Mengabadikan: Menempatkan, menaruh | Sekarat: Di ambang batas, sudah hampir, sebentar lagi | Mendumal: Omel-omel sendiri | Balkon: Teras, beranda di lantai atas—biasanya di apartemen | Lorong: Koridor, ruang memanjang yang menghubungkan antara letak satu dengan letak yang lain | Hening: Sepi | Membumbung: Terlihat, nyata, naik | Ocehan: Omongan, obrolan | Bersitatap: Saling menatap | Tererai: Terpisah | Denitif: Jaga imej, gengsi | Rasional: Masuk akal, bisa dinalar, nyambung | Alunan: Jalinan suara/nada | Mencentang: Menandai, memberi centang | Menghambur: Buru-buru, cepat-cepat mendatangi | Konteks: Tema | Siluet: Bayangan, sosok, pantulan | Konstelasi: Keakuratan sempurna | Rileks: Santai | Tumpuan: Tempat menumpu | Membaui: Menghirup | Secercah: Segaris, satu perasaan | Rona: Warna pudar | Kopi darat: Kencan buta, ketemuan | Menjeda: Memberi jeda/spasi/jarak | Memperumit: Memasalahkan, menambah ruwet | Membaur: Bergabung, bertemu | Menangkup: Menangkap, memerangkap, membingkai | Tiktak: Acak, macam-macam, nano-nano | Kolot: Ketinggalan jaman, tidak update, ketertinggalan | Melumat: Menjilat sambil merasakan | Berdesir: Berbunyi desir | Gemuruh: Bunyi guruh, bunyi ombak | Sela: Antara | Verba: Kata kerja | Konjungsi: Kata sambung | Jangka: Jarak | Terkatup: Tertutup | Terdekomposisi: Tergantikan oleh, yang dikeluarkan | Justru: Malah | Terkapar: Tak berdaya | Menggerayangi: Meraba-raba | Fajar: Subuh hari | Keeksistensian: Keberadaan, kehadiran | Menyampirkan: Meletakkan | Panel: Bagian | Eksterior: Tatanan untuk bagian luar (interior kebalikannya) | Membuai: Membelai, menimpa | Sensasi: Rasa yang menyenangkan | Majik: Sihir | Lembab: Agak basah, separuh kering separuh basah | Mengisyaratkan: Menunjukkan, menyuruh | Rongga: Tempat | Sapuan: Belaian | Engsel: Baut, mur, sudut | Soak: Rusak, butut | Mengerjap: Mengerling, berkedip | Gemeletuk: Bunyi dua benda yang beradu | Membelalak: Melotot | Memonopoli: Menguasai | Surealis: Tak nyata | Abstrak: Asal | Melafalkan: Mengatakan | Naïf: Muka dua | Demonstrasi: Kebolehan, unjuk diri | Fiksasi: Gestur | Menerpa: Menimpa | Mengeleminasi: Menyingkirkan | Membusung: Melengkungkan tubuh ke depan | Definisi: Penjelasan | Menjentikkan: Membunyikan sesuatu | Pangkal: Ujung | Bergolak: Bercampur, menjadi satu, ragu-ragu | Sufiks: Tambahan kata belakang ex: -ah, -ssi | Lunglai: Lemas, lelah | Privasi: Hal yang merupakan pribadi dan dirahasiakan | Tungkai kaki: Betis | Terlena: Terbuai | Gentar: Takut-takut**—)**

Oh ya… **Anterograde amnesia****itu sub-penyakit amnesia di mana otak bagian hippocampus s****ang**** penderita ****tidak bisa****be****kerja maksimal. ****A****da spot di otak manusia ****bernama**** daerah subtikoral**** yang ****terganggu fungsinya. Or****an****g y****an****g ****menderita ****penyakit ini ****tidak****bisa ****ingat sebagian atau keseluruhan masa lalu. Dia ****t****ak ingat dia pernah ****melakukan apa****, atau pernah komunikasi d****en****g****an**** orang lain. Jadi percuma, ****jika dalam sehari dia melakukan b****anyak hal ****dengan**** or****an****g tertentu, besoknya ****akan ****langsung dia lupa****kan****. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan utk kenangan jangka panjang dibuat, dia bisa ingat hal****-hal**** baru yg belum lama dia lakukan.**


	4. 3) Besok

**Anterograde Tomorrow**

Cahaya matahari terbawa dalam mimpi Kyungsoo, terbias menjadi sesuatu yang dingin dan terasa asin dan melibatkan tumitnya menapak permukaan lembut antara tepi laut serta pantai. Ia berbalik dan pasir putih itu menjelma menjadi _linen_ dingin.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, dapat dilihat kepak sayap camar dan gradasi biru terang digantikan oleh pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar. Beberapa meter dekat situ, ada jendela kecil (tepatnya di ujung kamar sempitnya), serta lantai kayu yang rapuh—permukaannya mulai mengelupas—di bawah lapis karpet. Itu kamarnya, walaupun tidak persis sama seperti yang kemarin, sebab kini ada sebuah memo kecil berwarna hijau yang disisipkan dekat dinding di sisi ranjang—ia tak ingat pernah menempatkannya di sana. Lapisan kedua dari teks itu berwarna dan bentuknya menyerupai diagram, isinya angka dan tanggal. Angin berhembus menyapa tirai dan menerbangkan memo itu. Sedikit memainkan melodi dalam bunyi kertas yang tertiup angin.

Meski Kyungsoo heran dengan keadaan kamarnya, entah mengapa ia kaget dengan catatan berwarna kuning yang jumlahnya luar biasa. Kebingungan, namun seberapapun ia kebingungan, herannya ia jadi tersenyum ketika ia mendaki balkon dan mendapati satu sosok yang bersandar di dekat pagar.

"Apa kau membaca yang kuning?" Orang asing itu bertanya tiba-tiba, kilatan tajam di matanya kian berubah nakal ketika ia menilik tatapan lembut Kyungsoo, "Kembalilah dan baca itu. Lalu buka pintumu saat aku mengetuknya,"

Jadi Kyungsoo kembali, membacanya, dan membuka pintu tepat saat Jongin mengetuk. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka bersandar dekat konter dapur. Kyungsoo membuatkan sarapan sementara Jongin sibuk mencolek perutnya, merabai tulang rusuk dan menghitung berapa banyaknya, mengacaukan hal-hal yang sudah beres dengan caranya. Sesaat, dia akan berhenti dan sedikit gelisah, mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dengan dagu yang ditenggelamkan ke bahu pria mungil itu.

_Mungkin ini akan terulang, selamanya, _pikir Kyungsoo. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti ia akan bangun sebagai pria yang telah menua dengan Jongin masih meraba perutnya, bernapas hangat dan membisikkan nada menggoda di telinganya, serta membuat rumah seperti kapal pecah; seperti hari ini. Mereka akan makan sarapan di dekat balkon—meski kaki mereka yang terbungkus sandal telah keriput atau jika rambut mereka mulai menipis dan berganti warna menjadi putih—dan menutupnya dengan senyum cerah mereka. Pasti akan seperti itu.

.

.

_**Disclaimer: Casts absolutely Gods. Original fiction belongs to changdictators. I just translating them, and I dun take any profit for this.**_

_Pairing: Kai/Dio  
Genre: Romance, Tragedy—slight!Angst  
Length: ThreeShoot (3/3)  
__Rate: Restricted (PG-13)_

**Summary**

Kyungsoo mengalami stagnasi dalam hitungan jam saat Jongin membawanya menelusuri detik; karena waktu _berhenti _untuk seorang yang tak dapat mengingat, dan lari dari seseorang yang tak bisa kehilangan kereta terakhir yang membawanya ke rumah.

.

.

final: _**Tomorrow**__;_ wordscount: _7828_

.

.

.

Acara bercinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin diringkas lewat robekan mencolok yang ada di atas halaman, tersusun dalam daftar kecil yang Jongin namai _Hal yang Membuat Do Kyungsoo 'Naik'. _Pada hari-hari yang tidak biasa ada saja tulisan abstrak yang digores dengan pena, ataupun Jongin yang menciumi punggung tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

Mereka biasa datang ke _bar _sebagai pengunjung tetap, saat _bartender_ meninggalkan mereka segelas skot besar untuk diminum bersama. Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya tengah menatap wajah idiot Jongin ketika bernyanyi, merenungkan bagaimana caranya laki-laki itu bisa terlihat begitu sempurna sekaligus rapuh di saat bersamaan. Seindah artefak, kebahagiaan menyeruak seperti noda tumpahan teh, Jongin seperti artefak yang tak kehilangan daya tariknya walau agak berdebu. Ia mendongak dan menangkap mata Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika menatapnya. Ia mengedipkan mata.

Ada sesuatu di mata Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo nyaris menjatuhkan mikrofon, tentu saja ketika lagunya telah selesai. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Kyungsoo kembali tenang, sebab Jongin telah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya saling menempel dan basah oleh saliva. Detakan jantung Kyungsoo mengobrak-abrik dadanya di tiap sentuhan yang Jongin berikan pada pergelangan tangannya. Berbisik, "Aku menantangmu, sungguh."

Godaan tersebut berubah jadi lebih serius saat pintu ruangan tertutup, membuat Jongin bebas menyudutkan Kyungsoo ke permukaan dinding. "Coba ulangi lagi? Kau menantangku?" Telapak tangan tersebut meraba lutut hingga paha dalam Kyungsoo. Rengekan bertransformasi menjadi erangan. Desakan untuk berbuat lebih jauh membuat tangan Jongin merayap ke resleting celana Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini membuatnya gila.

Hanya terdesak, sebab mereka selalu tergesa-gesa menghilangkan butiran pasir dari telapak tangan masing-masing. Seperti bagaimana musim dingin berubah menjadi musim semi, mereka bercinta dengan gairah hebat dan tatapan yang sama membara, lebih jauhnya—suara mereka memecah kesunyian yang mengisi apartemen Jongin. Sebab bila musim semi tiba, gundukan-gundukan salju akan menghilang dan digantikan aliran air yang mencair layaknya palung laut.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Kyungsoo menyaksikan Jongin membaringkannya di kasur, memperhatikan tirai yang melambai dan ratusan memo kuning yang menempel di dinding sedangkan Jongin menelusuri lekukan lehernya dengan ibu jari. Satu bisikan memecah ketenangan yang ada, "Maafkan aku…"

Udara yang terhembus bukan berasal dari permintaan maaf Jongin namun hembusan udara mengalir mengisi paru-parunya. Tangannya meluncur ke bagian bawah kemeja Jongin, Kyungsoo menghitung jumlah rusuk Jongin dengan telunjuknya. Meninggalkan sedikit keringat yang lembab, namun gerakannya membuai, "Satu, dua, tiga…" Jongin tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya, "Pssst. Jangan menolak,"

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Jongin sebelum ia rileks atas _pelayanan _Kyungsoo, membolehkan tangan mungil itu membelai sisi-sisi tubuhnya dengan kehangatan serta kenyamanan. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa. Maksudku, mencintaimu…"

Kyungsoo mendengus, menusuk rusuk Jongin dengan jari lentiknya, membuat Jongin meledakkan tawa. Dengan terampil, Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya dan mendekap Jongin lebih erat, membimbing Jongin ke dalam ciuman. Ada bayangan siluet samar-samar di bawah tubuh mereka ketika Kyungsoo menarik diri, membiarkan helaan napas berhembus lamban. "Jongin, dengarkan. Aku tak peduli tentang seks. Yang begini lebih dari sempurna. Kita sudah _bercinta_."

Jongin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Kyungsoo menariknya. Jongin berpaling namun Kyungsoo memaksa wajah Jongin supaya menatapnya. Menyerah, Jongin tersipu, "Kau membunuhku, _Hyung. _Kau benar-benar _membunuhku_."

"Kenapa?"

Tak ada respon sehingga Kyungsoo pikir mungkin itu hanya satu dari banyak hal yang Jongin katakan dengan tanpa alasan. Sesuatu yang akan datang dan pergi. Ketika langit meredup, pertanyaan tersebut menghilang bersama dengan lenyapnya cahaya. Dan tidak timbul lagi.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

"Di mana ingatan kita tersimpan saat sedang lupa?"

"Aku tak tahu. _Menghilang_?"

"Itu jelas."

"Aku bukan penulis."

"Jangan ragu-ragu."

"Yah, _mereka _mati. Ingatan itu terkubur."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Jongin melihat kelopaknya bergerak membuka-menutup, memperhatikan lidah itu berkilah. "Jangan biarkan aku _hilang, Hyung_. Berjanjilah kau akan mengingatku."

"Baik, aku janji. Aku akan mengingatmu."

"_Selamanya_?"

"Selamanya…"

Ada momen ketika realita menjadi lebih menyakitkan ketimbang kebohongan. Dan saat berbohong itu sendiri cukup menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Nanti…, bersediakah kau tetap mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Berjanjilah padaku…"

"Aku akan mencintaimu esok dan akan mengingatmu, selamanya. Sudahlah, ini konyol, berhenti sebelum aku membakar apartemenmu—"

Jongin menuliskannya catatan, mencatat janji mereka, "Namaku Jongin. Penulis yang tinggal di sebelahmu. Sampai besok, _Hyung_. Jangan lupa!" Kyungsoo terkekeh saat menilik tanda seru yang Jongin tambahkan dan Jongin meninju bahunya main-main. Mereka berguling bersama-sama ke balik selimut. Di atas gundukan yang memberi sedikit ekspektasi. Kyungsoo tersenyum meski sedikit berdusta, mungkin ia bisa sedikit berbohong.

Akhirnya harapannya sirna, dan kebohongan gagal dilakukannya. Suara Jongin lirih dan terdengar miris saat ia bergumam ke dekat telinga Kyungsoo. "Hanya dua hal yang kupunya di dunia ini, _Hyung_. Kau dan menari. Hanya itu yang kumiliki, dan nanti saat aku kembali menari aku juga akan mengajakmu…"

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan memeluknya. Binar dari gelap sedikit terpantul. Di luar hujan. Deraiannya mengalir turun lewat bingkai jendela.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Ada momen ketika Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin menari dan mengoreksi gerakannya yang tertinggal, tidak sering, hanya saja kesalahan Jongin cukup banyak. Sendinya berputar dalam separuh kekhawatiran dan hasratnya untuk menjadikan ini suatu kisah. Seakan-akan ototnya yang tegang menahan sesuatu dalam tendonnya, seolah-olah dia terus-terusan mengejar melodi yang tertinggal karena kalah cepat. Jongin sendiri mungkin tahu itu, secercah frustasi serta kesedihan yang melandasi rautnya nampak jelas.

Pada akhirnya, semuanya tetap sempurna. Tidak ada lagi rasa frustasi ataupun kesedihan. Yang ada hanya gerakan konstan, namun tidak cukup bergairah. Hanya siluet seseorang duduk di sudut _bar_. Perlahan-lahan sirna menjadi partikel debu bercampur cahaya.

Lalu, ada momen saat Kyungsoo bersiul bersamaan tangan Jongin mengepal dan ia bergerak merenggangkannya. Bekas gigitan yang ada di bibir bawahnya, mata tertunduk, bahu yang mengendur. Seluruhnya terpisah dengan erangan. Ia terkesiap mengais udara. Dengan lembut, terus, dan pasti.

Dan akhirnya, frase yang menyimpulkan jika Jongin adalah penari—yang ada di lembar belakang memonya—menjadi bualan belaka sebab Jongin tidak lagi menari. Dia sekarang penulis hebat. Dia bukanlah salah satu yang pantas di lembar memonya. Dia bahkan bukan manusia. Mungkin hanya seonggok mayat hidup di akhir detikan jam—

"Hei, _Hyung, _apa kau ingat—?"

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Kyungsoo merasakan lehernya sedikit tercekik dan tersiram air panas di pertengahan tadi malam saat ia melangkah masuk ke _lift_. Orang asing itu ternyata sudah di dalam dan mengangguk singkat. Tanggal 12 Juli, ketika dunia berputar dengan lampu jalan yang tetap terpatri di tempat, igauan orang mabuk dan tawa kecil dari beberapa orang. Hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini, jelas-jelas sunyi meraja.

Setelah kembali dari _bar, _Kyungsoo mencoba menyingkirkan asap cerutu dan aroma alkohol yang terperangkap dalam rambutnya. Jari-jarinya menyisir rambut dan memungkinkan buku jarinya tetap mengusap kulit kepalanya, tapi tanpa itupun semua sudah cukup membuat jengkal cukup lebar antara jaraknya dengan orang asing.

Orang asing dengan sebatang rokok di tautan bibirnya, menghisap perhatiannya. Cahaya _lift _yang remang membuatnya nampak seperti siluet seseorang yang hilang harapan hidup. Kyungsoo tak henti bertanya-tanya, detakan nadinya menyebar hingga ke pembuluh darah dan mungkin itu akan nampak jelas bila kulit manusia tercipta dari lapisan plastik.

"Panas. Di sini panas," ucapnya. Orang asing itu mengulurkan tangan meraih Kyungsoo agak ragu. Genggaman tangan dingin itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo, jemari ramping dengan kuku rapih, kulit tegas dengan garis tangan yang sempurna terentang kencang di atas buku jari Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil. Selebihnya, orang asing itu gemetar, dan Kyungsoo menyadarinya. Giginya yang bergemerutuk memungkinkannya untuk memutus kontak mata.

"Um…" Kyungsoo menghalau dengan tegas. Dia ingin bertanya apakah orang itu baik-baik saja; mengapa dia gemetar seperti itu? Tapi desisan pelan dari suara _lift _yang bergerak serta pendar lampu neon di dalamnya seolah membuat kata-kata Kyungsoo sirna. "Y—Ya. Malam ini cukup panas,"

Orang asing itu tidak membalas. Sebaliknya, ia bersandar ke dinding _lift _dan matanya meresensi sosok Kyungsoo, seakan-akan ia menunggu sampai Kyungsoo bisa _mengenalinya_. Tatapan seperti itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya erat meski lapisan kasmir itu tidak sanggup menutup keseluruhan tubuhnya. Tetap berdiri tenang di tempat hingga pintu _lift _terbuka, Kyungsoo buru-buru keluar dan mengais udara. Ia merasakan hawa tidak enak.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah Kyungsoo selesai bekerja dan bermaksud pulang ke rumah, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen dan sadar jika orang asing tersebut ternyata membuntutinya di belakang. Dia menyimpulkan barangkali malam ini bukanlah kali pertama bagi mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

"Apa aku mengenalmu di suatu kesempatan?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Suara gema diselingi kegelisahan terburai lewat lorong yang panjang. Tak sampai sepuluh detik untuk sampai ke telinga orang asing itu. Dia telah berhenti membuntuti di ujung pintu tetangga, memutar gantungan kunci di jari telunjuk. Seberkas cahaya yang memantul dari bulan menembus lewat pagar dan membuat pantulan akan sesuatu yang tersemat di jasnya. Kyungsoo meliriknya, itu seperti manset, mengilap dan harganya pastilah mahal. Terlalu mahal untuk bisa dimiliki seseorang yang hidup dalam apartemen biasa seperti Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau ingat?" Orang asing itu mengernyit. Lebih cenderung memohon ketimbang bertanya.

Kyungsoo menarik benang dari sakunya. Dia tak mengingat wajah orang asing itu ada di lembaran memonya atau catatan tempel hijau yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Tapi mungkin saja ia melewatkan satu halaman. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dia buru-buru meraih tasnya dan terhenti ketika orang asing itu tertawa mengejek, "Jadi kau tidak ingat? Tidak ingat sedikitpun?"

"A—Apa? Apa yang harus kuingat?"

"Tidak ada. Sungguh, kau tidak mesti mengingat apapun," Orang asing itu terus tertawa sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis. Di depan pintu apartemen di samping Kyungsoo, ia merosot, ke bawah, terduduk. Bahkan, dalam gelap sekalipun binar penuh kecemasan terlukis jelas lewat lengkungan seringai yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jika ia sedang sedih begitu, membuatnya nampak lebih muda dari yang dibayangkan.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Mereka makan semangka. Jendela itu tertutup oleh debu dan hujan membuat semacam uap menyembul. Pembuluh darahnya seolah terhenti sejenak, matanya meredup. Kyungsoo merasa sukar untuk mengungkapkan yang ia rasakan. Tapi semuanya terlihat samar hari ini. Ia tertatih di tengah keberadaan Jongin.

"Jongin," panggilnya. Memainkan biji semangka dengan hati-hati, "kenapa kau tenang sekali?"

"Aku memang selalu tenang," balas Jongin.

Mereka duduk bersila di balkon Kyungsoo, bersandar pada dinding di belakang mereka. Bentangan Negara tampak tidak berujung jika dilihat dari sini. Kyungsoo merasa seperti ini semua hanyalah adegan film yang terpotong karena mimpi yang belum usai. Mesti ada yang nyata di luar sana, di mana tawa nampak tidak sukar untuk Jongin keluarkan. Di mana Jongin bisa dengan mudah bercanda dengannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak begitu."

"Kau tidak akan tahu. Tidak seperti yang kau ingat…"

"Kenapa kau malah marah?"

"Aku tidak."

"Ya. Kau marah."

Jongin menyalurkan emosinya dengan menggigit semangka. Tetesan sari semangka itu menetes jatuh ke sisi mulutnya dan ia menyekanya kasar dengan punggung tangan. Dapat disimpulkan ia jelas-jelas marah. Kyungsoo mengira jika Jongin lebih dari marah. Menunggu sebentar, Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin menggigit, menguyah, menelan dan menghirup udara dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia menunggu Jongin berhenti. Tapi Jongin tidak juga berhenti, dia justru terus makan dengan rakus.

"Apa yang kukatakan itu salah? Jongin, aku ingin memiliki hubungan khusus denganmu, tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus—"

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku boleh begini karena kita bahkan tidak punya hubungan!" Jongin tiba-tiba membeku, merasa rapuh dan payah, "Dan kita tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan. Kau mengerti, kan? Kau boleh saja terus-terusan mencoba tapi nyatanya kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatku! Hanya itu!"

Kyungsoo tak ingin menangis, namun raungan sedih dari orang berwajah dingin itu menghapuskan seluruh pemikirannya. Jongin mulai marah, "Kau bahkan tak punya hak untuk marah. Tiap pagi kau bangun semuanya memang baik-baik saja bagimu. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu lagi dan lagi?"

"Maaf—"

"Sialnya, aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi aku masih harus mengenalkan diriku padamu tiap pagi menjelang. Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya? Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak mencintaiku. Tanpa kau melirik memo, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Atau tepatnya, kau tak kenal aku. Aku hanya orang asing bagimu dan hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara. Ini hanya _cerita novel. _Tidak nyata. Semuanya. Bahkan aku sudah berhenti menulis novel! Argh, kau membuatku gila!"

Setelah hening beberapa lama, ucapan "Maafkan aku," akhirnya terurai. Asalnya dari salah satu dari mereka. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"Dua malam lalu, aku menyelinap dan mencopot semua memo tentang kita di apartemenmu. Dan kemarin, aku mencoba mengujimu apakah kau akan ingat malam di mana kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya? Tapi tentu saja kau tahu jawabannya…"

Jongin menautkan jemarinya ke telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Noda lengket dari sari semangka tumpang tindih dengan keringat yang ada di telapak tangannya. "Semua yang kukatakan ini kenyataan. Aku akan mati. Suatu hari nanti kau akan melupakan tentang kita. Kemudian, esoknya kau akan melupakanku. Bukan hanya karena amnesiamu. Ini hanya masalah waktu, jam berapa…" Ia menoleh, "Sedikit demi sedikit… Yang jelas, pertama kalinya yang akan terjadi adalah kau melupakan aku, lalu dilanjut hal-hal signifikan tapi saat kau menyadarinya, kenangan itu akan pudar, kau tak tahu apa saja yang hilang dari ingatanmu sampai—"

"Tidak, Jongin. Bukan seperti itu. Mungkin ingatanku buruk tapi hatiku…" Kyungsoo menekan tangan mereka yang bertautan ke atas dadanya, dan mengambil napas dalam, seakan udara dapat menenangkan mereka. Kehangatan merembes melalui kemeja Jongin dan membuat perutnya tergelitik. Kyungsoo membuka kata-kata yang tak sepenuhnya ia mengerti, "Hatiku bisa mengingatmu. Aku akan mengingatmu. Ingatanku memang tidak sepenuhnya mengenalimu, tapi ketika kau terluka, hatiku jadi sakit. Saat kau tertawa, hatikupun tertawa. Aku sanggup mencintaimu meski tanpa kenangan di antara kita. Kau hanya harus bertahan menungguku. Kumohon…"

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya, Jongin berhasil memaksakan senyum di wajahnya meski sedikit gentar. Suaranya pecah saat ia mulai berkata-kata, kontemplatif, brutal— "Ini bukan novel roman, _Hyung_. Tidak semudah itu…" Ia mengambil napas dan suaranya terdengar makin pelan, "Apa kau tak mengerti, _Hyung_? Akhir dari kisah kita sudah jelas. Semuanya sudah tersusun sejak awal, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu…"

Meski Jongin tengah menunggu sanggahan, meski mereka sama-sama menunggu salah satunya bicara, Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Isak tangis terdengar seiring tubuhnya yang susah menopang berat, dia tertunduk, dan tidak bisa mengelak tudingan Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Suatu hari nanti aku tidak lagi bisa menyentuh wajahmu, atau bicara denganmu. Aku akan terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit, melihatmu menangis dengan mata lebarmu, tubuhku mati rasa. Dan tanganku… Kau akan menggenggam tanganku seperti sekarang. Tapi mereka dingin. Dan aku tahu itu menyakitkan, lebih dari sekarang. Jadi saat hari itu datang, berjanjilah padaku kau takkan membiarkanku sendiri, _Hyung_. Kau akan pulang, memetik aster dan—"

"Tidak."

"Dengar, _Hyung_… Kau tidak perlu…" Jakun Jongin tercekat di atas, tak bergerak ataupun turun. Suaranya menjeda. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari bila Jongin juga sudah menangis. Dia sudah sering menangis, mungkin sebelum Kyungsoo sadar, "…melihat aster layu,"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jongin dan mengumpulkan jemari yang rapuh itu. Sedikit terengah-engah, buku-buku jari mereka mengerat, "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak."

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Antara hitungan bulan dan detik, Kyungsoo kehilangan arlojinya dan lupa bagaimana cara membaca jam ataupun kalender. Terkadang, dia lupa sekarang tanggal berapa. Lain waktu, ia memandang ke luar jendela dan bertanya-tanya apa musim sekarang sudah masuk lembar memo? Ia tidak lagi memperbarui memonya dan dia tidak yakin apakah umurnya sekarang duapuluh atau duapuluh lima karena tidak bisa mengingat. Dia selalu akan terjebak di tempat yang sama, hanya saja berbeda situasi.

Namun ketika Jongin menghadapi segala situasi, mereka kembali terstagnasi bersama-sama. Ini adalah bulan terakhir di musim gugur. Tahun 2013. Umurnya duapuluh lima…, lebih tepatnya duapuluh enam lebih tiga bulan, dan ia masih terjebak dalam kisah cinta menyakitkan. Sungguh menyakitkan karena sudah berbulan-bulan di musim gugur—karena musim panas telah berlalu—_dia_ sama sekali tak bisa ingat. Kisah cintanya terlampau membuatnya serakah, marah, sedih—dan segala hal yang tak dapat ia rasakan, ia rasa.

Cinta mereka layaknya semacam perasaan yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa terus lekat dengan Jongin di penghujung malam. Kyungsoo selalu memintanya membiarkan Jongin supaya mengingatkannya tentang hari ini, kemarin, dan—

"Besok." interupsi Jongin sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikannya. Kyungsoo menghirup paduan aroma yodium dan antiseptik serta bau memuakkan khas rumah sakit. "Kau akan mengingatnya besok. Kau akan ingat tentang kita. Kau bisa mengingat esok hari. Ini pasti menakjubkan…"

Kyungsoo mengulum bibir, "Tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana caraku ingat hari esok?"

"Yah…" Jongin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, membiarkan punggungnya bersandar di dada Kyungsoo. Mengelus pipinya, "Besok, aku akan ingat jika kita pernah pergi ke pantai. Lalu…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau akan ingat apa saja yang telah kita lakukan…"

"Jongin, apa yang kau katakan? Bagaimana bisa kau mengingat sesuatu yang telah—"

"Sstt. Kita coba saja. Aku akan ingat bahwa cahaya berbinar dan terpantul ke air laut. Matahari akan terbenam, awan jadi sepenuhnya oranye. Tapi suasananya sangat menenangkan, yang terdengar hanya suara angin dan deburan ombak. Dan…, suaramu. Kau akan menyanyikan lagu My Lady dan mengubur kakimu di pasir sembari mengamatiku bermain ombak. Aku akan menari, kau akan bernyanyi. Saat aku tersandung, kau akan buru-buru menyingkirkan pasir dari kakimu dan mencoba menangkapku. Menyadari betapa senangnya diperhatikan olehmu, aku akan terdorong untuk menempatkanmu dalam posisi kompromi—mempertimbangkanmu. Aku akan bercinta denganmu di sana, kemudian pasir akan mengotori seluruh pakaianmu, tentu saja. Kau mengomel karena mesti mencuci mereka empat kali, menggosok semuanya sampai kinclong—tapi itu nanti, setelah kita menikmati makan malam dengan cara duduk di kap mobil. Kita makan dengan malas dan cenderung lambat. Kita memesan hamburger yang dilapisi taburan keju…"

Kyungsoo menerawang, "Lalu kita akan menyaksikan senja bersama-sama. Aku akan selalu bernyanyi dan kau menggenggam tanganku, menyeretku untuk duduk di atas atap. Kita akan menari bersama-sama. Tertawa. Kau akan tertawa lebih keras dariku dan aku akan ikut tertawa. Nyamuk beterbangan di sekitar kita. Aku ingin menyudahinya karena sudah ngantuk, tapi kau ingin kebersamaan kita lebih lama. Pada akhirnya aku akan menurutimu. Kau mengendikkan bahu dan aku akan memukulmu. Kau meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarik tubuhku, menciumku dengan kasar…"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan menarik Kyungsoo mendekat hingga Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan napas Jongin tercecap di lidahnya, "Apa seperti ini?" tanyanya di sela dia mencium Kyungsoo.

"Saat ini…, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?"

"Aku ingin berlama-lama seperti _ini_. Aku ingin tetap begini, selamanya…"

Kyungsoo hanya mengutarakan keinginannya tanpa menuntut Jongin. Ia tak meminta Jongin supaya mereka bisa tetap bersama-sama selamanya. Atau jika hari esok benar-benar berlalu tanpa ada kenangan, tak apa, sebab terkadang kenyataan memang terlalu menyakitkan. Dia hanya bisa berpegang pada hitungan detik. Hanya bisa menghitung mundur. Tiap gerakan yang mereka buat, tiap kontak mata yang terjadi, tiap suku kata yang terucap. Jongin berhasil menempati relung hatinya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik.

Jika saja waktu sedetik itu bisa bertahan lebih lama…

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Esok hari ketika Kyungsoo bangun, mereka tidak pergi ke pantai. Bahkan, tidak ada kosakata _mereka_. Tidak ada memo kuning yang tertempel di dindingnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang ia gores dalam memo di sakunya. Tidak juga makan hamburger di atas kap mobil. Hanya ada pemandangan Kyungsoo yang bergegas meniti tangga untuk sampai ke pabrik, makan malam sendirian di meja yang kosong. Menunggu jam 07:00 datang dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka tepat di depan balkon samping apartemennya. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang rumpang. Ada yang kurang.

Ketika Kyungsoo tengah menyanyikan tembang di bawah penerangan lampu panggung yang redup, ia memandangi kursi kosong yang letaknya di sudut _bar_. Merenungkan apa kiranya yang hilang dari rongga dadanya sekarang, kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang? Suaranya jadi pecah dan lagunya tidak pas dengan kunci nada. Minseok berinisiatif mengatur volume demi menutupi cacat dalam penampilan Kyungsoo malam ini. Saat mereka istirahat, ia langsung bertanya terang-terangan, "Ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti…" gumam Kyungsoo. Tidak ada hal luar biasa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis dalam lembaran memonya, tidak ada yang kurang.

"Hei, mana halaman tentang penulis itu? Kim Jongin?" tanya Minseok.

"Penulis? Siapa?" Maksud awal Kyungsoo memang bertanya tapi entah mengapa responnya cenderung nampak seperti orang yang syok. Ia terkesiap panik dan dadanya terasa berdetak nyeri. Sesuai insting, ia meraih memo dalam sakunya—melewati satu halaman—dengan tangan masih gemetar, "Aku tak kenal dengan penulis yang kau maksud…"

Satu buket aster tersemat di pintu apartemennya. Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing dan langsung pergi mengistirahatkan diri. Tidak ada yang bisa ia simpulkan kali ini.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Saat dia bangun di bulan Oktober, dinding apartemennya penuh dengan memo tempel berwarna hijau, sewarna rumput namun bedanya mereka (memo itu) tidak hidup. Oktober selalu melelahkan kala matahari terbenam, daun-daun membusuk perlahan dan ada janji yang terlupakan. Hujan yang tak berujung mengisi penuh bulan Oktober, membuat jejak karbon tercetak jelas di atas tanah dan membuat _bar _penuh oleh pelanggan baru.

Saat dia bangun di bulan November, salju menumpuk tebal, tinggi, menutup permukaan jendela. Ia mengubur wajahnya di antara bantal dan menangis layaknya esok hari tak pernah akan datang. November membuat hari-hari serasa terlalui begitu saja. Dengan udara yang tipis dan malam hari datang lebih awal. Awal hingga akhir, akhir hingga awal, selalu terasa singkat. Di bulan November, hari esok seolah berhenti datang. Pada bulan November ini ia bertanya-tanya; berapa lama kiranya ia telah hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini? Berapa lama lagi ia akan terus hidup begini? Serta berapa banyak hari yang akan tersisa sebelum waktu merenggut nyawanya?

Saat dia bangun di bulan Desember, empat hari menjelang Natal; Jongin mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Kegelapan menelan seluruh penjuru apartemennya ketika Jongin meniti langkah menyusuri koridor, jemarinya terentang, meneliti permukaan dinding bersamaan saat engsel tersebut berderit dan terbukalah pintunya—

"_Hyung_…" rintihnya di ambang pintu. Kyungsoo melirik wajahnya; hanya mendapati perpaduan dari bibir yang pucat serta mata bengkak. Dia menggigil, tubuhnya hanya terlapis oleh baju rumah sakit. Ada keping salju tersemat dalam helai rambutnya. Ia hanya mengenakan sandal jepit sebagai alas kakinya. Barangkali pria itu telah berusaha untuk tersenyum—garis-garis samar yang terpatri di sudut bibirnya melukiskan kegamangan. Namun semuanya terhapus saat ia mencoba kembali menggerakkan rahangnya, "_Hyung_…" isaknya, "_Hyung… Hyung…_"

Pelototan, Kyungsoo memasang raut muka penuh curiga. Dia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat bergumam ragu, "Kau siapa?"

Jeda.

"Haha," tawa Jongin hambar, "tentu saja. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Kau pasti lupa. Betapa tololnya aku…"

Kyungsoo merasa baik-baik saja sampai ia melihat mata pria itu memerah dengan keingintahuan tersirat di dalamnya. Napasnya sesak seketika, katakanlah Kyungsoo merasakan suatu tusukan empati yang sukar untuk dijabarkan. Menakutkan ketika menyadari betapa mudahnya ia merapuh hanya dalam gerakan lambat. Pria itu menyerah. Gemetar. Terisak. Ratapannya yang lirih jadi terdengar kian jelas. Punggung tangannya menyeka airmata. Segenap dadanya gentar dengan kebahagiaan yang dibuat-buat. Ia meneguk liurnya kasar.

Jongin menggeleng, gerakannya nampak amat rapuh. "Maaf mengganggumu. Hanya saja kupikir kau sudah ingat. Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. A—Aku hanya… em, m—maaf sudah mengganggumu,"

Keping salju meluncur turun, menabrak dahinya. Bolamatanya berkilau dengan sedikit binar. Kelihatan seperti kunang-kunang. Bertepatan ketika Kyungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo mengabaikan mimik rapuhnya saat ia menarik Jongin lebih dekat ke pintu. Bahkan ia sendiri kurang yakin dengan pemikirannya saat mengatakan, "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sedang turun salju. Masuklah, akan kupinjamkan kau jaket supaya tidak kedinginan…"

"Dingin, ya?" racau pria itu. Lalu tawanya meledak—terdengar sangat memprihatinkan dari seluruh hal menyedihkan yang ada di alam semesta, "Aku bahkan kepikiran jika sebentar lagi aku masuk angin,"

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _Jongin_. Dia membeberkan empat klu ke Kyungsoo saat mereka duduk di kursi penumpang. Pertama, dia seorang penulis; kedua, mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya; ketiga, ia sedang sakit; keempat, dia sendiri yang merobek halaman tentang dirinya dari memo Kyungsoo karena ia ingin Kyungsoo mengingatnya tanpa melihat memo.

"Kata mereka aku punya sisa waktu enam bulan. Mungkin setahun jika aku merubah kebiasaanku," ucap Jongin. Refleksi matanya melayang menatap ke luar jendela mobil, "jadi aku ingin berpura-pura jadi _pahlawan_. Membiarkan diriku lupa untuk menyelamatkanmu dari hari kemarin dan mengingatkanmu lagi esok harinya. Tapi…, kemudian kau tahu jika aku mengidap _pneumonia_. Berarti bukan enam bulan. Aku hanya punya waktu empat minggu. Mungkin juga hanya tiga. Dan aku hancur, _Hyung_… Kemarin ketika kau pergi tanpaku aku sadar jika hal yang selama ini kulakukan jadi tidak menarik lagi. Aku minta maaf, aku bohong padamu… Aku bukanlah pahlawan, _Hyung_. Aku hanya pengecut…"

Lutut mereka bersentuhan tapi Kyungsoo tidak bergerak menjauh, "Apa… Kau menyukaiku?"

"Menyukaimu?" balas pria itu, dan dia tertawa lagi saat berkata, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berada di setiap harimu. Aku hanya ingin kau dapat mengingatku…"

Kyungsoo tahu kebenarannya, dan iapun tahu jika Jongin mengetahui hal itu. Permohonan hanyalah sebatas keinginan, dan doa hanyalah harapan kosong. Di luar sana mungkin kota tengah menyambut Natal atau Tahun Baru dengan penuh kehangatan namun hal tersebut tetap tak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa harapan mereka sukar terkabul. Beberapa hal bahkan tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Maksudku…, kau tidak mesti mengingatku. Aku tidak delusional. Cukup antarkan aku sampai ke rumah sakit. Tadi itu aku hanya ingin melihatmu… Dan kukira, aku telah melakukannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika itu menyita waktumu," kekeh Jongin. Dan tiap kali ia terkekeh, Kyungsoo berpikiran jika itu lebih terdengar seperti raungan tak kasat mata, "kau pasti mengiraku aneh atau apalah itu. Tiba-tiba saja bisa muncul di depan pintu rumahmu?"

"Kurasa kau bukan orang aneh," sela Kyungsoo. Ketegangan di sana sedikit memudar kala ia berhasil tersenyum, "tapi aku pikir kau orang yang tolol. Kabur dari rumah sakit saat sedang hujan salju…"

Jongin balas tersenyum, "Mungkin…"

Mobil tersebut berhenti. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum salah satu dari mereka menyadari jika mereka telah sampai di ambang gerbang, dan ini saatnya bagi Kyungsoo untuk pergi dan Jongin tetap tinggal. Detik-detik terakhir pertemuan singkat mereka, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum canggung dan membungkukkan badan. Seakan-akan mereka baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mengabaikan mata Jongin yang memerah.

"Um," gumam Jongin. Ia merasa tidak menggigil karena jaket Kyungsoo melapisi bahunya, terus berceloteh, "bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan terakhir?"

"Tentu. Apa?"

"Dapatkah kau memanggil namaku? Sekali saja…"

Kyungsoo berdeham dan coba menyusun suku kata. Namun entah bagaimana kata-kata tersebut tercekat ke sisi tenggorokannya bahkan ketika ia telah membuka mulutnya. Tidak ada yang keluar. Saat suaranya menyentuh pangkal leher, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya gemetar; ada yang salah dengannya. Dunia seakan-akan menghujatnya dalam konstansi lamban. Hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Jong…" Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya ragu dan memfokuskan diri untuk menyelesaikan suku kata rumpang itu, "Jongin…"

"Terimakasih. _Terimakasih_…" Kata terimakasih yang kedua dikatakan dengan pelan, seolah-olah dimaksudkan untuk hal-hal yang lebih signifikan. Mungkin seperti— _"Terimakasih atas pertemuan kita. Karena kau sudah menemuiku. Membantuku bangkit dari serpih menyakitkan. Terimakasih telah mengajarkanku arti hidup. Airmata, harapan, juga semua catatan tempel berwarna kuning yang menghiasi kamarku saat matahari terbit. Terimakasih telah memberitahuku bagaimana caranya kunang-kunang bisa bercahaya dengan indah…"_

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak menyimak semua itu. Yang ia perhatikan adalah Seoul beranjak mendekati fajar, hembusan angin yang menyerupai siul peluit dan menilik Jongin yang menghirup oksigen.

"Terimakasih," Ia kembali canggung. Ini adalah hari yang dingin. Jongin tidak menggigil ketika ia merangkak keluar mobil, membanting pintu, dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Menurunkan kaca jendela, Kyungsoo tak henti bertanya-tanya mengapa rasanya seluruh rotasi dunianya runtuh ketika ia menatap balik Jongin. Di luar, dengan angin menimpa kulit dan membelai surainya, Jongin tersenyum taat. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Beberapa serpih salju turun dari langit, dan buyar.

"Ya…"

"Um!"

Mereka telah kehabisan kata-kata, namun juga mengerti bahwa masing-masing dari mereka mungkin terlampau canggung. Kata-kata bergulir seperti komet kecil, melesat di belakang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Airmata merembes melalui celah pipi Jongin dengan ragu. Mereka tak mampu berkata-kata. Tak ada airmata ataupun hal yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa mengingat sesuatu tentang orang asing ini. Semua memorinya terhapus, hanya secercah salju yang dapat ia lihat. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dari kaca jendela. Jongin menyambutnya. Ia mengatakan candaan lucu yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Kakinya serasa ingin copot, namun begitu ia kembali menunduk. Kepalanya sukar untuk ditegakkan, jari-jarinya gemetar.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sopir dan tersenyum cerah, "Tolong antarkan saya kembali ke apartemen."

Dia berpura-pura bersikap jika ini semua hanya proses. Setelah ini, dia tidak akan bisa ingat Jongin. Dia tak akan paham dengan makna dari hari esok atau kemarin. Yang jelas, ia telah terlambat masuk kerja. Menghirup aroma musim dingin dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tidak ingin terjebak sama sekali. Tidak boleh ada airmata yang jatuh menitik. Tidak boleh meski ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Tapi…

…pada akhirnya tetesan bening itu menitik juga. Satu persatu, sama halnya seperti Jongin. Kyungsoo meraung keras ketika ia tak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Berdiri di balik ruangan, Kyungsoo mengingat perkataan dan pesan dokter. Sesuatu seperti perawatan oksigen yang kurang memadai, antibiotik, penyakit mematikan. Lalu juga Jongin yang terus-terusan terbaring di ruang _ICU _namun tetap tak mengubah apapun. Setidaknya hal itu bisa menurunkan demamnya, namun tetap saja paru-parunya sudah tak bisa difungsikan. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kosakata asing macam _symbicort _atau _theophylline _atau _corticorteriods, _tapi ia mengerti bagaimana alat itu mendetak tenang dalam friksi berupa garis-garis, bunyi yang berkesinambungan dari layar monitor. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat Kyungsoo pelajari dari permintaan maaf sang dokter adalah— "Tidak ada lagi yang dapat kami lakukan."

"Aku tak mau mati…" keluh Jongin dari balik masker oksigennya. Kyungsoo duduk di bangku tepat di sisi tempat tidurnya dan memperhatikan vena plastik menyembul dari balik pergelangan tangannya. Entah bagaimana Jongin jadi kelihatan sangat kurus. Kurus sekali.

"Tidak akan. Kau takkan mati. Mereka bilang kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Bohong!" kekeh Jongin. Ia menarik kepalanya menyamping, dan saat itulah Kyungsoo sadar jika Jongin tidak benar-benar tertawa. Sebetulnya, dia menangis. "Dalam tiga minggu ke depan, akan ada orang baru yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur ini. Empat minggu, paling lama. Aku mengidap _pneumonia, Hyung_. Selain fibrosis, aku punya _pneumonia_."

"Kau akan baik saja!" tegas Kyungsoo. Walau Jongin salah tentang perkiraannya yang menebak jika waktu yang dimilikinya hanya tiga minggu. Karena nyatanya, Kyungsoo tahu bila Jongin hanya punya _dua minggu _lagi. "Tak ada yang salah denganmu… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak," Jongin memejamkan matanya. Dan Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat selain berdiri diam dan menarikan jarinya di atas dada Jongin.

Jongin tersentak, "Sekarang _apa_?"

"Mengirimi Tuhan sebuah _pesan_. Aku harus melakukannya. _Dia_ tidak boleh mengambil paru-parumu. Kau membutuhkannya," ucap Kyungsoo, menarik Jongin lebih dekat untuk dapat terus merangkai garis tak nyata di atas permukaan dada Jongin, "kau benar-benar membutuhkannya…"

Keheningan mengisi, dan setelah itu tidak ada aksi lain lagi. Jongin terbengong dengan dengung _AC _meniup ruangan.

"Saat pertama kali aku tahu jika aku akan mati, kupikir…, aku tak lagi menyesal. Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Untuk sekarang, aku tak butuh apa-apa lagi. Cukup satu menit lebih lama. Beberapa milidetik… Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu, _Hyung_. Aku belum membalas perasanmu… A—Aku… Aku belum menyelesaikan _semuanya_…"

Matanya menyipit bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo berkesempatan meraih tangannya dan mengatakan pada Jongin jika mereka masih punya cukup _waktu_. Bahwa tanpa terburu-buru, semuanya tetap baik saja. Karena Jongin akan sembuh dan menuliskan ini; _Kim Jongin, barat daya, ruangan 2-20, Rumah Sakit Seoul – mencegat taksi di gerbang masuk bagian selatan padahal masih dirawat, ia kembali esok harinya dan setelah itu… Setelah itu…_

Entahlah.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

"Mm. Kita bisa mencoba melukis namaku di wajahmu…" kata Jongin sembari menghisap rokoknya dari corong. Sebelumnya, sang perawat mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi roda dan lebih baik Jongin keluar dari kamarnya jika ingin merokok. _Cobalah berjalan menyusuri koridor, _katanya. Jadi di sinilah mereka, dua sosok yang terbungkus oleh lapisan wol dan kasmir yang bertahan dengan udara pengap di sepanjang koridor tak berujung. Kyungsoo terus menghiburnya. Keberadaan mereka _nyata; _mereka masih bersama-sama. Mereka berdua. Mereka mencoba mengukir satu hari penuh kebersamaan. Lagi.

"Yah, tapi aku bisa. Aku akan terus menatapnya. Agak mengerikan juga, sih, kalau membayangkan namaku ditato di wajahmu, hehe," kekeh Jongin. Dia mengais udara dan melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo, "Kawan-kawan pers juga sudah banyak tahu jika aku itu narsisis. Bayangkan saja…, mereka bahkan mencaritahu tentang seluruh kebiasaanku…"

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya memandangi pasien lain berlalulalang. Semacam ajang damai, mereka tak lagi khawatir meski akhirnya Jongin kembali menghela napas, "Apa malam ini kau datang ke _bar_?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin malam ini tidak dulu… Aku tak bisa melihatmu, nanti…"

"Dari kemarin kau mengatakan hal yang sama terus…" Jongin menyeringai. Matanya yang melankolis tambah meredup kala ia mengerang sambil menarik napas, "Pergilah ke _bar _besok. Kau harus tetap bernyanyi. Itu kan pekerjaanmu. Bernanyi. Menjalani kehidupan…"

"Aku mau menemanimu," protes Kyungsoo, "kalau menyanyi, sekarangpun aku bisa."

"Jangan. Jangan. Kau konyol sekali—"

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Melodi halus mengalun lembut menembus pendengarannya meski suasana sedikit menyesakkan. Membuat Jongin manyun dan mengejeknya sekali waktu. Agak ragu, jemari Jongin mengerat lengan kursi roda.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari jika Jongin menyamai tempo, jemarinya bergerak dan mengetuk-ngetuk, menjadi melodi sendiri. Sama seperti halnya Kyungsoo berlutut di depannya, meneliti kepala hingga bolamatanya. Semuanya sempurna dan padu. Ujung jari Jongin menekan buku-buku jarinya. Mudah dan elok. "_Arabresque…_" bisiknya. Membuat kabut putih di atas plastik. Tangannya melakukan lompatan kecil, "_Grand Jete,_" lalu memutari pergelangan tangan. Tawa meledak dari bibir Kyungsoo saat kukunya merabai telapak tangan Kyungsoo, "_Fouett__é__ et tourant…_" Pindah ke tepi telapak tangannya sampai belakang, "Ini… _Sissone. _Satu, dua…, dan—" Mereka berhenti bernapas sejenak, ketika jari-jari Jongin melintas pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo hingga ke lengannya. Kembali ke lengan, bahu, tulang selangka, leher, dan berhenti di bibir bawahnya.

Mereka berbagi senyuman. Kyungsoo menekan jarinya di bibir Jongin, menghantarkan dingin ke permukaannya. Siluet Jongin terlampau terang, dengan pakaiannya yang cuma baju rumah sakit. Kyungsoo berpikiran jika Jongin nampak bercahaya, seperti_ kilat_.

Saat lagu mereka berakhir, perawat memanggil Jongin untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena udara yang belum tersaring tidak bagus bagi paru-parunya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang cocok dengan paru-paru yang penyakitan.

"Malam, _Hyung…_" sela Jongin tak rela. Sebab ia beranggapan jika Kyungsoo adalah morfinnya. Tidak sanggup berpisah. Matanya yang berkedut mulai menutup, dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia tercekat dalam detik-detik ketika mengatakan— "Aku mencintaimu…"

"Bukan, Jongin. Kau tak boleh pesimis. Katakan padaku jika besok kau masih melihatku…"

"_Hyung, _aku tidak akan mungkin—"

"Cukup. Katakan jika kau…" Suara Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Kata-kata serta pikirannya runtuh sekaligus. Dia ingat cara jari Jongin yang begitu cekatan membelai lengannya. Sehingga secara tak sadar, ia beranggapan seakan-akan tujuan utama mereka dilahirkan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa amat nyata bagi Jongin yang akan menarik selimut rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Lampu tidur menemani. Boleh jadi, Jongin takkan pernah bisa menari lagi. "_Besok. _Besok…"

Jongin merangkulkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo, menariknya mendekat. Ibu jarinya mengusap airmata Kyungsoo, "Oke. _Sampai jumpa_…"

Air suci tersebut jatuh satu-satu menuruni lekukan pipi sampai perawat membimbingnya pergi. Sebelum kata terakhir sempat terucap…

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Kemarin, sudah tidak ada lagi. Secara bertahap hari ini nampaknya lebih baik. Tapi hari esok?

Mereka kehabisan waktu. Bayang-bayang tentang kebahagiaan juga terlalu lama. Lampu-lampu mengedip terlalu lambat. Lagu pembuka juga hanya sebatas di ambang falseto. Cekikikan aneh terus meletus dari bibir Jongin yang selalu cemberut. Perlahan berubah jadi tawa parau. Teramat keras. Terlampau terburu-buru. Jongin tertawa seolah-olah dia takut jika ia tak mendapat kesempatan untuk tertawa lagi. Seolah-olah takut jika semua lampu akan dimatikan sebelum ia sempat menonton penampilan Kyungsoo. Jadi, Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin saat tidak ada yang memperhatikan, dan menekan dahi mereka bersama. Dia memberitahu Jongin jika tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Bahwa tidak usah tertawa keras-keras. Bahwa Kyungsoo memahaminya, bagaimanapun dia.

Suatu hari Jongin merenung. "Waktu telah diulur… Kau pikir berapa lama_ lagi_?" Iapun merenungkan bagaimana perawat menghubungkan tabung logam raksasa dengan tubuhnya. Perawat itu menarik selang infus dan memeganginya sementara darah menetes dari kantung darahnya. Mengaliri darah untuk pasokan kebutuhan Jongin.

"Mana kutahu…" jawab Kyungsoo kalem.

"Di saat-saat terakhir kau mulai berharap tentang sesuatu… Kau mengucapkannya di musim dingin. Kita bisa membuat _kimchi _bersama-sama—"

"Kau mau _kimchi_?"

"Lalu, kau minta tambah… Aku membuatkannya. Kemudian aku menciummu karena kau menyodorkanku setangkai _mistletoe. _Dan… Aku akan membuatkan _kimchi _saat tahun baru… Sebab aku mau makan kue beras denganmu… Apa kau bersedia membuatnya untuk _perayaan _kita? Aku mau melihat caramu membuatnya. Lalu ketika kita bersandar di kap mobil…, aku berbisik sesuatu di telingamu. Menunjukkan kunang-kunang yang sedang terbang…"

"Cukup, Jongin. Nanti kau akan menjelaskan semuanya sampai detil. Lagipula, aku sudah merangkai _mistletoe _hari ini," sela Kyungsoo. Menunjuk ke kotak yang terbungkus sampul yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Kita akan merayakan Natal. Lalu kalau kita sudah melewati Natal, kita juga bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama…, lalu…, perayaan hari jadi kita. Aku bisa menunjukkanmu sekarang jika kau—"

"Dan itu tidaklah cukup. Karena semakin aku merasa memiliki sesuatu, aku makin menyadari bahwa aku masih kehilangan banyak hal. Begitu banyak… Kita—"

"Kita bisa merayakan Natal bersama, oke," sela Kyungsoo, "kita akan melakukan segala sesuatunya bersama-sama. Hm? Jangan menangis, Jongin… A—Aku… Ish, jangan menangis—"

"Kau yang menangis, _Hyung_…"

"Diam!"

"Aku tak mau mati, _Hyung…_" kekeh Jongin terdengar datar. Tetesan bening mengaliri sudut matanya. Membanjir lewat lekukan wajahnya. Kyungsoo kurang yakin jika ia lebih dulu menangis, bahkan dia memaksa jika dirinya _tidak sedang menangis_.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Jongin kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Dengan lirih, kepala perawat yang menanganinya berbisik tentang fakta yang mengerikan. Paru-paru Jongin tak menyediakan cukup oksigen untuk bisa membantunya bicara dan lebih baik jangan menganggunya. Namun bagi Kyungsoo itu tidaklah penting, sebab ia tidak perlu mendengar Jongin bicara. Dia juga tidak perlu menyentuh Jongin, atau bahkan melihatnya. Kyungsoo hanya harus berada di dekatnya. Untuk dapat mengetahui jika Jongin masih bernapas. Untuk tahu jika Jongin mendengarkannya ketika Kyungsoo bernyanyi untuknya. Atau saat bibirnya berkedut kala Kyungsoo melempar lelucon garing padanya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa mengenal orang ini. Atau, kenapa lututnya bisa otomatis terpaku ketika dia melihat nomor kamar orang asing itu. Lalu, banyak hal lain yang ia tidak mengerti. Dan dengan jumlah pertanyaan yang Jongin lewatkan, sedikit banyak catatan tempel berwarna kuning itu dapat menjelaskannya. Namun tidak untuk _siapa sebenarnya Jongin_.

"Suatu hari nanti saat kau melihat balkon di samping apartemenmu kau takkan lagi melihat si brengsek yang menghisap rokoknya. Apa kau akan merasa kehilangan…?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari memonya, menatap Jongin dan berkedip dengan enggan, "Apa? Sekarang saja aku sudah sedih. Aku akan merindukan saat-saat di mana aku memandangi_mu_ dari balkon…" Tepat. Dan dia tak salah saat mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari Jongin.

_Mungkinkah dia ingat…?_

"Bagaimana… Kau bisa tahu jika itu diriku?" tulis Jongin di atas memonya, sangat cepat, sehingga tulisan tangannya sulit terbaca. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dia maksud. Karena dia sendiri juga bertanya-tanya begitu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Perasaanku saja…" gumam Kyungsoo. Dan dia sangat senang saat akhirnya dia bida mengingat sesuatu dalam memorinya. Mungkin setelah ini harapan mereka akan terkabul. Mungkin, besok Jongin akan sembuh dari sakitnya dan Kyungsoo pulih dari amnesianya. Setelah itu mereka akan bisa saling bicara mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok. Tentang catatan konyol… Tentang tangan yang gemetar… Atau, mata yang berkaca-kaca…

Ya.

Pada akhirnya, malam itu Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah sembari menggumamkan nama Jongin di bibirnya. Mengulang-ulangnya seperti doa. Lagi, dan lagi sampai seperti hembusan napas. Kyungsoo membawanya ke dalam mimpi. Memohon berjuta kali pada Tuhan tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Atau setidaknya, biarkan Kyungsoo mengingat namanya. Setidaknya, kalaupun Tuhan ingin _mengambil_ Jongin, Kyungsoo berharap jika ingatannya tentang Jongin juga tidak dibiarkan menghilang.

Kyungsoo tak perlu tahu apa-apa, baik dari masa lalu ataupun masa depan apalagi kebaikan atau keburukannya. Yang Kyungsoo inginkan hanyalah ia dapat mengingat namanya. Setiap hal kecil yang menyangkut Kim Jongin.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Saat Kyungsoo terbangun, ia menemukan beragam catatan tempel yang lecek dari sakunya berserakan. Tulisannya yang ditulis oleh pena dan pensil hampir tidak bisa dibaca. Semuanya ditulis oleh orang profesional, walau tangannya gemetar dengan garis-garis spiral tempatnya menggantungkan hidup. Dia menghaluskan memo di lembar pertama dengan telapak tangan. Hati-hati supaya tidak lecek.

–_Apa kau pikir Tuhan itu ada? –_

–_Jika Tuhan memang ada, apa kau pikir jika dia akan memberiku waktu tambahan? Tidak harus lama. Hanya satu minggu yang kuminta. Atau bahkan sehari. Apapun itu, aku bahkan tak keberatan jika Dia memberiku satu jam saja. Aku hanya ingin punya waktu sedikit lebih lama. Hanya itu–_

–_Kau menangis, _Hyung_–_

–_Harusnya dari awal aku berhenti merokok. Kan? –_

–_Berhentilah bersikap sok, _Hyung_–_

Catatan terakhir berwarna hijau dengan tepiannya berjumbai. Sudut kertasnya kumal dan menguning. Jelas lebih tua usianya ketimbang dua lainnya. Lebih didominasi oleh tulisan tangan yang ditekan dengan banyak emosi yang dituangkan dalam lapisan kertas. Tapi tetap saja, janggal rasanya saat ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dalam tulisan itu:

–_Namaku Jongin. Aku penulis yang tinggal di sebelahmu. Sampai jumpa besok, _Hyung. _Jangan lupa! –_

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Seringkali ketika Kyungsoo menjenguk Jongin di ranjang rumah sakit, ia tak yakin apakah ia melihat Jongin yang asli atau refleksinya. Waktu hampir membuatnya nampak payah dari luarnya, transparan, membuatnya terlihat seperti bayangan saja. Kyungsoo ingin bicara dengannya, tapi perawat bilang jika itu percuma, Jongin tidak bisa membalasnya. Jadi dia hanya bisa menunduk. Menuliskan nama "Jongin" di punggung tangan dan mencocokkan dengan nama "Kim Jongin" yang ada di papan yang tergantung di ujung tempat tidurnya.

Detik demi detik terbias, mengaleidoskopkan; membunuh jiwa yang terbaring di atas lapis seprai. Kyungsoo menghitung detik demi detik saat Jongin merepetkan tubuh dengannya. Lemah. Erangan mengalun di sela suara berat Jongin saat ia mengangkat tangannya, yang disambut senang oleh Kyungsoo yang langsung menautkan tangan mereka.

Keluhan pertama Jongin hampir tak bisa terbedakan. Ia terus-terusan menghela napas dari balik masker oksigennya, dan membulatkan tekad untuk bertanya saat Kyungsoo akan keluar dari kamarnya, "Apa besok kau akan kembali ke mari?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Datanglah ke sini besok. Tanggal tigabelas…" balas pria itu. Bernegosiasi dalam tiap suku kata saat menghirup udara, "Hari jadi kita… Besok… Tigabelas… Empatbelas… Tigabelas…"

Kyungsoo menolak keras. Jongin mengedipkan mata. Semuanya berakhir terlalu mudah,  
namun mereka terus-terusan memaksa bersama-sama meski harapan itu tipis. Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini. Dia meminta perawat membiarkannya menginap, dan ajaibnya, mereka mengalah dan mengijinkan. Walau perawat itu berpesan padanya untuk tetap tenang dan tidak berisik sebab Jongin butuh istirahat. Karena Jongin benar-benar bertahan hidup pada apa-apa yang berpeluang minim.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap terjaga sepanjang malam untuk dapat melihat Jongin esok pagi saat bangun dan jadi yang pertama mengatakan: "Selamat hari jadi Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo…" tanpa melirik memo. Besok, ia harus mengingat Jongin. Dia harus mengingatnya. _Mengingatnya…_

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Cahaya matahari terbawa dalam mimpi Kyungsoo, terbias menjadi sesuatu yang dingin dan terasa asin dan melibatkan tumitnya menapak permukaan lembut antara tepi laut serta pantai. Ia berbalik dan pasir putih itu menjelma menjadi _linen_ dingin.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, dapat dilihat kepak sayap camar dan gradasi biru terang digantikan oleh pandangannya yang langsung tertuju pada layar hitam, sebuah jendela kecil di ujung bangsal rumah sakit yang sempit, serta lantai marmer yang dingin. Plastik? Semuanya? Ini bukan kamarnya! Dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya dia bisa terbangun di samping tempat tidur orang asing. Ada kata-kata pendek yang tertulis di punggung tangannya. Memudar: _Ingat Jongin… Besok adalah hari jadi kita (13 Januari 2014)_

Kyungsoo menegakkan dirinya. Punggungnya serasa patah dan lehernya sakit karena menunduk sepanjang malam. Saat itu dia baru sadar bila orang asing di ranjang tengah mengamatinya. Senyumnya merekah, memudar pelan-pelan saat fiturnya makin meredup. Tidak jelas.

"Ha..looo?" Kyungsoo berkedip. Orang asing tersebut tak merespon meski sudut matanya mengernyit. Ibu jarinya bergerak sedikit. Kyungsoo melirik papan nama yang tergantung di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kim Jongin.

Secara tidak disadari, ada aliran udara keluar masuk dari alat logam aneh yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Kyungsoo menelusuri pandangannya dari selang infus yang menghubungkannya dengan hidung Jongin. Ia akan bertanya—mungkin tentang pesan aneh yang tertulis di tangannya—saat lebih dulu, dia menyelanya, "Selamat hari jadi untuk _kita_… _Hyung_…"

Orang asing bernama Kim Jongin tampaknya menarik napas kuat-kuat. Tangannya bergerak dalam genggaman Kyungsoo dan secara berlarut-larut, ia kembali jatuh tertidur. Tenang.

Kyungsoo berpikiran jika itu adalah hal yang wajar. Barangkali, orang asing itu sedang lelah, jadi dia tertidur. Tapi bunyi konstan yang berasal dari monitor dengan garis lurus berwarna hijau serta alarm keras yang berisik menyadarkannya seketika. Beberapa dokter dan perawat bergegas menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari orang asing itu. Jauh. Terlampau jauh, saat mereka mencoba kembali mendetakkan jantung orang asing itu.

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ini semua pasti kesalahan.

Ini semua salah.

Salah.

Dan dia merosot, menangis, dengan sebab yang tidak begitu ia ketahui…

Seorang dokter menepuk pundaknya dan mengatakan, "Maaf, Tuan Jongin tak bisa kami selamatkan. Waktu kematian: Jam sembilan pagi. Tigabelas Januari, tahun dua ribu empat belas. Hari Senin."

_Ini…, salah._

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit dengan airmata membasahi wajahnya. Membuatnya lengah dan menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi potongan tak nampak. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dunia tampaknya sudah berakhir di suatu hari yang indah di bulan Januari, atau mengapa ia menangis di tengah jalan seolah esok, takkan pernah kembali datang. Atau mengapa bila ia mengingat nama yang tertulis di punggung tangannya lebih menyakitkan ketimbang ucapan selamat tinggal dalam bentuk apapun.

Menyakitkan.

**A**nterograde **T**omorrow

Jumat pagi. Minggu kedua di bulan Juli. Satu jam saat dunia berotasi dengan lampu jalanan yang berkelap-kelip, lolong orang mabuk, dan tawa renyah dari beberapa pejalan kaki. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam _lift _saat ini.

Setelah kembali dari _bar, _Kyungsoo mencoba menyingkirkan asap cerutu dan aroma alkohol yang terperangkap dalam rambutnya. Jari-jarinya menyisir rambut dan memungkinkan buku jarinya tetap mengusap kulit kepalanya, tapi ia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap sekitar. Hari ini, ia merasa sangat kosong—seperti seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya telah pergi saat ia sedang tertidur. Merasa kecolongan. Tapi membawa keping harapannya kembali padanya.

Ada orang asing dengan rokok tersemat di antara sela bibirnya. Pencahayaan _lift _yang remang membuatnya terlihat lelah dan payah. Dan…, sedikit mengerikan. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dengan pembuluh darah yang berdebar. Mungkin akan kentara jelas dia gugup, bila saja kulit manusia tercipta dari plastik transparan.

"Apa kau Do Kyungsoo?" tanya orang asing itu. Berbalik dan menahan Kyungsoo tepat saat pintu _lift _terbuka.

"Ya," respon Kyungsoo. Ragu-ragu, ia melangkah keluar namun dikejar oleh orang asing itu. "A—apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak juga…" Orang asing itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Oh Sehun. Editor dari penulis bernama Kim Jongin…"

Sesuatu dalam dada Kyungsoo bergolak saat nama tersebut terucap, "S—Senang bertemu denganmu…"

"Ah, ya. Aku agak sibuk, jadi aku akan langsung berikan ini," kata Sehun, merogoh sesuatu yang cukup besar dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. _Seperti buku catatan, _pikir Kyungsoo. Terlihat lapuk dan kumal, pasti jarang dibaca-baca. Tulisannya digores dengan tinta pena.

"Itu adalah novel terakhir karya Jongin. langsung ditulis tangan dan yah…, itu untukmu." katanya. Lalu Sehun menghilang di balik koridor.

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya terduduk di balkon apartemennya. Pendar rembulan memantul di permukaan buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia membalik sampai halaman terakhir sesukanya, hanya untuk memeriksa apakah novel ini berakhiran sedih atau tidak. Sebab dia tak suka akhir yang sedih.

Tetapi, airmata Kyungsoo justru menitik ketika membacanya…

.

.

.

_**Namaku Jongin. Aku penulis yang tinggal di sebelahmu. Sampai jumpa besok, Hyung. Jangan lupa!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Owarimashitta—_

.

.

.

.

.

_Zula's Side:_

Maaf udah buat nunggu lama banget. Sebetulnya chapter ini udah jadi sehari abis chapter 2 ku-post, cuman baru pingin post aja #digampar. Selesai akhirnya, ending-nya gimana? Kalo menurut Az sih ini bukan sad-end, bukan juga happy-end. Jadi aku enggak nangis ._.

Alur di sini campuran, time-signal juga kurang kebaca, tapi tersirat dikasitau kok. Pemindahan scene lumayan cepat. Tapi inti FF ini satu; Kyungsoo yg amnesianya gak sembuh2. Di final chapter ini, yg kebingungan kujabarin aja ya, scene pertama itu pas Kyungsoo bangun tidur dan Jongin main ke apartemennya; scene dua pas mereka di pub, ciuman; scene tiga di ranjang; scene empat flashback waktu Kyungsoo belum lama ketemu Jongin; scene lima lanjutan scene empat; scene enam itu vice-versa sama narasi yg ada di chapter 1 dan 2, tapi TS-nya di chapter ini waktu Kyungsoo bisa ingat Jongin tapi nyatanya, enggak; scene tujuh itu waktu besoknya, besok dari scene pertama, spesifiknya; scene delapan dan sembilan itu Kyungsoo nggak bisa ingat siapa Jongin, waktu Kyungsoo pulang dari pub dan Jongin kabur dari rumah sakit; scene sepuluh sebelas itu besoknya lagi setelah Kyungsoo antar Jongin balik ke RS dan dia tau apa penyakit Jongin, mereka jalan2 di lorong RS dan Kyungsoo ngerasa tubuh Jongin udah kayak mayat; scene berikutnya, Kyungsoo hampir lupa Jongin tapi dia terus2an berdoa spy bisa ttp ingat; scene berikutnya lagi saat keesokan hari, hari terakhir Jongin di RS dan hari terakhir hidupnya, Kyungsoo bangun dan lupa, Jongin ngucapin happy anniv buat hubungan mereka dan nggak lama, dia koit(?); scene terakhir, di lift, Kyungsoo yg pulang kerja ketemu Sehun yg jadi editor novel Jongin dan ngasih Kyungsoo novel terakhir karangan Jongin. Kyungsoo yg udah lupa sama Jongin tiba2 ingat lagi karena dia baca pesan terakhir Jongin di novelnya…

Penyakit Jongin komplikasi -_-) dia punya pneumonia sama fibrosis paru idiomatik, paru2nya bengek gitu, berkat kebiasaan ngerokok sih -_-)v anterograde amnesia itu subpenyakit amnesia di mana si penderita ngalamin satu hari penuh tanpa bisa ingat apa2 aja yg pernah dia lakuin kemarin saat besoknya. Dia bangun seolah2 jadi orang lain. Yg jadi pacarnya udah pasti ngenes nasibnya kek Jongin -_-

Yg bingung sm diksinya cari di glosari yg kutaruh di previous chapter deh. Bingung mau nambahin apalagi, soalnya kata2nya juga enggak berubah banyak sih ._.

Makasih banyak yg udah ngikutin dari awal sampe akhir. Makasih buat favs ato follows-nya. Maaf kalo trans-nya jelek ;-; aku tau FF ini dari fanvid yg dibuat DAMNPERFECT, nah kalo yg suka utakatik YouTube search aja, fanvid buatan dia bagus2 loh.

Intinya **YANG BACA KUDU REVIEW **wahaha, yg sider dari awal…, please deh, ini udah final chapter masi betah silent aja T_T)

Ni trans end sampe sini tapi mudah2an(?) ada pelajaran yg bisa dipetik #apadah# ngehehe. **Aku ada projek trans baru, dua biji!** **Arbitrage **sama **48 Hours**, baca juga ya! Apa malah uda perna baca salah satu? Ato dua2nya? Yg jelas itu fic2 famous, pasti tau. **Arbitrage itu KaiSoo-pairing juga, race-view and contains time-travel! Kalo 48 Hours…, hehehe, itu all member, bunuh2an** wihhh, nyesel kalo nggak baca. Tapi buat yg traumatik, lebih baik jangan soalnya kata Kak Nadine, dia trauma baca FF itu XDv (kalo Az sih kaga punya trauma ama genre apapun, biar kata bias yg jadi death chara malah jejingkrakan) pokoknya EXOstan mah kudu tau 48 Hours. Itu jaman taun 2012, link-nya kesebar di macem2 FP FB. Udah dialihbahasa kemana2 juga. Gaya bahasa tuh FF macem roman **Tenggelamnya Kapal Van der Wijck**. Tapi sayang banget author asli 48 Hours udah berhenti nulis setelah nelurin fic kedua sekaligus terakhirnya; **STEP**. Nah kalo STEP itu udah ada trans Indo-nya…, ditrans sama Eza kalo enggak salah. Cek aja. Kujamin nyesel kalo nggak pernah baca FF itu. Tapi Kleenex warning ajadeh, soalnya FF itu fuckdamnshit! Angst pake banget -_,-)b ato cuman perasaan Az ajasih, soalnya sampe sekarang FF yg kaga bisa diajak move on ya cuman STEP itu. Belom pernah tiga hari tiga malem Az nangis perkara FF, eh waktu baca itu sama sekali ga nafsu makan.

Udahan dulu, udah jam 3 pagi dan aku belum tidur. Kalo ketahuan mamah bisa berabe, lagi sakit soalnya T_T

**((Reply Reviews: ****ChocoMarshmallow**: Udah kubalas di PM ya ;) **ulfarafida**: Bingungnya di mana? Pelan2 aja bacanya ;3 **Guest**: Demi Jongin. Hehe, soal Jongin metong ato enggak ya liat di sini aja deh(?) **exindira**: Info apa, Dir? **Thousand Spring**: Ampe ngos2an gitu(?) hahaha, biasa aja. Aku mah masi belajar juga. Ini udah dilanjut yaw :3 **Lalala Kkamjong**: Yah ._.) romansa KaiSoo emang complicated sih u,u)a **surat kaleng**: Dikit, eon. Wahaha, senang deh kalo suka mah ;-; ini kulanjut. Btw, lagi hiatus? **rebeccakiney81**: Trans-nya kulanjut kok, tenang aja. Ga juga, aku masih belajar ;) **kadislove**: Biasa aja kok. FF trans tergantung pembacanya, kan bahasa dialih ke bahasa manapun intinya sama :D **Keybin**: Ending-nya enggak dua2nya kok(?) trans-nya sengaja kubuat begitu biar feel ori-nya ngena. Ya, ori-nya emang pake alur campur (maju-mundur) :D : Heheh. Derita Soo sih ya ._. **D'vil**: Ending-nya di chapter ini. Jongin… : Syukur deh kalo suka. Ini lanjutannya :) **KAISSI**: Haha, you say same thing as others comment when they're reading this fic! **ulfarafida**: Dilanjut :) **Lee Dong Hwa**: Glad to see you, too. I make them naturally same with the original one caz' I wanna readers guess how'll be in KaiSoo rls. Here's the final chapter, and hope you enjoy reading :3 **kaisoobscribe**: Pelan2 aja eon, bacanya. Intinya sebetulnya gampang aja kok FF ini, enggak ribet kayak keliatannya. Diksi yang dipilih changdictators emang tinggi sih ;-; yaps, ini final chapter! **the Flame **: Diah, udah dibalas di PM ya ;) **megajewels2312**: Nado. Iya, enggak apa. AT ya gitu, soalnya alurnya ribettin sih kadang. Btw ini lanjutannya ya :3 **realkkeh**: Engga telat banget kok(?) soal trans, aku biasa aja, masih belajar. Alurnya gampang sih sebenernya, cuma krn di sini pake maju-mundur mungkin ngebikin ruwet. Um, lumayan nyess sih emang final-nya, haha. Tapi untung aku (tumben) enggak nangis XDv nado sarang! **specialonyou**: Nope, tapi chapter ini review ya ;3 hehe. Engga serumit itu kok, bacanya pelan2 juga gampang ngerti ;) um, ini request orang sih awalnya, hehe. Coba aja(?), trans itu enggak harus cas-cis-cus Inggris-nya, asal tau banyak diksi rumit Indo aja. Btw, ini lanjutannya :Dv **kwondami**: Nope, eon. Emang otaknya lagi enggak riang(?) kemarin? Haha, lebih menye final chap-nya kalo menurutku. Gegara penyakit sih, anterograde amnesia emang ngeri gitu ;-; nah, sampe sekarang aku juga gatau alasan Jongin naksir Kyungsoo kenapa, ya suka biasa kali, gaada motif(?). Ung, kemarin itu aku bingung eon, aku abis baca novel isinya membelajari, jadi kuikutin begitu. Salah ya ._.) hww, ujianku udah selesai #sapananya **Dini Kusuma**:Heheh, baca aslinya cuman separuh? ._. capek sih enggak, kalo hobi… btw ini lanjutannya :Dv **sydmoo**: Haha, ya enggak apa. Syd tau ori vers-nya? ._. yah, belajar aja, lama2 luwes. Huhu okedeh, kamu juga semangat yaps :3 **Yuseong Han**: Um, kadang suka kelibet sih. Huuh, maksudku juga gitu. Glosarium, biar lebih mudah aja, kan bukan cuman 17+ yang baca, ada juga line '00, kali kesulitan, jadi bantu. Sebenernya chap ini udah jadi sehari abis chapter 2 di-post sih, tapi baru di-update XD **mikhaela malfoy**: Nado! Haha, thx juga udah baca. Awalnya aku tau dari nonton fanvid di YouTube. Aku nangis sih engga, cuman berasa nyess aja waktu baca final chapter-nya ;-; iya, Kai mati. Hehe, love u too :Dv **hyemi nam**: Nope, tapi chap ini usahain review ya XDv AT sebetulnya udah banyak yang trans kok, cari aja. Tapi trans ini susah nggak pas dibaca? ._.) biasa aja kok, masih belajar juga. Ya, ini final chapter-nya!**))**


End file.
